Caught in an Abyss
by Spartan K215
Summary: The 21 yr. old Kim Possible goes on a mission by herself but in the middle of the battle with Shego, the two women end up getting trapped in the flooded underwater lair. Why couldn't Kim leave Shego to drown while the woman was unconscious? KIGO
1. Prologue

**BEWARE: KIGO WARNING**

Caught in an Abyss

By: HKrisH

Fic Info and Updates:  
Hey all. As a disclaimer, as always, I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to their respected creators who work for Disney. This will be the second Kim Possible fic that I write that actually has chapters. lol My first one was pretty well received for the most part. =3 I got a lot of good reviews. So, this time I will attempt to do something a little bit different. **If there is another fan fiction that resembles this one, please don't flame me. I haven't read that many fics and I don't mean to steal anyone else's ideas**

Anyway, this is just the prologue. It's supposed to be short and I know it sems to go by quickly but that's because I started in the middle of something. lol This time I'm going for something a little different than the last one that I wrote. It will probably seem a little cliché and over done in some areas, but oh well. Let's see how Shego deals with being out of place for once. ;)

-------------------

"Aahhh--!!" Kim moaned in pain when she was slammed against the wall with Shego's foot pressed firmly to her neck merely a second after the impact. The thief seemed to laugh low in her throat, but Kim couldn't concentrate on the sound long enough since her windpipe was being constricted by the woman's foot. Shego chuckled a little more when she saw Kim struggle to get air. She felt sorry for girl, in a sadistic sort of way, so she lowered her leg and let her nemesis fall to the floor. Kim cough and couldn't' seem to get her footing fast enough. She looked up at Shego with as much hate as she could muster in her eyes, which turned out to be very little. "You fucking-" She got cut off again as Shego picked Kim up by her throat causing the young woman to start choking again.

"Watch your tongue their Princess… Such bad words…" The taller woman grinned.

"Let-Mmee.. down!" Kim coughed between words and struggled to get them out. Shego just laughed and was about to throw the girl against another wall. Kim used all of her force to kick both legs up and hit Shego just under her collar bone hard enough to send the woman across the room. Shego hit her head on a large, electronic consol, denting the flimsy plating. Kim coughed a few time before she stood from her knees and walked over to make sure that the woman was still conscious. Much to her surprise, Shego laid there unmoving yet still breathing. "Oh shit…" She muttered under her breath.

_"Irreversible water hatch opened. Enjoy that last three minutes of life"_ The intercom somehow was programmed to say in a cheery voice. All Kim could hear was the constant blaring of the alarm system going through its countdown until the entire lair was filled with water.

"Of all times for Ron to not come with me…" She groaned to herself. The water was already up to her calves. She was about to start towards the exit of the lair turning on her kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to set up ride in the middle of the Atlantic."

"I'll get right on it Kim. Any specific landmark?" Wade responded quickly typing something into his computer. Kim was about to answer with the water already past her thighs. She then stopped and looked behind her to see Shego lying in the water. The pale woman was almost completely submerged. Kim looked at the door and the direction of the emergency evacuation vehicle and then behind her to the rest of the lair. She spotted one door that appeared to be water tight.

"Wade, cancel that evac and do your best to catch this signal before it goes dead!" Kim swam towards Shego who was rapidly beginning to sink under the rising water.

"Kim what are you-" Wade was cut off by static as Kim dove under the water as fast she she could. She kicked her legs quickly to make it to Shego and wrapped her arm around the woman before making her way to the water tight door. There was a glass barrier around it. Kim looked at the hand scanner and quickly ungloved Shego's hand, placing it on the device. Small bubbles began to escape from her mouth and nose; she couldn't hold her breath any longer. The small glass hatch opened and once she was inside it instantly shut behind her. Even in the water, Kim could hear some sort of voice explaining something. The water in the glass environment began to drain as though this were a shower that was over filled. Kim gasped for breath and then looked around her in the glass bubble.

The little glass done only made it possible for a person to get in and then drain the little space, making it impossible for the whole lair to drain. There was no touch pad on the inside to allow her to open that hatch again.

That's when the large water tight doors opened to reveal Drakken's old bedroom. It was enormous with a large king bed, a fireplace, a mini-bar as well as an assortment of sofas and couches. There were three other doors in the room that Kim could only assume, as she carefully dragged Shego to the bed, were at least a bathroom and a closet.

"Typical Drakken…" Kim said aloud. The young woman sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. And placed her head in her hands, taking a quick moment to think about what had just happened. Everything had happened so quickly. She didn't even know if Wade had the chance to track the signal before the COM signal went dead because of the water. She didn't even understand why she was able to get here in the small amount of time that she did.

_"Then again…"_ She thought to herself. _"They said that you'll do anything with ten times as much persistence when…"_ The redhead looked at Shego who had apparently had a reflex to hold her breath while still unconscious. Kim gently placed her hand on the woman's leg and sighed to herself.

All she could do now was wait.

* * *

To be continued in Ch. 1

Next Time: Shego wakes up and finds and uncomfortable situation. How soon until the two women are rescued?


	2. Chapter 1

Caught in an Abyss -- Chapter 1

Fic Info and Update:  
As always the characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me, they belong to their respected creators are Disney. So far, I really don't have much to say about this fic. All I can really say without spoiling much is that this is an intro chapter that gives a good synopsis of what the situation is. Shego is going to be angry and then they're just going to have to settle into the situation. I won't really reveal too much about their characters or what their like in this one. All I can say is that Shego takes less initiative than most fics would have. lol

--------------------

_"Shego!" Something screamed to her as she looked around the dark room. She couldn't see anything. It felt as though she was surrounded by whatever it was that made her so cold._

"Shego!" Someone's voice yelled again. Drakken? No… This voice sounds nothing like him… The cold feeling started to engulf her entire body and all she could smell was the stink of the ocean. Damn underwater lair, she thought to herself. She started walking but found that all of her movement was restricted and slowed. She tried to move her legs as quickly as she could but all she could manage was an intensely slow jog. It felt as though someone's hands were pushing with enough forced to try and hold her back.

"Shego!" Yelled the voice once more. The woman looked around in the darkness trying to find where the voice was coming from. She stopped moving and listened more intently.

"Shego!!" The voice yelled twice as loud and started to sound distressed. The woman looked towards where the sound was coming from. Her lips turned back in a snarl. She needed to get to whoever was calling her. She didn't know why, but she had to. She started to run that slow run again, pushing her legs as hard as she could until suddenly, there was nothing below her feet. She began to fall slowly, unable to get back up. She then realized what the cold substance that surrounded her was; she was falling deeper and deeper in the cold ocean depths, Caught in an Abyss. She couldn't swim… She didn't know how… She moved her arms and legs as hard as she could, but to no avail… She couldn't breathe… She was choking for air… Then she couldn't move.

And everything was dark.

---------------------

"Shego!" Kim yelled. She was holding the other woman's shoulders and shaking her gently to try and rouse her from her sleep. Shego had been shaking as if her body temperature, despite the abnormal warmth of it, was extremely low. The woman had started letting out small, gruff whimpers in her "sleep" induced by the blow to her head that happened very early that morning. Kim put her hand to the woman's cheek. Although it was still warm, it was much too cold for Shego and Kim knew that from how many years she had fought the woman and been forced to be in such close proximity.

"Shego!!" She yelled again, louder this time. She shook the thief a little harder until she noticed that the woman seemed to be gasping for air, _"Oh god…"_ Kim thought to herself. "Shego wake up!!" Kim yelled even louder.

Shego's eyes shot open and her back shot off the bed so she was sitting up in an instant, she was till gasping for air and she put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes for a second to regain her composure. Her hand then went to the back of her head where a throbbing pain wouldn't leave her alone. When she opened her eyes to assess her surroundings, she first looked at her body, making sure that everything was there and in one piece. She had expected to her trademark uniform, but instead she noticed she was clothed in very loose, dark blue pajama bottoms and had a soft, light blue robe around her torso that was tied. _"The hell…?"_ She thought for a moment. Then she realized how cold she was. Her hands started to glow softly with a light trace of her green, fiery plasma and she started to gently run her hand over her clothed legs.

"And here I thought your plasma just burned through everything." Kim said without thinking as she watched the other woman's hands glow. Shego looked up in shock at hearing someone else's voice and snarled when she noticed that it was Kim Possible. Shego removed one hand from her leg and then gripped it around Kim's neck, her hands still only glowing with the faint heat, which to Kim felt like it was getting steadily warmer.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't just burn you from the top of that fire red head of yours down to those over active feet of yours…" Shego growled in the back of her throat and snarled as she brought the young woman's face closer to her own. Kim was choking slightly from the pressure on her throat.

"Because-You don't-" She coughed a little. "Kill people-" She tried to pull Shego's hands back. "And-I saved-Your life!" Kim was still trying to recover from being choked much earlier that day and being choked now wasn't helping her sore throat. Shego looked surprised at the girl's words and let go of her neck because of that surprise.

"What the hell do you mean? Last thing I remember, I was kicking your ass." Shego let the hand that was one Kim's neck ignite to show all of her deadly plasma ability. Kim very calmly stood from the bed and moved a few feet back, putting her hands up showing that she wasn't there to fight.

"I'll admit that you were putting up a great fight-"

"I was kicking your pretty little ass!" Shego huffed. Then she realized how she had made that comment sounds and when she saw the curl at the edge of the hero's lips, Shego just snarled even more. "You know what I mean…" She growled again.

"Okay, okay, you were kicking my… 'pretty little ass,' until I kicked you in the chest and sent you flying into one of Drakken's computers…" Kim scratched the back of her head seeming as though she regretted what had happened.

"Doesn't explain why the hell I'm in Drakken's bedroom and why you're here and why I'm _not_ in my uniform." The woman seemed to get a little angrier when she said the last portion of her statement.

"I'm getting to that." Kim huffed. The girl crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other leg with a bit of an irritated expression. Shego growled again but then just leaned back against the bed frame and listened. "It must have broken something because the lair started to flood. Intercom said that there was no way to fix it. I had only enough time to get out of the lair and nothing else…" Kim sighed and turned around to go sit on one of the smaller arm chairs that Drakken had in his oversized room. "I wasn't about to leave you unconscious in a flooding lair to drown…"

Shego's eyes widened just a little but Kim didn't notice. Shego let her hands glow with the soft warmth of the harmless plasma and wrapped her arms around herself, just seeming to warm herself up. She thought about her nightmare… She thought about the gripping cold… And the choking, burning feeling of water that surrounded her. _"Must've started having that dream because I was about to be killed._ Shego tried to make the thought in her head sound sarcastic, but the small, underlying tone of panic was still in her mind's voice. Then she realized that the hero was looking at her with a hidden look of concern, that really wasn't all that hidden.

"What?" Shego said in a gruff voice.

"Nothing…" Kim muttered before she continued. "Anyway, after grabbing you just as you started falling into the water, I noticed that there was a room that the oh-so paranoid Drakken must've decided to make watertight…" Kim started rubbing at her neck. Small burns started to show up there, and Shego noticed, but she wasn't about to show remorse for the girl, no matter how much it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Once I got us inside, I set you on the bed. Found out that the idiot had a separate kitchen attached to his room. Really paranoid…" She muttered. "Anyway… I got some towels out of his bathroom and dried you off as best as I could to make sure that you wouldn't freeze before I found some robes and clean clothes." Kim thought about Drakken's organization system and despite the fact that he was a complete scatter brain when it came to his plans, he was really organized when it came to his room; his entire room was labels. His clean clothes that had just been folded were set on one specific shelf while ones that had been sitting on the shelf for over a week were moved to another shelf. Kim could hardly think of any reason why the doctor would do something like that, but then she just settled on the idea that everyone had their little obsessive compulsive quirks.

"Wait a fucking minute… you undressed me and put me back in clothes? You fucking saw me naked!?" Shego got off the bed and lit her hands again, causing Kim to fall off the arm chair, over the side she was leaning on before hiding there.

"No! I just got you changed! I wasn't going to do anything to take advantage of you!" Kim seemed a little offended by the notion that she would have blatantly looked at Shego's body while the woman was naked, but Kim had taken great care in making sure that she was always facing Shego's back when she could or just looking away. However, Shego was the one standing there with plasma covered hand so he girl couldn't help but want to just hide under the chair so she would get hurt.

"You're fucking lying!"

"I can't lie! I didn't look! I looked away when I was changing you and even went into the bathroom to change myself!" Kim stood up and backed up a little bit but noticed that the other woman's hands weren't on fire anymore. Instead a dark green blush lightly took over the color of Shego's cheeks.

"Can't argue with that. First time you lied you to anyone almost turned into a cyborg." Shego sighed and then walked toward the bathroom. "Oh shit…" She muttered. She started to get really dizzy and stopped walking, putting her hand to her head. Her legs felt weak but she hoped to god that it didn't show. Luckily there was a sofa right there, so she just sat down and held her had.

---------------------

After a long silence that must have lasted at least another half hour, Shego asked, "So what time is it…?"

"About one thirty…"

"Afternoon? That's not too ba-"

"In the morning…"

"I've been out the whole day!?" Shego growled quietly to herself.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you're still alive… Not many people have a reflex to hold their breath when they're unconscious…" Shego looked up and over at Kim who was sitting completely in the large armchair, leaning against one of the arm rests. The hero wasn't paying attention to much of anything as she laid there with her eyes closed. Shego could tell that the girl was tired. Now Shego had a lot of question. They were both alive in an underwater room. For how long? Was someone going to be looking for them? Would there be any way that someone could get to them? Would they both be saved?

Actually…

Shego had already been saved once. But why? She mused on this silently and when back to staring at the floor. Kim Possible… Her enemy… Had saved her from drowning? Shego couldn't wrap her brain around it. The silence last for another twenty minutes before Shego turned around to look at Kim again, who was just starting to drift off. This would be a good opportunity to get her answer, Shego thought to herself.

"Hey, Princess." She said, keeping a gruff tone.

"Mmmhmm?" She grunted softly as acknowledgement.

"Why didn't you just make a break for it?"

"I wasn't going to let you die…" Kim murmured softly.

"Why not?" Shego looked confused.

"You deserve to be saved…" Kim's words were getting softer and softer as she was starting to fall asleep. "You were unconscious… I wanted to keep you from dying…" To Shego the girl wasn't making all that much sense. She figured that she would let those words sink in a little later and she continued onto her next question.

"You stayed up all day?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm…" Kim muttered again.

"Why?" Shego asked again.

"Hit your head… Making sure you don't have a concussion…" Kim drifted off a little. Shego thought that the girl had finally fallen asleep so she turned around to look at the floor again. Then Kim started talking again. "You were having a bad dream… So I woke you up… I didn't want you to be scared…"

_"Scared?"_ Shego thought with some anger. Then she just looked at the floor again and thought a little harder. _That must be what brought me out of it…_ Shego knew that with most dreams like that, you rarely wake up. The woman sighed.

"Kimmie, you've been chasing me without sleep for about three days. Why the hell didn't you go to sleep when you saw that I was out, you stupid, idiotic, little-"

"I wanted you to be okay…" Kim cut the other woman off with her muttered words. Those words seemed to echo themselves in Shego's mind again and again.

_I wanted you to be okay_

What was that supposed to mean? Kim hated Shego. Every time in a battle, Shego respected the young woman for what she could do and how much effort she put into the fight. Their little dances were something that she admired, but to Shego, the only plausible reason for that would be all of the hate Kim had for her. Hell, Shego was even told by Pumpkin herself a few years back when she was kicked off into a high voltage electrical tower.

_You know what I really hate?_

That… Your boyfriend melted?

No… You.

And Shego admired her for that. But what the hell were those words supposed to mean?

_I wanted you to be okay_

Shego sat up for a long while, hearing the girl breathe softly as she slept. That was years ago, Shego thought to herself. _Maybe she really doesn't hate me then. It was a long time ago and Drakken had just ruined the girl's evening. Heh… Prom is supposed to be the digest night of a Seniors life._ Shego used the rest of the night to think of what has happened over the past few years to make Kim say that she just wanted Shego to be okay.

It was about two years later that Kim ended up coming out of the closet. The way that Sego found out was through the media. Kim had been hanging out with her apparent ex boyfriend, that blond idiot. Some news reporter had caught on camera that while the two twenty years olds were eating, Kim looked around and saw another young woman who walked by. Kim was a little obvious about turning around and grinning when she watched the girl go by. After a few months of that picture circulating, Kim finally got fed up with rumors and posted news on her site clarifying what the "sitch" (as she put it) was. She then went to a few newspapers and interviews fixing whatever bad rumors had been spread. She knew that the reason that Kim was angry the evening of her prom couldn't have been because of "Goo-boy" as Shego called him.

The more Shego thought about it the more she started think that Kim didn't hate her. In fact, the only real injury that Shego sustained in their battles was the head trauma that just happened the day before. Kim, despite that one statement of hatred, had never attempted to hurt the other woman. Princess had never tried to hurt Shego despite the numerous times the girl had gotten injured because of a slip in their little dances.

Now she started thinking about what happened after the mishap with the attitudinator and her ex nemesis from Team Go. It was because of that incident that Shego spent a lot of her free time with Kim. They had done numerous things together and Shego had to admit that she did enjoy, thought she would never say it aloud. Maybe it was because of that which made Kim decide not to hate the woman anymore.

Either way, Shego just sighed yet again. She was going to have to deal with living with the young woman for however long they were going to be here.

_I can't believe how much my damn outlook has changed since that damned Miss Go thing… Whatever… Just because I'm stuck here with that little dyke doesn't mean that I have to be nice to the girl._

The raven-haired woman stood up and looked at the clock that Kim had looked at earlier to tell her what time it was. It had apparently been an hour since she had last asked and was now two thirty. She looked over at Kim. The girl was sleeping so peacefully. The thief walked over to where the other girl slept. She saw that Kim was shivering.

"Stupid hero…" Shego thought aloud. The woman turned around and went to a large cabinet/wardrobe that Drakken kept specifically for extra bedding. She pulled out a fleece blanket and let that soft green glow cover her hands again, carefully warming the blanket, before placing it onto of the other girl. Shego let her warm had rest on the girls shoulders for a few seconds before she tilted her head and looked at the girl.

"I have to admit, I saw you differently for a while when I first found out…" The thief said quietly. "But… I guess you're really not all that different from the Kim Possible I first met…" With that, Shego left the girl to sleep and wandered off into the bathroom to go take a warm shower.

Kim smiled in her sleep and pulled the warm cloth over her a little more.

------------------

To be continued in Ch. 2

Next Time: Kim has no clue that Shego is surprisingly good in the kitchen. What will happen when Kim attempts to get the other woman to have a civil conversation with her? How long will they really be stuck in the small apartment like area?


	3. Chapter 2

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 2

Fic Info and Updates:  
As always, you can assume that the characters aren't mine because it is a fan fiction. They belong to Disney and their respected creators. Now I realize that in the last chapter, I left a few things amiss. lol I didn't really specify the conditions of the lair in depth. I will try to do a better job of that in this one, but I figure I should let you all know, because I won't really mention it for more than a sentence in this chapter, that Drakken also had another power generator installed into his part of the lair meaning that he also has a separate life support system just for his room, his small kitchen, his bathroom, and the rather large walk in closet, which isn't really a closet. x3 Anyway, the point of saying that was to show that Kim and Shego could live there for quite some time, depending on supplies. And Drakken's room has everything that a room would (or should) otherwise have like a TV (hidden in another cabinet) and a computer, thought their access is limited. But you'll find out about that soon. SO! I hope that answers the question of how much air they have left. =P This chapter will consist of basic interaction. Nothing to interesting. Or will there be? lol Anyway, Enjoy. ^^

--------------------

Kim's eyes slowly started to fluttered open. She yawned a little and then moved her arms above her head and stretched with a light moan in the small armchair that she had fallen asleep in. It was the first time that Kim had slept in three days.

For the last three days straight, Kim had been chasing after Drakken and Shego as they stole a great number of things, all of them items that could only be used together in order to make a small life support system. The redhead could only assume that the small life support system that he was building was the one she saw connected to a small power generator in the back of the kitchen Drakken felt the need to attach to his bedroom. Every time that Kim appeared on the scene to stop Drakken and Shego, the two had been just a few steps ahead of her. After the first day, Ron couldn't keep up with this particular mission, as easy as it seemed. Kim sent him home to his girlfriend, Yori.

Kim sighed a little as she thought on this. Now she was stuck the lair that Drakken was trying to build and there wasn't even some sort of doomsday device that he had started working on yet. This entire mission had been to retrieve parts that had been stolen by NASA to create one of the smallest life support systems. It almost seemed pointless to her since the world itself wasn't in danger. _"I mean really…"_ She thought. _"This mission was the smallest one that I had been on since I was being hired to babysit the-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that there was some noise coming from the kitchen. The wonderful scent that she now seemed to find coming from the same room was absolutely delicious. How the hell someone could be cooking down here-

Shego.

Kim looked down at her lap which was shrouded in a blue fleece blanket. She hadn't remembered grabbing one before she fell asleep. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was Shego getting angry at her for changing the woman's clothes and then sitting in silence for a little about an hour.

The hero carefully stood from her little chair and quickly and sloppily folded the blanket. She looked at the bed where she had placed Shego the day before, but the sheets were made and tucked in tightly as if Shego hadn't been placed there at all. Kim then looked to the doors that lead to the small kitchen. Now she heard a light singing coming from the room. Kim couldn't place the song, but she knew that she had heard it before.

Wait…

Shego was singing? While obviously cooking? What the hell?

Kim moved towards the door and then just quietly opened it. She saw Shego standing by a stove, back in her uniform, and just by looking at the woman; she seemed to be sautéing something. However when Shego flipped the pan with her wrist, it looked more like a large omelet. The other woman didn't even look at Kim or notice she was there until she had turned off the stove, cut the large omelet in half to make two regular-sized ones, and placed the two halves on two separate plates. She turned to place them on a small table that had two glasses of what looked like orange juice, but that was when she saw Kim.

"Well, it's good to see that little Miss Perfect is still alive." Shego said in her most cynical voice as she stood and crossed her arms. Kim stepped forward, in an oddly sheepish way for some unknown reason to Shego, and she smiled.

"Yeah I'm alive. So…" Kim didn't want to be blunt but she had to ask. "Is the other half-"

"For you?" Shego laughed out right as if Kim had asked the stupidest question in the world. The hero seemed to lower her head a little as if she recognized her stupidity, which the other woman noticed and her laughing dwindled a little. Kim went to go walk out of the room to let Shego eat in peace, but the thief rolled her eyes and just sat down. "Of course it's for you, Stupid Hero!" Kim looked up again and started to move slowly back to the table and sat down in front of Shego at the other side of the table.

"This looks amazing!" Kim said a little surprised.

"What? You think I can't cook?" Shego scoffed a little at the notion.

"Its-Well it's not necessarily something that your nemesis thinks of on a day-to-day basis, now is it?" Kim huffed a little but she couldn't help but smile at the meal in front of her.

"Right." Shego said without taking much insult to the obvious. The redhead had already started digging onto her meal as politely as she could, but she was very hungry.

"Oh my gosh…" She muttered softly.

"What?" Shego raised an eyebrow. She started eating as well, but to her the meal was a meal.

"This is amazing!" Kim kept eating, bite by bite, savoring as much as she could even with her empty stomach.

"God, with an appetite like that we're going to run out of food quickly, aren't we…" Shego mutter almost silently."By the way, don't get used to this. While we're here, we're on a truce, but once we get out of here-" Kim looked up and just nodded rolling her eyes.

"Once you're outta here you're going to go right back to either Drakken or the next hired hand, but Drakken pays better so you're probably going to stay with him. I know…" Because of that statement, Kim started to eat a little slower. In the back of her mind she was hoping that Shego wouldn't mind at least trying to act like she did when she was Miss Go. She knew that the idea was farfetched, but shouldn't there at least be come sort of civil behavior between the woman for the time being?

Shego noticed the change in behavior, but did her best to ignore it. It was rather hard to do so, to her surprise. The two women sat in silence for some time as they finished their meal, occasionally taking a drink from their glasses, but for the most part just slowly eating their food. Eventually Shego just couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"So… Any clue when they're coming for us?" Both of them knew that Kim's little "techno-geek" as the pale woman put it was already do his best to get Kim out of there.

------------------

Wade was typing into his computer furiously with Ron hovering over his shoulders. The blond male was chewing at the edges of his fingers, unable to even get to the nail anymore because of how nervous he was. On the monitors in Wade's room, so many windows and programs were opening and closing as he worked as quickly as he could.

"Three… Two… and One!" Wade said with a little bit of enthusiasm. "I have yet to find a single government program that I can't hack into." The young teen boasted.

"Focus Wade!" Ron said as he stared shaking the chair the boy was sitting in.

"Right right!" He said. His fingers started moving quickly again as he set a commutations link with someone he knew very well.

"Hello. Doctor Director speaking." A video feed showed up on the main screen and it showed Betty Director with her legs propped up on her desk as she read the newspaper.

"Doctor Director, its Wade." As soon as Betty heard this, she nearly fell out of her chair and she instantly threw her newspaper out of view.

"What are you doing? You know that you aren't supposed to link directly to me. You're supposed to-"

"Yes I know what I'm supposed to do but we don't have the time to go through the proper channels in order to talk to you and if I were to talk to anyone else they would dismiss this as pointless." Betty sighed a little and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her eyes.

"What happened this time?" The woman was expecting to have to find some new way to put Shego into a protective cell that her powers couldn't' get through but no government branch had the budget for that and the technology for that just didn't exist yet.

"Its Kim…"

"What?" Betty said with a look of shock on her face. She looked back to the video feed.

"Tell me what happened."

--------------------

~(Four Days Later)

Kim was sitting in the small armchair that she had been sleeping for the past few days with a book in her head, flipping through the contents slowly as she soaked in the words. Shego was sitting on the bed, doing the same. She sat up again the bed frame with one leg crossed over the other. This had been their routine for the past few days and it had been eating at Kim. Every few minutes or so she would look up to see Shego turning another page in the book she had in her hands. Despite her modesty, Kim couldn't help but look at Shego's legs occasionally as well, but each time she caught herself and went back to immediately afterward.

But this silence was just too much and had to stop.

"Hey Shego?"

"Hmm?" The other woman was hardly paying any attention to the girl. Kim was quiet for a moment longer. She hadn't actually thought of what to say or ask. She looked back at the cover of her now closed book. Suddenly the only thing that seemed to pop into her head was Drakken and that greatly disturbed her.

"What happened to Drakken?" Kim asked quietly as she pretended to go back to reading her book.

"MmmHmmm..." Shego muttered. She really wasn't paying attention to Kim. The girl looked up and huffed, getting an irritated expression on her face. The redhead closed her book and aimed the book so that when she threw it, it hit the wood of the frame right next to Shego's head. The other woman fell off the bed out of surprise with the sudden impact of the hardbound copy of The Art of War. "What the hell, Princess!?" She said when she stood up and started stomping over to the girl.

"I was trying to talk to you and you weren't paying attention." Kim said as if it justified almost hitting Shego in the head with a book.

"That doesn't mean you have to throw books at me!" The pale woman yelled. Kim did her best not to shrink back at the woman's tone. Shego sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Okay… What the hell were you saying then?" She folded her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her left leg as she looked at Kim, not amused. This almost made the young hero snicker.

"I asked what happened to Drakken?"

"Hell if I know." Shego said as she rolled her eyes and went to go pick up both of their books. She tossed Kim's book at her and it just landed in the hero's lap. "He probably jumped ship when he saw that it was just you and you little friend wasn't here to keep him from running." Shego went to go sit on the arm chair across from Kim so that she wouldn't be at risk of getting hit with a book if the next time Kim through it, she was actually aiming for the thief's head.

"I see…" Kim mumbled. There was another long silence as Shego started reading again, doing her best to ignore the solemn young woman. Eventually the raven-haired couldn't take the aura that Kim was emitting and she closed her own book rather roughly and set in her lap after crossing one leg over the other. She leaned against her arms which were crossed and pressing against the book in her lap.

"You've been doing nothing but moping and reading or moping and looking at the door to the room or moping and looking at me. What the hell can I do to keep you from moping so that I can read in peace?" Kim looked up from her book again, surprised that Shego was the one to start the conversation. This brought a smile to the girl's face because she hadn't thought that her little ice-breaker would work.

"Talk with me." Kim said blatantly.

"Do what?" Shego lifted an eyebrow.

"Talk with me. You know, converse, speak, etcetera."

"I know what talking is. Why in god's name would you want me to talk with you?" Shego was completely taken aback by the suggestion and she leaned back in her chair again.

"We're obviously going to be here for a little while. We might as well find out what the other person is about so that we don't end up killing each other when we finally go insane from having to social interaction." That caught Shego's attention. She knew all too well what could happen if someone was left alone for too long. Her mind immediately thought of Drakken or DNAmy or Monty Fiske, which disturbed her a little. It was obvious that those people had been left alone for too long in a small room.

"Okay… Fine…" The woman conceded, sighing a little and trying to find a way that the silence would make her go mad. She knew that having a conversation with Kim Possible would drive her insane and that was almost incentive enough to not talk. "What do you want to talk about?" Kim smirked a little, which made Shego unknowingly shrink back a little.

"So, do you remember anything from being Miss Go?" Kim couldn't wait to find out what information the woman may have remembered.

------------------

Shego couldn't help but break out in a short laugh after she took another sip from the small drink that she had made from the mini-bar in Drakken's room. So far, both Kim and she had gone through about half a bottle of rum and half a two liter of Coca Cola that they found in the kitchen. The redhead was also laughing as she took another sip of her drink. Shego's belt was hanging off the back of the armchair and the entire top portion of her uniform was hanging at her hips revealing that she was wearing a black sports bra. Kim was no longer wearing the robe she had been this morning and was now in her own sports bra as well, still wearing the blue pajama bottoms.

"I just couldn't believe the look on that kid's face when we told him we were going to go see the 'Memo Pad.'" Shego started laughing again.

"I know really." The hero laughed as well. "I have to say the worst part of that whole situation was seeing you with Barken." Kist started laughing again, but this time Shego only chuckled before she seemed genuinely confused.

"Why's that?" She mumbled through slightly slurred words.

"An obviously great woman like you shouldn't be stuck with a moron like Barken." Kim was making rather wild hand motions as she spoke. She hadn't had much to drink but it was obvious that the girl couldn't hold her liquor.

"And what's that supposed to me?" Shego leaned forward in her chair and pointed at Kim with the hand that hold her glass, now empty.

"What? You're a beautiful, sexy woman, and despite the fact that you work on the side of criminals, it's rather obvious that you're a good person." Kim was tilting her glass back and forth, watching the liquid seemingly move with it.

"And how the hell do you think that?" The thief laughed again. She knew that she was a ruthless criminal and her reputation preceded her. How could the young woman think that she was a good person?

"Well," The hero started. She set her glass on the small side table that was next to her chair before leaning forward just s Shego was and looking her right in the eyes. "The attitudinator doesn't completely change who you are. It just takes away any evil side of you or any good side of you, and turns you to the 'opposite,'" Kim used the term lightly and used air quotes as she said it. "depending on how much more of one side you have than the other. You were still Shego. Just… without all of your evil." Kim leaned back in her chair again and laid with on leg over the arm of the chair and the other on the floor.

"And that means…?" Shego looked at the girl as if that explain nothing.

"It means that when you're not being grouchy, you're good to the people around you if you actually like them." Kim let out a small hiccup and then stood from her chair. "I need water." Carefully, she stumbled around a little until she got to the door of the kitchen. She put her hand on the handle of the door, but pressed her head against it and started making softly little noises as she breathed and closed her eyes. Despite what the girl had said, Shego smiled when she saw the hero start to drift off a little while just standing there.

"Can't hold your liquor for shit, Princess…" Shego stood from her chair and placed her glass on the table next to Kim's. The woman walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around you, picking her up carefully, but Kim nearly fell over with a small chuckle. She opened her eyes for a moment and smiled when she saw Shego looking at her with a look that can only be described as "You're such an idiot." Kim leaned her head down a little, since she was being held up by the woman, and she gently and very softly placed a small kiss on Shego's lips, leaving her own there for no more than two seconds.

The raven-haired woman looked shocked and when she looked at Kim again with a snarl, the anger practically faded, partially from how tired she was as well since it was yet again on thirty in the morning but also from the look on the tired young woman's face. Kim had laid her head on Shego's shoulder and just closed her eyes. All the other woman could do was roll her eyes half-heartedly before shifting how Kim was held in her arms. Now the girl was being held in a bridle-like way and the thief took her over to the bad and gently laid her down.

"You'll pay for that in the morning…" Shego groaned as she walked over to the sofa, grabbing the fleece blanket Kim had used before and laying down. "Fuckin' kiss me…" She muttered. But in truth, that small little kiss was all Shego could seem to think about until she fell asleep few moments later.

------------------

Kim's eyes slowly opened and when she saw the light of the room she was in, she very quickly pulled the sheets over her head again. Her head was killing her, but when she started thinking about the night before, she smiled a little bit. She had gotten Shego to open up to her a little bit, even if it was just one conversation. The redhead tried to remember as much of the night as she possibly could but all she could remember was up until their conversation about the "Memo Pad" movie. She sat up and out of bed and then stopped. She looked at where she had just been sleeping, after she stood up, and realized she had been in the bed instead of Shego. Then another part of Kim's memory started flooding back.

"Oh no…" She muttered to herself. She had kissed Shego.

She had deliberately kissed the woman she had secretly admired for about two years because she lost control of her alcohol intake. She was just so caught up in the fun conversation that she and Shego were having. She hadn't been able to talk with the woman like that since she was eighteen and strangely enough, she did miss that little interaction between them. She sat back down on the bed, seeing that Shego wasn't in the room, probably the bathroom, and put her head in her hands.

Kim had come to respect Shego as an adversary since the first time they fought, and she knew that after their first few battles, the other woman respected her as well. Over the years after that she had started to realize her attraction to women and tried harder than ever to deny that fact. She would pretend to be overly attracted to certain boys as if to hide that fact and she even dated her best friend to hide that she was realizing that she like women. It wasn't long after that thought that she just couldn't take it anymore. Once she finally admitted it to herself and her friends she felt so much freer to be attracted to who she wanted to and let each attraction come as it did.

She wasn't scared of her attraction to women again until she was in a close hand to hand fight with Shego in yet another one of Drakken's collapsing lairs about two years ago after the Miss Go accident. They were trapped in a tight corridor or hallway and Kim had pushed Shego against the wall, both of them panting hard until the other woman pushed as hard as she could away from the wall and landed straddling the young woman. Shego was holding Kim's wrists but somehow Kim had managed to turn things around and get Shego on her back. Kim had to use all of her body weight to keep the woman there so she pressed herself against Shego. Right when she saw the other woman smirk and say, "Well congrats, Kimmie… You found a way to keep me down…" Kim felt something that she had never felt before. When the mission was over and she was home changing out of her mission clothes and into her clean pajamas, the girl couldn't help but let her mind wander the entire night, thinking about Shego and how she really was a good person which was proved with Miss Go, but more importantly… Just how badly Shego had affected her… She felt the uncontrollable urge to lay back in her bed and reach her hand slowly down to-

"Morning Pumpkin." Shego said as she walked out of the kitchen to see that Kim was still sitting on the bed, holding her head in her hands. Kim looked up and saw that the raven-haired woman was removing oven mitts. Wait… Had Shego just said good morning to her?

"Hi…" Kim said sheepishly.

"Hi hi?" Shego said with an arched brow. "You just going to sit there or are you going to come eat."

"You made food?" Kim looked a little shocked.

"I always do." Shego shook her head and crossed her arms.

"For me, too?" The redhead did not change her expression.

"Is that a problem?" The thief seemed to growl a little at the constant questions.

"Not at all!" Kim said enthusiastically. She didn't know if Shego had made food for the both of them because she saw what a disaster Kim had been in the kitchen over the past five days or if it was that the other woman had warmed up to her a little because of their conversation. Either way, she was more than happy that the other woman had thought of her.

Both of the women wander off into the kitchen and enjoyed their breakfast, Shego starting the conversation this time, asking more about the Miss Go incident, about anything that may have been a little hazy to her. Kim answered with enthusiasm as always and thoroughly enjoyed her meal.

--------------------

It was late on the sixth night that the woman had been trapped in the small, apartment-like shelter. Kim was still awake and she looked at the clock which read that it was twelve thirty. Both women had gotten into their usual place to sleep (Shego in the bed and Kim in her armchair) about three hours ago. The redhead just couldn't sleep because of how cold she was. Being this far at the bottom of the ocean just wasn't warm. Normally she was able to handle the frozen temperature, but tonight she was just shaking too much.

Kim looked over at Shego. She knew that the woman had a much higher body temperature because of the plasma abilities. She had been debating with herself about what she wanted to do for the past two and a half hours.

_"Screw this…"_ The hero thought to herself.

She quietly got up from her chair and tiptoed over to the bed. Shego had her back facing the spacious side of the bed so Kim carefully lifted the sheets back, gently sliding in to not wake the other woman, and then turned over so that her back would be facing Shego's.

_"God if she saw me facing her in the same bed I can only imagine how she would kill me…"_ The young woman decided not to think about that. Instead she focused on how warm Shego was… How even through the clothing, Kim could feel the heat that came off of the other woman's body…

It didn't take long for Kim to fall asleep after that.

-------------------

Shego woke up at two thirty and went to shit a little in her half-awake state but then she felt something next to her. She brought her hand from under the sheets and lit it up turning her head and snarling a little.

What she saw though surprised her.

Kim was still lying next to her, with her back to the woman. The redhead was sleeping heavily, letting out a small coo every-so-often. The thief extinguished much of the heat from her head but allowed the light from the plasma to still surround her hand. She went to put her hand on the girl's shoulder but when she did she felt her skin, it was icy to the tough.

_"So that's why…"_ Shego had assumed that Kim was in the same bed with her just to be in the same be with a woman. Just as she thought that, the girl turned over in her sleep moving closer to the warm hand that was on her shoulder. Kim's eyes opened for only a few seconds. When she saw the faint green glow, she smiled and one silent word was uttered from her lips.

"Shego…" She said softly before closing her eyes again and drifting back to sleep. Shego was about to kick Kim off the bed for turning around and even for cuddling closer, but when she felt the girl shiver, She sighed and huffed. Gently she laid back down on her back and slowly let the flame on her hand die out.

_"Stupid hero…"_ The raven-haired woman thought with endearment as she fell back to sleep.

Maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all…

------------------

To be continued in Ch. 3

Shego seems to be warming up to Kim but who wouldn't if Kim had obviously matured after a few years and come to terms with herself. Hell Shego is even okay with have an out of the closet lesbian lay in her bed. She knows Kim's a good girl at heart. The real question, is Shego starting to realize that about herself?

Next Time: What is Doctor Director's problem? Why can't Kim and Shego be rescued? How long will they have until they run out of food? Now that Shego seems to be warming up to the girl, will she get upset if Kim makes a little slip like she did after all the drinks? Who knows.


	4. Chapter 3

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 3

Fic Info and Update:  
I'm sorry that it took so long to start and finish this next chapter. I know I said I would try and update weekly, but far too many things have been happening and I don't know if I will be able to do that. ^^; BUT! I will try to make Fridays my writing days and hopefully have the chapters up on Saturdays. Now, on to the chapter. I know I left a few things up in the air in the last chapter, most of which will hopefully be clarified in this one. Maybe even a better view from Shego. lol Show what's going on her head a little. Also, I will cover what's going on with Dr. Director a little. Honestly, I'm just doing this as I go. lol Its how I did that last one. x3 But this fic is better, in my opinion. I know where I want it to go and I know where I want it to end, so I think that's pretty good. x3 Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

------------------

(Day Seven)

"Look, I know this isn't want you want to here, but we simply cannot go to rescue Kim." Betty Director said to the picture of Wade and Ron on her monitor. "We simply do not have the time or the money to go after her right now."

"What do you mean you don't have the time or the money!!?" Ron hollered, practically at the top of his lungs in order to get his point across. "Kim has been the most valuable part of Global Justice since she graduated from Middleton High and even more so after she graduated with a Master's two years later!" The young man was starting to become a little hysterical, so Wade gently placed his hand on the blond man's shoulder and directed him to the other chair that had been set up in his room.

"I understand that, but you don't seem to understand just how bad this recession is. If my own daughter were to go missing, I would be able to pull enough strings to get her home. My department is the only one that can handle situations like this at the moment and we just can't do anything at all." Wade nodded to show that he understood, but in the back of his mind, he was cursing Doctor Director for what was happening. Then the woman said something that neither of the boys wanted to hear.

"How do we even know that Kim Possible is even still alive?"

Both of the men simply froze. Ron leaned forward in his chair and folded his arms over his legs, leaning on them. His expression changed and nothing could be registered from his eyes. Wade's expression, however, just showed sorrow. He looked away from the camera on his computer and down to his many keyboards. Betty internally sighed and wished that she had never asked the question to begin with.

"I know what going through you head right now… Look… All I can do is allow you to use one of the GJ ships… I'll arrange for a crew to go with you… All of the men and women who really had a connection with Kim and… You can have a ceremony…" Doctor Director didn't know how she was going to pull that off, but it was the least she could do. She waited silently and patiently.

Wade looked at Ron. All the young man could do was stand up and walk out of the room. Sighing, the teenage look back to the one-eyed woman, his eyes grieving. Before answering, Wade decided to go through the last footage that he received from the Kimmunicator. The entire time, Kim never dropped the device as she swam for Shego and then even after she grabbed the woman. He had watched the footage a thousand times over.

But this time…

He noticed something that he hadn't seen before. The very last image before the camera on the communications device failed, although very blurry, was Kim making her way to a separate and obviously air tight room in the back of the lair. Wade's eyes suddenly lit up and a very small grin worked its way onto his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Doctor Director. If you can't help us, we have plenty of favors we can call in that will help us."

Wade disconnected the call.

--------------------

(Day Seven)

Shego started to wake up, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light that was programmed by the small computer one the desk to turn on at eight o'clock every morning. Why there was a computer in the room that could be programmed to use the power generator but not have an internet connection was beyond Shego. She knew that Drakken was an idiot. He was able to think of damn near everything that he would need expect a means of escape.

The pale-woman started to stretch a little but then stopped when she felt something next to her move. She lit up her hand and was about to strike whatever was next to her but when she turned to see Kim cuddled up against her body. The redhead had her arms around the other woman, with her face nuzzled behind Shego's neck. When Shego had shifted, Kim had unconsciously held the thief tighter to keep her from moving. The raven-haired woman sighed a little to herself. She let the plasma around her hand fade and she looked at Kim for a while.

"Wake up." Shego said in a rather blunt tone before she took her leg and swiftly pushed and kicked the other girl off of the bed with it. Kim woke with a huff and a loud thud on the floor beneath her. She stood up carefully and rubbed her back and butt with her hands before trying to discern what had happened.

"Morning, Princess." The other woman said in a rather curt tone as she sat up in the bed. She crossed her arms and looked at the hero as if she expected an explanation, though she already knew and accepted why the redhead had done what she had. Kim honestly seemed a little scared of Shego's expression.

"Well… It was really cold last night… And I thought-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The woman said in a dismissive tone as she waved it off. She then stood out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. Kim didn't realize that she had been looking Shego up and down a little before the thief turned around and saw the young woman with her head tilted slightly to the side. "Excuse you." Kim looked up at Shego and her face instantly turned a light shade of red.

"I wasn't-I mean-You-" The girl tried to explain but Shego just cut her off again.

"Yeah, you be glad that I didn't kill you for the kiss the other night, but if you try anything else, I swear I'll burn off all that pretty red hair of yours…" Shego scolded the young woman. Kim looked even more sheepish than she had a moment ago. The slightly older woman started walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, and take a shower while you're thinking about my ass." Shego shut the door.

Kim didn't realize that she had been looking at Shego's ass as well. Now she could feel her entire body flush. She crossed her arms over her chest and just stood there for a moment thinking about what the hell actually just happened. Had she really just been blatantly staring at Shego and looking at her in such a way? Was she really looking at the other woman's ass?

The hero just started making her way to the bathroom, shuffling her feet along the ground and still tiling her head to the side, puzzled about what she had just done.

------------------

Once Shego closed the door to the kitchen, she started snickering. She never realized that messing with the redhead in this way would be so much fun. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

To the woman's surprise, she actually started thinking about the answer to that question while she started making breakfast. She gathered some bacon and some eggs from the refrigerator and set them on the counter as she reached for a loaf of bread. With each movement she made, another thought seemed to trail into her mind.

Why hadn't she tormented the younger woman like this before? It was obviously a good weak point. Did Shego just not realize that it was something that she was allowed to use to her advantage? The redhead was clearly distracted by the other woman's words as well as her body, so Shego figured that she should have used that in one of their fights before. The more she repeated practically the same thoughts in her head, over and over again, she began to think on her fights with Kim as well. With each battle that the two women encountered over the year, Shego had barely even registered all of the precarious positions that they had been in. To her it was absolutely natural because they had done it for so many years. Even after Kimmie had come out of the closet, so to speak, Shego hadn't really noticed the change, so it never registered to her to point that out to the girl.

But why was it that this was so natural to her now?

She flipped the four strips of bacon that she had in the pan as well as the two eggs. Toast was then shoved out of the toaster by the odd little device and Shego just grabbed the two pieces without thinking anything of it. Her mind was on auto-pilot as that one question kept circling her mind again and again.

Why was is that she didn't mind fighting with Kim?

Actually…

Why was it that she had stopped trying to defeat the redhead?

That question bothered Shego even more than the last one that her mind had posed. She was using a spatula to shovel the eggs onto separate plates, placing the toast next to each of them. She had started to admit that she had come to respect the young hero, not just for her skills but also as a person. She gritted her teeth thinking about that, but she also had to admit that after the "Miss Go Incident" she had begun to actually enjoy the girls company.

And now that she was trapped with the girl, she didn't mind having someone to… Talk to.

Shego's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to the kitchen open and looked up to see Kim walking into the room. The girl was wearing her cargo pants, but that wasn't what caught the thief's eyes; Kim had walked into the room with her robe completely open. Shego blushed despite herself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shego yelled at the redhead. Kim looked at the other woman with a confused expression. "Close your robe!" She ordered. Kim looked down and then seemed to just tilt her head as she realized that she hadn't closed it yet. She grabbed for the belt in order to secure the two sides of the large garment to conceal her torso.

"Why the fuck did you--- did you--!" The raven-haired woman was so flustered she couldn't even think of her next colorful and very insulting word.

"I just figured we're both girls and-"

"Yeah, this coming from the lesbian!" Shego had interrupted the other girl and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, still attempting to hide the small blush that her mind was trying to deny was there.

"Well, I just thought that since you're straight it wouldn't bother you." Kim's expression changed from defensive to offensive. She also crossed her arms as she shifted her weight to one leg. There was a bit of hurt in her eyes, but she didn't even realize it.

The other woman did however. Shego began to feel something that she had never once felt before in her life. She didn't even know how to name the emotion. All she knew was that she didn't like what she saw in the redhead's eyes.

"You just surprised me… That's all…" The thief turned away from Kim and looked at the food that she had placed on the table. "Let just eat, eh?"She sat down and then used her feet under the table to push out Kim's chair. Kim couldn't help but notice the sudden change in the pale woman's demeanor. The hero let her small amount of anger fade as she went to sit down. For the most part, the two women ate in silence, which left Shego to her thoughts again.

She was starting to think that she had spent way too much time with the redheaded hero. Why else would she have felt so… bad about blatantly saying something like that to the girl? She was Shego, the one woman on the face of the Earth that could insult a man she didn't even know, pick him up by the back of his shirt and the line of his pants and then toss his out a window without feeling any remorse whatsoever. But the look in Kim's eyes had really stung. The thief realized that she had actually wounded the girl.

_'Just don't think about it and you'll be fine…'_ Her mind muttered.

And they continued to eat in silence.

------------------

Kim was lounging in her armchair, fiddling with her Kimmunicator, while Shego sat on the couch that was facing away from Kim. She was reading a book and the two women had spent the majority of the day this way. Kim had been too worried that if se said anything that another lesbian comment would be thrown her way while Shego was afraid of hurting the girl for whatever reason her mind decided to come up with.

The raven-haired woman couldn't concentrate on the letters in her book long enough to string a sentence together. She was scowling as she tried to read because she just couldn't figure out why the little hero kept getting to her this way:

First, she had conceded to actually talking with the young woman. She had to admit that it wasn't entirely bad. In fact, Shego rather enjoyed being able to talk with someone about that one incident. She eventually settled on the fact that she did it for her own sanity so that she wouldn't become a mental case and see flying bunnies what and if she finally got out of this place.

Second, she had actually started cooking some meals for Kim. She never cooked for anyone, not even her boyfriends (which could be counted on one hand with only three fingers) when they were over. She never even cooked for her family, not that she would cook for the annoyances anyway. Again, the pale-skinned woman settled on the idea that it was because she had witnessed Kim attempting to cook for herself once before and she was honestly afraid that the girl might end up blowing the little lair out of the ocean depths if she even tried to make toast.

And Third… Shego hadn't even considered hitting Kim when the girl had blatantly kissed her on her lips. She had snarled but that instantly faded when she saw the look on the girls face: a mixture of exhaustion and blissfulness. Kim had looked so content after that small interaction that Shego couldn't even think about wanting to hurt the girl.

Somehow a fourth this popped into her mind. To go along with all of that, Shego found herself thinking about how Kim had looked when she walked into the kitchen that morning. Even after Kim had tied the belt around her robe, the thief found herself looking at how the girl had filled out since she had originally met the hero or even when they had been in the changing room together during the "Miss Go incident." Kim no longer looked like the thin teenager with no real features. She had filled out to actually look like a young woman: her hips were a little wider, her breasts were fuller, her face had lost the roundness of a child. The girl had a figure now. Shego felt her already overheated skim become a little warmer on her cheeks and her hands began to feel a strange itch.

While Shego was musing on all of this, Kim just sat in her chair. She eventually sighed when she couldn't take the silence any longer. She set her Kimmunicator down on the coffee table and the stood up on her knees on the cushion of the chair and leaned over to see what Shego was reading. Apparently the older woman had picked up the book that Kim had finished reading the other day, The Art of War, by Sun Tzu. She hadn't thought that Shego was the type to get into historical or military figured books. This made Kim smile a little.

The redhead looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already almost eight o'clock, and again she sighed quietly. Looking back at Shego, she noticed that the woman hadn't turned the page at all in the last five minutes.

_'The book isn't that difficult of a read…'_ She thought to herself. She leaned forward a little more so that her mouth was relatively close to Shego's ear. She smiled and just stayed there for a moment with her eyes closed because she knew that she was a little too close to the woman since the hero could take in Shego's scent. Kim quickly shoved that thought out of her mind.

"Hey Shego?" Kim said quietly to try not to startle the woman. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Shego was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped at the sound of Kim's voice and then fell forward of the couch, landing on her hands and knees. She immediately stood back up and looked at Kim with a stern look.

"What, Princess?" The raven-haired woman muttered. Kim now looked rather embarrassed as well as nervous.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier…" She muttered before looking down. Shego seemed rather confused by the words and she uncrossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked bluntly.

"How I walked into the kitchen… I should have been a little more considerate… Not to mention how huffy I got with you after that… I wasn't my place to act that way. Comments like that shouldn't get to me like that, like how they used to…" Kim seemed to trail off a bit but when she looked up she just looked embarrassed rather than ashamed.

Shego couldn't believe it. The girl was actually taking the blame for how Shego had acted. The thief had to just stand there for a moment and process what the hero had just said. Shego hadn't even thought about how her pumpkin had been so "inconsiderate" and just left her robe open. In fact that idea didn't even cross her mind. She just assumed that the girl was used to doing that at her home, walking out of the shower and just walking into her kitchen to eat breakfast. It was normal for most people when they lived alone or so Shego though. Hell, she did it on occasion when Drakken wasn't going to be around for a while. The raven-haired woman sighed and then seemed to smiled a little when she looked at Kim. It was an unconscious smile, not one that the other woman could actually control.

"Stupid hero…" She muttered softly as she actually reached out to stroke the top of Kim's head.

"Huh?" Kim tilted her head a little at the tone of endearment rather than the term itself.

"No worries." Shego said as she knelt down to pick up her book. "It wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean it-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Shego said bluntly looking at Kim as if she really was a "stupid hero" this time. Kim tilted her head a little but then smiled. She understood what the other woman meant. Shego was attempting to apologize, but the gods be damned if those words ever left her mouth. The hero had known the thief long enough to know how prideful she was. Shego would never apologize for something to trivial.

"Thank you." Kim said with a smile as Shego went to place the book on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Yeah, yeah…" The woman muttered. "Now thinking about showers reminds me that I need one. Once I'm done, I'll make dinner. I don't even want you to consider trying or you might actually blow us up this time."

The pale woman walked off towards the bathroom, her hips swaying as she went, which didn't go unnoticed by Kim. The redhead actually decided to watch with a small smirk on her features but right when Shego reached the doorway to the bathroom, she turned around and looked at Kim.

"I knew you were thinkin' of my ass in the shower this morning." And Shego entered the bathroom with a smirk of her own.

Kim sat there for a moment completely still. Then her face turned a bright shade of red just before she fell backwards out of the armchair.

-----------------

(Day Ten)

It was about ten o'clock at night and Shego was lying in bed staring at the TV screen which had been hidden in the cabinet next to the one with Drakken's bland amount of clothing. She was watching a moving the redhead that was now lying next to her had begged to see. Apparently Shego had never seen the movie Toy Story before. Not that she cared to see it. Ever. But Kim had insisted when she found it in the library closet. Kim got Shego to watch it by truthfully claiming that it was her favorite movie as a child. The pair had been watching a number of movies that Shego had wanted to watch over the past three days, she figured that watching an old animated movie before bed was alright. Besides, she could just fall asleep if she got bored with it.

The thief laughed to herself a little when the psychotic child, Sid, appeared on the screen close to the end of the movie. She thought it was absolutely hilarious how the sadistic little child was afraid of the toys, but then again, it toys started trying to attack her, Shego thought to herself, she probably wouldn't be too happy about it either. The difference there, though, was that she would just melt the little bastards.

When the pale-skinned woman laughed a little, Kim shifted next to her. Shego didn't realize it until now, but Kim had fallen asleep on what was now designated as her side of the bed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice that Kim's body temperature was lower than that of the average human, so in order to keep from having a dead hero on her hands, Shego let the freezing young woman sleep with her at night. But now said hero was shift away from her side of the bed and attempting to cuddle into Shego.

The thief snarled a little bit but then something on the TV screen caught her eye again and she couldn't help but chuckle a little to herself. It was such a juvenile movie. She couldn't fathom why her princess enjoyed it. She then looked over to Kimmie and sighed in a bit of defeat when she felt the cold skin of Kim's hands on her abnormally hot skin.

"Alright, fine you little popsicle…" The raven-haired thief picked up the sheets that had been pushed to the bottom of the bed and pulled them over the pair. She bit her lip and then reluctantly put her arm over the girl's shoulders in an attempt to keep Kim from shivering all night long. Then Kim started murmuring in her sleep. She was barely forming a word, but it was obvious what she was attempting to say in her sleep.

"Sh… She…go…" Kim muttered softly. She did it once more and then once again before she finally stopped and began to slip completely into sleep.

The woman Kim had mumbled about in her rest blushed as she tilted her head to look at the sleeping woman. She had never seen the girl so peaceful in all her life or at least in the amount of time that they had known each other. The thief began to think to herself on the redhead outward appearance. The girl always seemed to be in great shape; there was no other way that she would be able to keep up with Shego. The thief then noted how feminine the hero looked. She had always expected for lesbians to appear masculine, but in the amount of time that she had known Kim, the girl was always slender and petite.

Then her mind began to wander to another subject.

What was it that made Kim a lesbian? There couldn't be anything about the outward appearance that would contribute to that. Shego knew that much. She wasn't so stupid to think that. She never thought of homosexuality as a preference rather than an orientation. If you weren't attracted to someone then you weren't. She knew that just from looking at the guys that she had gone out with, thought that was a different level of attraction. It must had been something about the female body that just drove the redhead to appreciate it more and find it sexually appealing.

Maybe it was the way that a woman had curves rather than the blunt straight lines that seemed to make up a man's form. Women had hips and men had… well, hips but they weren't the same; they didn't have a soft look or feel to them. As Shego thought about it more and more she began to realize that Kim's possible orientation was due to the fact that men were rough and course; they had no real softness about them when it came to their figure.

This caused Shego to think on the differences between men and women physically for the rest of the evening. It didn't even register to her that the credits were running up the screen on the television. The woman just looked up at the dark ceiling, musing on every little bit of the body that differed between the sexes. She knew that attraction went beyond physical, but she was now curious as to what made the physical attractive. She began to realize that men were just course and unappealing in many senses. Was that why she enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror when she was dressed in a bathing suit or a formfitting outfit? She knew that she was attractive on most levels, but it never really registered to her that the female form itself was attractive.

These thought continued into the night. It wasn't until about eleven thirty at night that Shego was finally able to drift off to sleep, with her arm still unknowingly draped over the young woman next to her.

---------------

_The feeling was absolutely amazing and Shego couldn't help but let out a long moan as she felt the hands on her hips and the warmth that seemed to steal the small gem atop one of her breasts. It was better than any feeling that she had felt before. Her hair was in her face and scattered across the pillows under her head. The mouth that had gingerly taken her breast was now working at it furiously with it tongue._

"Oh, yes!" She moaned in pleasure and she seemed to arch her back towards whoever was causing her to feel the way that she did. She could feel one of the hands on her hips move slowly down her thighs and gently caress her skin. It was as if she was being touched by the softest hands in the world, as if an angel was gently brushing over Shego's skin with each subtle touch that she received from the being above her.

She then suddenly gasped and let out another cry of ecstasy as she felt that gentle hand light trace a small line over the core of her being. She let another long, soul-searing moan escape her as she felt precise and careful digits work their way over her wet, silken treasure.

Then he felt a careful digit slip inside of her being and she couldn't help but let out another cry as she felt herself climax from that feeling along.

"Oh Kim--!" – 

-----------------  
(Day Eleven)

Shego's eyes shot open and she quickly shielded them from the bright lights on the ceiling of the little apartment-like room. She looked over at the clock and noticed that the light has just turned on because it was eight o'clock.

The thief could feel her hips trembling slightly and she understood why. She began to feel her mind panic as she recollected the dream that she had just been woken up from. She was still panting and she brushed the hair from her face. She looked down at her body which was still clothed and covered with the sheets that she had placed over her and Kim-

Kim!

She looked to her left to see if the girl was still asleep. Much to Shego's relief, the girl was still asleep where she had been the night before. It looked as though the hero hadn't moved an inch since she drifted off. The petrified woman sighed out of reprieve. Had the young woman been awake and noticed Shego's current state, there was sure to be either an awkward conversation or a smirk that the thief would be able to be rid of for days.

What the hell was wrong with her? She had been along with Kim only ten, now eleven, days and she had a dream that included the girl? She had a SEX dream including the girl? She had a SEX dream where the girl was the one that was… that was…

Shego tried to put it out of her mind. She knew what it was; she had been thinking about the physical attributes of any human body before she fell asleep. She had also not had anything to help her with the aching that she felt for well over a year. But the woman just couldn't seem to figure out why she had dreamt of Kim in such a way.

With her degree in child development, she was required to take psychology courses, so she understood how the basic human mind worked. But there was nothing in those textbooks that ever covered why a person would have a specific type of dream about a specific person unless that person having those dreams was enamored in some-

Oh hell no!

Shego was not enamored with Kim. There was just no fucking way that she was enamored with the young woman. There was just no fucking way that she was would be attracted to her nemesis. There was just no fucking way that she would be infatuated with her princess-

Had she been calling Kim _her_ princess?

Shego shook her head. She very carefully stood from the bed to make sure she didn't wake _her_ pumpkin and started walking towards the bathroom. She knew that all she needed was a shower in order to cool her down. However, when she stood up she noticed something that she really hope wasn't there.

When she looked down at where she had been laying, she noticed a rather large dark mark on the sheets and the same mark coated the pants she was wearing to bed. She groaned and just blocked any notion out of her head that something that _that dream_ would have gotten to her like that last night. She when to the clothing cabinet and grabbed some new pants and a new shirt and went off to take a shower.

------------------

Kim slowly started to wake up. She was groggy but she smiled. She felt refreshed. She sleepily got out of bed and stretched a little when she stood up. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was only eight fifteen in the morning. She typically found herself sleeping in until around nine o'clock but that was usually because her current companion was keeping her warm in bed.

With her mind still half awake, she didn't even think to check if Shego was in the kitchen. She simply grabbed a towel off of the shelf of the open linen cabinet and started towards the bathroom. She reached for the doorknob. Carefully she opened the door so that she couldn't fall into the bathroom as she had done on previous days.

She stepped into the bathroom and then looked up only for a large blush to form on her cheeks.

Shego was in the shower, washing the soap out of her long hair. Then the woman started to cleanse her body with a cloth and some soap. She didn't hear or see Kimmie as the girl was frozen there, staring at the other woman. Unconsciously, Kim spoke aloud.

"I knew she was beautiful… But that's simply an understatement…"

Shego looked up to see Kim starting to back out of the bathroom.

"Kimmie! What the hell are you doing!" Shego yelled and grabbed for her towel to cover herself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were in here!"

"The hell you didn't! Get out!"

"I'm sorry! I just woke up! I'm sorry!" Kim ran out of the bathroom just as Shego lit up her hand to threaten the young woman.

Kim ran into small library closet and quickly shut the door before sliding down to the floor and sitting there absolutely terrified that she had upset Shego. She had honestly not heard the shower because of how groggy she was but there was no way that the thief was going to believe that… A small tear began to streak down Kim's cheek. The last thing that she wanted to do was to upset Shego, not because she was afraid of getting hurt or hit in any way, but because she had just gotten the pal woman to talk to her and hang out with her. She didn't want to lose the small connection that she had made with Shego. She didn't want to lose the respect that her (as juvenile as it sounds) crush had for her.

Shego on the other hand was finishing up her shower, angry but not for the reason that Kim thought that the slightly older woman would be. Shego was fuming because she didn't get to finish her shower in peace as she had hope. She was hope for just a few more minutes along so that she would be able to get rid of that small ache she had by herself. She then thought about what she was thinking. She thought about how she had reacted and the exact words that she had spoken. She and Kim had just started communicating. They finally felt comfortable enough to act as though Shego had never gotten hit that last time with the attitudinator. She didn't know why, but the thief didn't want to lose that little interaction again. She didn't know why, but she didn't care why. This time she wasn't thinking about it. She wanted to keep talking with Kim. She always took what she wanted. But… With the way that she acted, she doubted that the girl would want to talk with her again.

"Oh no…"

----------------

To be continued in Ch. 4

Wasn't that strange kids? Shego was having a sex dream about Kim. After only ten days of having civil conversation with her? That couldn't be the case. But who says that they've only really talked with each other for those ten days. They've known each other for eight years now.

Next Time: What will the pair do about the incident in the shower? What will Shego do about her aching and what will Kim do with her new found knowledge of just how gorgeous Shego is?


	5. Chapter 4

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 4

Fic Info and Update:  
Okay! As always the characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to their respected creators who are slaves to a freakin' mouse. =3 Now I know that having Shego and Kim in the same location for such a long time is going to get a little monotonous, but in order for the relationship to work out the way I'm hoping for it to, I have to have them in there for a certain amount of time. I'm just going to give an estimate of two to three more chapters of being stuck here. BUT! I have no idea… I'm doing this as I go. lol Not to mention the title is Caught in an Abyss, but who's to say it doesn't have a different meaning. x3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy how the two fix their issues and more interaction with a bit of problem solving.

-----------------

(Day Eleven cont.)

Shego stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry off with her damp towel. It had almost gotten soaked when Kim had walked into the bathroom on accident just minutes before. The thief had gotten so startled by having someone in the room with her while she was naked that she had pulled the towel in with her and then shouted at the younger woman. That caused the redhead to run out of the room but all Shego could think about was how she knew that she had caused the younger woman some torment by making it apparent that Kim was a lesbian, yet again.

She wrapped a robe around herself, synching it with the flimsy fabric belt, and walked out of the bathroom. She looked around but didn't see her temporary companion anyway in the somewhat large space. The woman then decided to check the kitchen, which was also relatively large for the small space that they were confined, but the girl wasn't there either.

Had she really scared the kid enough to make her hide in the library-closet? Shego went to the closet door which was usually left open to make their apartment like prison seem a little larger. She listened for a moment and she didn't hear anything. She carefully opened the door to make sure not to startle the redhead. However, Kim was far enough in the back of the small library to not get hit or startled by the door. She was sitting on the floor with her arm resting on one knee while the other leg was just resting on the ground. Kim was looking away from the door and was staring at one book in particular, not that she knew the title or anything. She was just stuck on the color of the spine which was an extremely bright shade of red. Shego tilted her head at the sight of this.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Kimmie?" The thief bluntly, but Kim could hear a tone of concern in the other woman's voice. The redhead couldn't seem to answer the question though. "Princess." Shego said a little more sternly, but Kim still did not turn around.  
"Kim." Shego said in a concerned voice and placed her hand on Kim's shoulder, forcing the girl to turn around and face her. The thief was not expecting to see the girl in the state that she was; the hero had obviously been crying, or at least had uncontainable tears in her eyes. There were wet streaks down the girl's cheeks. This only made the woman feel worse than she already did.

"Kimmie…" She started and the next thing she said surprised both of them. "What's wrong?" She seemed to mutter. Despite her state, the hero was utterly shocked. It even showed on her face. However, she still didn't answer which only irritated Shego, but she did her best to keep that from showing. "Kim."

"What…?" The young woman finally mumbled.

"What is wrong?" The raven-haired woman repeated, giving each word emphasis. Kim was silent for a little while, but when she finally spoke again, she looked back at the book she had been staring at.

"I made you mad…?" She seemed to ask as a question rather than a statement. With the way that her companion for the time being was acting, the hero really couldn't tell if Shego was mad or not.

"Who said that?" She asked in a seemingly insulted tone.

"Well, I just assumed-"

"Yeah, well you just made an ass out of both of us." Shego paused for a second. "Look, you startled me, that's all. I'm not mad, I'm not going to hit you, I'm not going to throw plasma at you, and you're fine."

Kim looked back up at the other woman who just looked back at her. The redhead tilted her head for just a moment still discerning if things really were okay. Shego just watched the girl for a moment before one of her eyebrows arched up a little which made Kim laugh. In a fit of joy, the young woman practically jumped and tackled her crush to the ground. Before Shego could react, the young redhead had her arms around her and was just hugging her.

"Can I help you with something?" Shego asked, trying to pry the girl off of her. "You do realize that you're HUGGING ME!?" She ended up becoming louder at the end of her sentence because one of Kim's knees started pressing against her in between her legs.

"Uh huh" Kim said as a rather joyful sound. In her mind, she didn't care if she was hugging who was supposed to be her enemy. Hell, she figured that since she was trapped with the woman, she may as well be civil with her and try to get their previous relationship back, and that included the hugs. What she didn't realize though, was that her leg was still pressed against Shego's crotch.

"Well, GET OFF!" Those words were squeaked out and that caused Kim to move because she thought that for once she may have accidentally hurt the thief. When she looked down at the woman's face, she saw that her cheeks were a very light shade of pink. This made the hero smile again and hug the woman a little tighter. This only caused her leg to press a little farther into Shego's crotch and she had to fight back a moan.

"I'll make you a deal…" The thief attempted to say without her voice wavering.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Let go of me and I'll go make breakfast while you take a shower…" Shego was looking at the ceiling as she spoke, trying not to think about the pressure that was not helping the ache between her leg.

"But I like the hugs better." The hero was just trying to irritate her companion now.

"Okay, okay, fine, you can hug me after breakfast, just get off of me!"

Kim only giggled.

----------------

(Day Thirteen)

Shego was searching through the refrigerator attempting to come up with something that she could make for her and Kim. It had only been about two weeks that the two women had been stuck here and they were already almost out of food.

"Damn that Drakken… Only planned for two week's worth of food?" She growled a little as she just looked at the food that was left which really couldn't be used to make one specific meal. Kim chuckled a little bit as she was leaning over the table a little, not even trying to hide the fact that she was looking at Shego.

"Well, two people go through it faster than one person would." The hero said as she tilted her head when Shego bent over to look at one of the lower shelves.

"Yeah, but even then it's only a month's worth of food." Shego closed the fridge and then turned around to see Kim staring at her. She just rolled her eyes. Since the other day, the pale woman actually thought of Kim's little antics of trying to sneak a peek at Shego's ass every now and then were a little… endearing. That was a thought that thief had been fighting for the past two days. She didn't want to make another snarky comment directed towards Kim's sexuality when she didn't mean it in that way. She didn't want Kim to get offended to the point of not talking to her anymore. So, when she had caught Kim staring at her ass about two hours after the girl had forgiven her, she just simply chuckled, and sauntered her hips as she walked into the other room.

"It's Drakken." Was Kim's short response. That actually left Shego quiet for a while and she just smiled.

"Well, it may be Drakken, but if we don't figure something that we can do for food for a while, then I'm going to have to eat you." Kim started to grin and she leaned forward a little more, attempting to show off her well-endowed chest. Despite herself, Shego blushed because she realized what she had said and how it sounded, but luckily Kim didn't notice the slight pink tone that was appearing on the other woman's cheeks.

"Not like that, though it's good to know where your mind is." Shego remarked. She looked out of the kitchen door and into the other room. She was staring out there as if looking for an idea while Kim was practically rolling around on the floor laughing because of her companion's last comment. "Would you stop laughing and help me?" Kim calmed herself down and started to get back into her seat.

"Why don't we just reroute that outer door to the main room and fill it with water so that the fish poor in and then gather it up once it empties?" Kim was looking at Shego with a smile as though it was an obvious statement. The thief looked at the hero with a rather incredulous look at first but then a smirk of her own worked its way onto her lips more out of happiness that her companion was more of a genius than her idiot boss.

_'Hell, I'm a mercenary; maybe I should work for her and convince her to take over the world.'_ Then she looked at Kim again who was smiling when she saw the other woman smirk. Shego got another idea, but she figured that she could save torturing the poor girl until later.

"Alright, Princess, c'mon." The taller woman walked off into the other room. Kim tilted her head as if she had forgotten her plan already, but she quickly followed after the other woman. As she walked into the other room, she noticed that Shego was at the computer which controlled the electronics in the room. The redhead walked up behind the other woman and just gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder. Shego stopped typing for a second and looked at the hand out of the corner of her eye, unconsciously, and then went back to typing.

"So can you actually get the door opened through the computer?" The girl asked with a smile and a hopeful expression. Shego was still typing and trying to figure everything out on the computer. When she finally found the right information she scanned through the page quietly and Kim just waited.

Actually, she waited and started thinking about how Shego might actually look at her. She also started to think of when she had actually fallen for Shego, which hadn't been too much after the night she had kicked the woman into the electrical tower. She chuckled a little to herself, which made Shego's shoulder move under the redhead's hand a little but Kim didn't notice that.

_'I guess there really is a fine line between love and hate.'_

"Found it…" Shego muttered with an aggravated sigh. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the computer screen. "We can't get the outer door open from the inside without someone to be in the center area where the water drains because there are thermal sensors that detect when a person is standing in the room." The thief put her palm to her face lightly and started to think around this.

"I'll do it."

Shego looked up at Kim and turned in the computer chair. She looked at the girl as if she was absolutely insane. She figured that the girl had to be insane. There was silence between them for a little while before Shego spoke again.

"Why?" She asked in a quiet, incredulous voice.

"Because it has to be done."

"You do realize that we are hundreds of feet below sea level, right?"

"So?"

"Wouldn't the pressure kill you?" The raven-haired woman stood from her seat and crossed her arms, watching the redhead's expressions carefully.

"Not necessarily. There's a reason that Drakken built the doors that way, isn't there? Not to mention, the confined space that the water would be in would make it so that the pressure build up doesn't really do anything. Hell, if this works, we'll probably only have to do this once."

"I get that but-- …" Shego paused and tilted her head a little. "Did you just say hell?"

"Yeah." Kim shrugged her shoulders but still smiled at Shego.

"Okay then…" The thief had to admit that hearing the young woman use a word like that, or any word that would, in normal society be considered a "bad word," was a little…attractive. But very quickly, Shego shook the thoughts away and looked at the door to the room, then back at Kim. "You sure about this? I don't want a dead hero on my hands."

"Anything's possible for-"

"For a Possible, yeah I know." The taller woman finished for her little companion. Unfortunately for her thought, she couldn't help but smile at the little reminder of her past. Without anything telling her to do otherwise, Shego reached out and petted the young woman's head a little before walking over to the door without a word. Shego looked at the little pad next to the door, which had yet another hand-identification scanner. It resembled every other one that she had ever used when in Drakken's employment. Her fingers pressed several buttons, reprogramming the command required to use the door.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as she walked up to the older woman.

"Resetting it."

"To do what?"

"This way, I'll actually be able to let you back inside without having to use the outer panel, which I'm pretty sure is broken anyway." Shego said rather bluntly without looking up. Her fingers were moving a little faster than Kim realized that they would when programming stuff. It was as thought the woman had done this many times before.

"Let me guess; you had to do that in order to keep Drakken out of your rooms?" Kim laughed a little bit as she stood next to Shego.

"You know it." Shego said as she typed in the last few set of commands into the keypad. "Done." The pale woman crossed her arms and had a grin of smug satisfaction on her face. "And he thought that he could change it to keep me from doing it. Ha."

"Okay then." The hero smiled and then started to take off her trademark mission clothing. Shego looked at her right when the girl had taken off her shirt and was now working on her bra. The slightly older woman couldn't help but watch until her common sense kicked in and she looked away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a calm voice as she crossed her arms again and looked back towards the door they were working with.

"This is the only set of bra and panties that I actually have and if I can spare them another trip into the salt water, I think that's for the best." Kim had tossed her shirt and bra off to the side, causing Shego to just stare a little more intently at the door.

For the past few nights, Shego had been having all sorts of odd dreams that she realized that she shouldn't be having. There was that first dream the night before Kim had walked in on her shower, which had only been three nights ago. But the dreams hadn't stopped there. She had another one the night after. It Shego being in the shower and the young hero walking in on her, just as the redhead had earlier that day. Kim had stepped into the shower and Shego had just allowed it as thought it was something that she was used to and Kim had taken over from there. The next night, it was something relatively similar, but this time it was Kim stepping out of the shower and out of the bathroom of some unknown residence. Shego had dropped from the ceiling and started kissing at Kim's neck before the dream progressed into something more intimate. And those were only the most memorable dreams of those evenings. She had stirred a few times each night before falling back asleep and dreaming of her and the other woman just sitting together and interacting in different scenarios.

As Kim was slipping out of her pants and tossing them along with her belt off to the side to join her shirt, Shego was trying to convince herself that those dreams were merely because she had not had any intimate interaction with anyone in well over a year.

_'And it's not like its abnormal to have a sex dream about someone whom you see regularly'_ She thought to herself as she watched the hero take off her panties through the corner of her eyes. _'Okay so what if I'm starting to find Kimmie attractive… That doesn't change my orientation in the slightest.'_ Then that sent another number of thoughts whirling through the thief's mind. Her orientation? Was that the only reason that Shego was fighting her mind about those dreams? The woman never really found herself concerned about those sorts of things. She could remember a number of times where she had flipped through a magazine and stopped to admire a young woman. She had learned a long time ago that finding the same sex attractive was not a bad thing and she thought on a number of occasions when she was a teenager that she may be bisexual and she never found herself really trying to hook up with a guy, just attempting to use them for her own personal enjoyment and the need to scratch the occasional itch since she felt as though that was something that only a guy and a girl could do, even though her current dreams were starting to prove herself otherwise, and then there was a number of other times when she had actually seen a woman walking on the beach and she had thought to herself that there really wasn't anything from with a woman's ass at all and then-

"Shego!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs bringing Shego out of her thoughts.

"What?" The raven-haired woman looked slightly disgruntled as she looked at the now naked Kim Possible who was standing before her. The girl's weight was shifted to one side and her arms were crossed over her chest. For once, Shego actually stared at the young woman, trying so hard not to look anywhere but the hero's face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." Kim pointed to the clock because she had actually counted the amount of time that Shego had been wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Okay, so what do you want?" The pale woman still looked rather disgruntled even thought she had a very light shade of pink tracing her cheeks, but Kim didn't seem to notice that.

"We were going to open the door in order to get food?" The hero was starting to wonder if the thief was feeling well enough to even try this right now.

"Right…" Shego mumbled. She turned back to the hand-identification scanner and placed her palm to it, still looking at Kim out of the corner of her eyes. Once more the thoughts of how much Kim had filled out over the years were starting to floor the thief's mind, but she did her best to stay on track.

Once the door was open, Kim stepped inside. Despite herself, the raven-haired woman watched Kim walk into the small dome. Somehow the hero could feel eyes on her and she grinned as she swayed her hips.

_'I knew that she couldn't possibly be straight!'_ The hero seemed to laugh in her own mind as she just stayed by the inner corner of the door. "All set" She said.

Shego nodded and took her hand off of the scanner in an instant the door slid shut and they could hear the hiss of the door sealing to keep the room air tight. The pale woman's heart began beating faster for no reason that she could see. Her temporary companion was risking her life all because of some stupid flaw that the original designer of this stupid room ended up making. But they needed food and she knew that Kim was going to refuse that Shego-

Wait… Shego never cared what anyone said or how they felt about a certain situation. Just as she was about to stop the whole process, the outer doors opened and began flooding the small room that the redhead was in. She braced herself against the wall, but the water created quite an impact and she was thrown against the concrete. The doors to the outside had not even been fully opened because of how Shego had rigged them.

The redhead pushed herself up the wall as for as she could get herself. She propped herself up against ceiling and the wall, waiting for the thermal sensors to detect that her feet were no longer on the floor. However the doors did not shut. Kim's eyes didn't fill with panic. She simply analyzed the situation and looked to the door, knowing that the woman couldn't see her.

Shego was watching what she could on the control panel and noticed that the doors were shutting. She began to feel her heart race a little faster and this time she could feel herself actually… worry. She began working with the buttons trying to set the controls to manual. She found that the only manual option that she could set was for the inner doors. She began to reset the control pad. Her fingers worker furiously at the device and she could feel her heart rate increase for some unknown reason to her.

Kim was about to be submerged under the water. She took a deep breath and settled under the small surface above her. She could see that if she was able to get out of this without drowning, that the plan would work; fish were trying to swim around in the small space and brushing against her. She began to feel her lungs burn and her mind start to swim. She kept watching with blurred vision and burning eyes the outer doors and watched as they then slammed shut. The water level began to drop and she felt herself being pulled down as though something was tugging at her entire body and forcing her to move. She was pulled by the water and through the inner doors of the small apartment like room and the water gushed over the carpets and forced her to the ground.

Or what she thought was the ground at first.

She lifted herself up with her arms and smiled in a bit of triumph. However when she looked down to see why the ground did not feel like the ground, she found that she was poised above Shego in a precarious position. Her hips were just about the thief's and she was pressed against the other woman who was now sopping wet with the sea water.

Even with such an alluring position for the hero, Kim found herself just smiling even wider and wrapping her arms around the pale woman.

"It worked!" She declared as if she ever had a doubt in her mind that it wouldn't. She listened for Shego's response, but it never came. All that happened when the hero lifted herself up a little bit once more was as fit of surprise that welled up in the young woman as Shego threw her arms around Kimmie and pulled her back down into a hug.

"Uh… Shego…?" The redhead asked quietly. She didn't receive and answer and just let her temporary companion realize what she was doing on her own.

Shego on the other hand knew exactly what she was doing but could not do anything to keep her body from doing it. She had thought for sure that Kim Possible had drowned in the five minutes that she was sure that the hero had been under water. She managed to sit up but still didn't let go of Kim as just kept her close in that hug. Eventually Kim managed to gently pry herself away from the other woman just to look at her for a moment to study her "arch-foe."

"Shego, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Princess…" Shego muttered looking off to the side of the room and crossing her arms a little bit, doing her best to wash away the show of affection. Kim tilted her head but then smiled softly. She leaned forward a little, causing Shego to instinctually lean back just an inch. Kim moved quickly to do all she wanted to do, which was place a small peck of a kiss on the very corner of Shego's mouth.

Kim stayed where she was position for just a moment and then started to lean back. Shego turned her head slightly at the last moment and caught Kim's mouth for only a mere second. They were quiet and still for a moment and the hero couldn't help but just revel in the feeling of what she was receiving. The thief slowly moved away and then coughed softly. She moved slowly in order to not knock the young woman over and began walking to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get something to wrap the fish in… Can you get something to try and clean the floor with…?" Shego asked as she began walking toward the kitchen.

"Of course." Kim said. She touched her mouth with her fingers until she realized just how cliché she was being for doing such a thing and she stood up to go gather some of the extra towels that Drakken has stowed in the room.

Little did she know that no matter how cliché it seemed to want to touch her mouth after the light embrace, her counter-part was doing the very same. Shego had no idea what had come over her. She had no idea why she had done what she had, but she felt as though it needed to be done. She was relieved that Kim was alive even though it was a very small adventure that they had just been on.

------------------

Instead of eating dinner in the kitchen, the women decided to eat their food in the main room, on the comfy arms chairs and the sofa. They also wanted to have a bit of a celebratory drink since they were able to procure more food as well as keep Kim alive a little while longer.

They had gotten half-way through the meal before they started laughing and drinking a little bit more. They were discussing how their friends or employers were so absolutely ridiculous sometimes. They started talking about their fights and started talking about their own missions. Shego had begun talking of one of her old heists in Paris, France.

"And that's how I got on the most wanted list in that country." Shego said with a bit of a smirk as she lifted her glass and took another sip of her drink. Kim was in her arm chair having a laughing fit because of the story. Shego had explained that the she had been on her way to The Louvre in France in order to steal one of the most priceless paintings and one of the world's most famous, the Mona Lisa. To make a long story short the entire escapade somehow ended with the Eiffel Tower having confetti poor out of any opening that the colorful paper could find. Needless to say, it was Shego that had caused everything and she wanted to leave with a bang. Once Kim recovered enough to form a coherent sentence, she just laughed as she spoke.

"How do you do the things that you do?" She asked in a rather amused tone.

:Eh, I just live by my own philosophy." Shego retorted.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Whatever doesn't kill me, better run fast." Shego just grinned as that sent Kim into another laughing fit just as she managed to take a drink from her own glass. "Careful, Princess, or it'll come out your nose like that ramen the other night." The pair had had ramen noodles the other night simply because it was all they could find until now. Shego had said something so obscure that it had made the hero laugh so hard that a noodle actually came out of her nose.

Eventually Kim calmed down enough and the pair had a bit of a silent moment as they ate. Kim had some time to think, focusing on what Shego had said. Once they had gotten past the rest of their food and set their plates down in the small table between them, Kim began asking Shego about what had happened after the woman got kicked into the electrical tower. She seemed rather ashamed to bring it up. Shego just laughed to herself as she saw how upset her Princess was by the whole situation. She assured the girl that she was fine. The radiation that she was hit with as a child caused her body to become resilient to a number of things and one of those happened to be electrical shocks. After a long drawn out conversation about that night and how even though Shego hadn't been killed by that, she would make the hero have to run fast in her own time, they began talking about the rest of the evening, the little misadventure of a relationship that Kim had with Ron and how she used him for a cover. Soon enough everything degenerated down to how Kim had come out of the closet.

"And I just realized that there was NO point in staying in a closet that wasn't a walk in." That earned a small laugh from Shego. Kim was lying in the armchair as Shego often had a habit of doing when she used to get bored with Drakken's constant yammering. They both took another drink. A small silence filled the air and Shego just looked at her glass for a while. The oddest question had just popped into her head, and she wasn't sure if it would be considered offensive. Even so, Kim was the first to notice that they were quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Kim asked, leaning over the small table between them. Shego hadn't even noticed the girl move. She started at the hero who was obviously attempting to show off her now ample chest from the way she had her hand on the table and her knees on the cushion of the couch. The thief had to force her eyes to move to Kim's eyes.

"Don't mean this in a bad way, but how do you know if you're…" Shego paused attempting to find the least undermining word she could think of. "If you're gay." She put it bluntly. Kim just smiled and started to get off of her perch. Her inhibitions were being distinctively lowered and it was plain to see as she made her way over to Shego and gently sat in the woman's lap.

"It's easy…" The hero purred. "What do you find attractive in a man?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Shego after stealing a small sip of the other woman's drink.

"Are you actually asking me?" Shego seemed incredulous to the question.

"Yes…" Kim purred again. Shego actually had to think but it was rather difficult to do when Kim was very much pushing herself on the woman. The raven-haired woman wasn't about to tell the girl to stop because that might be misconstrued as a signal that she liked it and need the attention to stop so that she could think straight. It took her a moment to answer as Kim smiled softly and placed her nose dangerously close to Shego's ear.

"Does personality count…?" Shego muttered. She honestly didn't like their personality at all. It was always one thing or another with men. And she couldn't think of an honest answer for physical features.

"No…" Kim breathed onto Shego's ear softly. "Let me ask you this instead… What do you find attractive about a woman…?" The hero looked Shego in the eyes and let a small grin grace her features. She leaned forward and cautiously, though softly brushed her lips over her companion's. The thief felt something shudder through her. She couldn't help but lean forward, into the feeling, but Kimmie would have none of that. She leaned back a little and just merely brushed her lips over Shego's once more. Instinctively, completely on auto-pilot, she tried to lean forward again, not understanding what she was doing. Kim grinned a little more and pressed her lips to Shego's, very softly letting their lips play together. When the redhead pulled away to study the pale woman's face, Shego opened her eyes and let a smirk trace her features as though she was the cunning, mischievous fox.

"So… What do you find attractive about a woman…?" The hero asked again, letting each word drip from her lips like sweet venom. Shego leaned a little closer to Kim and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and let her hands move over the young woman's ass, looking more and more like a mischievous fox.

"You…"

Shego leaned in for a more fervent, eager, desiring kiss. Even with her lower inhibitions and initiation of intimate attention, Kimmie could not help but feel surprised. But she was not at all deterred. She moved closer to Shego and returned the embrace with just as much passion and with just as much desire. Their mouths played with each other, their tongues moving to tease the other, and Shego could not help but realize that this felt amazing.

----------------

To be continued in Ch. 5

Next Time: What will Shego do in the morning? What happened this evening? Why am I leaving you on such a terrible cliffhanger? Why was most of this written in a cheesy way? lol


	6. Chapter 5

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 5

Fic Info and Update:

The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Disney and their creators.

A lot of you are going to hate me. lol At least for the first part of the chapter. I got a lot of people making quick assumptions about what happened in the fic. x3 This is going to be a rather slow moving chapter so please bare with me. A lot of you won't get your wish until the next chapter. lol I also understand that this is a little shorter than my last two chapters, but honestly, as most people would agree, I need to get them out of the abyss soon or people will lose interest. lol

Either way, I hope you enjoy.

------------------

(Day Fourteen)

The lights to the large apartment-like room clicked on at their usual time of eight in the morning. Shego's eyes slowly opened and she grimaced at the annoying brightness of the florescent bulbs. She groaned a little and began to shift her weight a little to stretch. But something stopped her.

She looked at where she was and found that she was sitting in the arm chair that she had been in last night. She was in her pajamas but what she couldn't figure out was why she was unable to shift to stretch. She looked to her side and found a head of red hair in her face. She yawned a little and went to just lay her head back down.

Then a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had kissed Kim the previous night. She had gotten drunk and been attempting to top Kim in a battle of mischievous flirting for some ungodly reason and she had ikissed/i Kim! Memories from the previous night started to flood back into Shego's mind and she was thankful that nothing had been taken any further than the kiss. After they both had their little bit of fun, they had both just yawned and must have passed out after that.

In her surprised, Shego moved very quickly out of the arm chair, disturbing Kim as the redhead fell into the now empty cushion which woke her up. She yawned and stretched and looked at where she was laying. Half of her body was off of the chair while her front half was lying on the cushions. She sat up in the chair and looked at the coffee table, noticing the nearly empty bottle of rum and the very empty bottle of wine. Then she noticed who was standing next to the table. Shego was standing there with a dead look on her face as if she had no thought process or emotions whatsoever.

That wasn't far from the truth. Shego was completely dumbstruck. She couldn't find words. She had been flirting back last night. She knew that she was enjoying herself and indulging in a little play time, but she didn't realize until that morning what that little play time actually meant.

She was actually attracted to women.

She was actually attracted to Kim.

Shego just stood there, reflecting on all of this. She had built up quite the reputation with the hero and she knew most everything about the young woman. They had known each other for years and there was often sexual tension between people you worked with, or worked against in this case. She had learned from her psychology courses at Go University that more often than not, a little play time resembling that of which Kim and Sheog had done the previous night was all that was needed to relieve that sexual tension. But Shego realized something else; that little "play time," as she began to refer to it, only made her want more and only spurred her on. She had been looking at Kim in this new light for some time and she just now realized that she was attracted to women in general, attracted to Kim specifically, wanting to be with Kim in a way that no one else is allowed to, wanting to let the young woman relieve that ache that she had felt for—

"Shego?" That snapped the thief out of her thoughts. She had been staring blankly at the redhead unknowingly for the past few minutes and Kim was obviously beginning to either worry or become disturbed. Possibly both.

"Yeah?" Was all Shego could respond.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked a little sheepishly. She remembered quite vividly the evening that they had last night. She enjoyed every second of it, but she wasn't too sure if Shego was going to be willing to speak to her again.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure…?" Kim muttered.

"Yeah…"

"Because you seem a little—"

"I'm fine." Shego said curtly. She was forcing some of her usual tone back into her voice. "I just need a shower…" She muttered. i'A very, very cold shower…'/i She thought.

"Shego, do you want to talk about—"

"After."

Kim was silent for a moment after hearing the tone in Shego's voice and just watched the woman walk off towards the bathroom, taking a fresh shirt and pair of pants with her. The hero sighed a little to herself as she heard the water of the shower turn on. She began to think of what she could have—or did do—the night before that could have made her companion respond in such a way. However, her mind could only wander to the kiss that they had shared before they passed out.

i'God, how cliché is that… Two women getting drunk and kissing…'/i The only thing that could go through her head then was that song by Katy Perry that once you listen to it, it will never leave your mind. The redhead groaned because that song was now tormenting her with its repetitive nature.

But something snapped her out of that painful repetition. When she had asked if Shego had wanted to discuss what had happened the previous night, the woman had not said no. She had simply stated that she needed to take a shower beforehand. That put her mind at ease somewhat.

-----------------

Despite that fact that Shego was beginning to shiver because the water in the shower was so cold (which is quite a feat given her extremely high body temperature), the woman still found her body wanting her to relieve that ache that she felt.

"I hate life…" She muttered to herself. The thief resolved to do something about this later, probably after her Kimmie--…….. after Kimmie went to sleep that night and she could have the apartment-like prison quietly to herself. She doubted that it would work, but she was hopeful.

The mercenary exited the shower, careful not to slip, and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror for any extra grooming that she might want to do and found that there really wasn't anything else to do. Slowly she got dressed, contemplating on what she was going to say to her princess…… Kim. She knew that she had to justify her actions in order to save what reputation she had, but the more she thought about it, the more that reputation seemed to not matter. She thought on it long after she had thrown her dirty clothes into the basket in the bathroom and had gotten dressed. She sat on the counter, puzzled and wondering what had gotten to her. Had she never realized that she had stopped trying to kill her nemesis, now companion, long ago? Well after a month of their interaction, Shego had found Kim to be too much fun; she was a worthy adversary. She had even told Kim that after the Miss Go incident, she had started to see her pumpkin….. Kim… as a friend.

"I guess that six years really can change a person…"

With that, Shego decided to wander into the kitchen to make the two women breakfast. Little did she know that Kim, the danger in the culinary world, had already prepared them some lightly seared salmon with small omelets on the side. Shego was dumb struck. She looked at the small spread on the table and then looked at the clean counter and then the clean floors and then the clea—

"Shego?" The hero said in a sheepish voice.

"How did you manage to not kill us?" Shego asked as bluntly as she could muster. This actually made Kim smile and she spoke with a little more confidence.

"I've been watching you cook for the past two weeks. Being the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon has its perks at times." She chuckled a little and sat down, also motioning for Shego to sit down as well. She would have pulled out the woman's chair, as she had a habit of doing occasionally in their little situation just because it was proper, but considering last night, she though, it was better for he to not.

The pale woman sat as her companion had and began to carefully and cautiously dig into her meal. After the first bite, she couldn't help but get lost in the sensation of the food; It was delicious! Shego couldn't believe it and she had to take another bite just to be sure. Once again, the food was amazing. She looked up at Kim who was just eating quietly. However, the redhead looked a little worried. The thief couldn't even remember why the girl would be until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kim touch her fingers lightly to her lips.

i'Right…'/i She thought to herself. Even as the woman thought about it, she wasn't as nervous as she thought that she would be after the shower. Her and Kimmie were just sitting there as they had been doing over the past few days, eating. Normally there would be a conversation involved with their meal…

Well it had to start somewhere.

"Princess…?" Shego said quietly. This snapped Kim out of her thoughts and she looked up at Shego with a smile. She was just happy that her temporary companion was speaking to her.

"Yeah?" She smiled a little, expecting a hard conversation. She watched Shego take a deep breath and look down at her food, picking at it and taking a few bites here and there before she spoke again.

"I think I need to tell you something…" The thief muttered.

"That's that?"

"Last night…Obvious what happened… right?" Kim nodded. "Okay… Well, I can't say… That I didn't enjoy it…" Kim's heart seemed o skip a beat. That was not at all what she was expecting Shego to say. She was expecting Shego to throw more harsh words about her sexuality at Kim.

"And… I've never actually enjoyed a man…" Once more Kim's had to hide her surprise. "You probably don't remember too much o the conversation last night do you…?"

"Bits and pieces… Sorry. I can't really hold my—"

"So I've noticed." The raven-haired woman already knew what Kim was going to say. Yeah, Kim can't hold her liquor, but she noticed that all it did was lower her inhibitions rather than change her personality in anyway.

"Sorr—"

"No sorries." Shego said bluntly. "Can I finish?" Kim only nodded.

"You asked me a number of questions… But the only one I remember the answer to was… Well, I'm sure you can guess."

There as another long pause. Both women started to polish off their meals. Kim understood what Shego was saying but not where she was going. Shego couldn't help but think that she was about to go out of her mind, if Kim didn't do so first. Once their food was gone, they still sat there in silence. The redhead waited patiently until the other woman spoke again.

"And you saw the answer to that question." Shego finally looked up only to see that Kim was staring down at the empty plate in front of her.

"So where does that leave us…?" The hero asked quietly.

Shego reached across the table and carefully her Kimmie's bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Against any bit of common sense that she had, against her own will, and against all that her nature told her to do, she gently cupped the girl's cheek. Kim looked up, completely shocked. Against her accord as well, she gently held the hand on her cheek to her.

"You're going to help me figure this out, Princess."

"I don't—"

"You're going to help me understand my real sexuality."

"Shego, I—"

The taller woman stood and very quickly moved to keel next to Kim and carefully pulled the young woman to her, embracing her and stealing a long kiss, one that Shego never knew that she, herself, could produce with such passion and such confidence. When they parted, Shego pressed her forehead to Kimmie's and let her usual grin reside on her features.

"Now do you understand…?"

------------------

(Day Sixteen)

During the first two days of the companions' second week stuck in the small apartment like space was filled with Kim relaying to Shego whatever the pale woman wanted to know. Each of Shego's questions ended up being something about how Kim could ever have even found her to be a good enough person to like, let alone develop a crush on. Kim just responded with what Shego had thought of two days before which was that six years really can change a person.

The two women went about their daily routines of attempting not to be bored out of their minds. Sometimes they would even engage in what Kim liked to call "Little love games" for whatever reason that Shego could not fathom, but she never complained and actually liked that idea.

"So what do you want for dinner, Kimmie?" Shego asked from the kitchen.

"Were we able to catch any scallops with the last batch that we caught?" Kim called from the bathroom. She was just getting out of the shower and had only a towel wrapped around her as she poked her head out the out.

"Actually, yeah. Lucky us, eh?" The thief couldn't help but laugh a little to herself. What an odd coincidence.

Kim was in the bathroom and was trying to make her hair looked as nice as she could make it. It wasn't a special occasion, but the redhead couldn't stand it when her hair was a mess. She was towel drying it periodically and then brushing it out until it was how she wanted it. When she peeked her head out of the bathroom again, she listened and heard the stove and Shego singing a little to herself as she cooked. The hero smiled; she was really enjoying the sound.

But then she got a wicked idea.

She stepped out of the bathroom and quietly entered the kitchen. It was difficult to sneak up on Shego, but she had done it for years and she knew how to get around the other woman. She walked up behind her companion and cautiously, very gently, lifted Shego's shirt from the back, slowly dragging her fingers against the other woman's skin. Kim leaned into Shego and let a soft, content moan escape her lips as she pressed her bare chest to the thief's bare back, loving the feeling of skin on skin: a craving that she had wanted for some time now.

Shego let out a small moan as she felt Kim's gently fingers on her back and then even more so what she felt the hero press herself against the pale woman. Instinctively, she reached on arm behind her to hold the young woman to her.

"What are you up to, Pumpkin…?" The raven-haired woman asked in a wavering voice.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like… And since you're" Kim chuckled a bit as she spoke her next words, "Out of the closet… I figured this might be okay…" She was right. Shego wasn't bothered by the contact at all, which surprised the thief. She felt comfortable. She did find it difficult to focus on the food that she was certain that she was about to burn, though.

"Kimmie… I gotta get this food done…"

"Right." Kim said with a smile. She gently kissed at Shego's neck before trotting out of the kitchen and back into the bathroom to dress.

Shego stood there for a moment attempting to shake off that feeling. She was certain that being comfortable with someone in the manor that she just was with Kim would take weeks, sometimes months. She had never been so willing to let someone just… let someone embrace her like that before. And she just melted under Kimmie's touch.

The rest of the evening went as any other day would have. They ate and talked and enjoyed a movie, making snippy comments towards the weird characters or even just being quiet at the emotional parts of the movie.

Eventually when Shego decided that it was time for them both to go to sleep, Kim had another idea. The redhead sat up on the bed on her knees and looked at Shego with a soft smile. The thief looked back at the young woman with a smile of her own, though it was obvious that she didn't understand why Kim was smiling to begin with.

"What, Princess…?" The pal woman asked.

"Nothin'…" Kim said softly. "I just wanted to say good night…"

The hero leaned in cautiously, in case her companion showed any signs of backing up, she there weren't. She proceeded noting that Shego was not going to be moving forward any. The young woman placed a small, gentle kiss on her crush's lips. Both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling for some time until both of them had to break for a quick breath. Neither had realized, even Kim, just how wonderful a kiss could be; they never realized that such an innocent kiss could leave you breathless; they never realized just how significant a light kiss such as that could be.

Kim smiled again and kissed Shego's cheek before moving to her side of the shared bed as much as she could and laying down.

"Good night." She said softly.

"Good night… Kim…"

----------------

iWith hands trailing over her hips and stomach, all Shego could do was lay there and moan. She was loving the attention that she was being paid; she as loving every damn second of what she was receiving. As much torture as it was, she knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

Gently, softly lips took hold her hold of her breast, which caused the thief to let out a much longer, pleasure filled moan. She ran her fingers through the red tresses of the person above her and she arched her back slowly. She attempted to press herself against her loving tormentor as much as she could as if skin wasn't enough.

Carefully, a hand pushed Shego's hips back to the bed and all the other woman could do was whimper, a sound she had never once emitted in her life. Slow, soft kisses began to trail over the raven-haired woman's chest and stomach and down one of her thighs. And then the kisses stopped. A gently hand traced its finger tips lightly over Shego's stomach and made every muscle in her abdomen twitch, wanting and aching, knowing what was coming and knowing that the torment and torture would make it all the sweeter. That light hand trailed over the woman's thigh again before Shego let out a long, passionate moan as a pair of sweet lips pressed against the core of her very being and she screamed in pure ecstasy!!/i

------------------

iShego ran her hands over the soft skin in front of her; she let her finger tips dance over the woman's back in front of her. She was poised above the other woman, gently straddling her hips and pressing herself into where she was perched. The being beneath her moaned and reached a shaky hand behind her in order to find Shego's. The thief obliged and let her captive hold her hand while running her fingers through the red hair that was splayed all over the pillow.

She then moved that hand and began to trace imaginary lines over the younger woman's ribs and over her hips and then back behind her. She let her hand play in the sweet mess that had been made just behind where she was perched. That gorgeous scent was filling the room and it was all that Shego could focus on as she cautiously let a careful digit slip through the protective petals of her captive.

The being beneath her moaned and damn near screamed in pleasure as she was given the best satisfaction that any woman could ever have and she screamed Shego's name to the heavens, making it seem as though neither of their pleasure would ever end./i

* * *

iBoth of their fingers dug into the fabric beneath them. Neither of them knew where they were and at the moment neither of them cared. All they knew was that the other was touching them in a manner that no other person would dare touch, would dare to even try. Each had them had their lips on the other, being sure not to drop any of the sweet mess that they had both made.

Shego began to dig her fingers into the woman above her's bare thighs and she moaned her lover's skin, causing her lover to moan just as loudly. They could feel how much the other cared with each gentle touch and each small caress.

The two women could taste each other in a way that they had never before thought of. They were able to hold each other and kiss the most intimate part of the other, caressing each other's skin and holding them as close as skin would allow.

Shego moaned loudly and she did her best to keep a steady rhythm as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her again and again. The being atop her began to moan and scream for her and both had to throw their heads back and scream the other's name, letting pure ecstasy wash through them./i

------------------

(Day Nineteen)

Shego woke up panting and letting out small moaned whimpers occasionally. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep this up. She knew that Kim had to know that something was up. She slept right next to the young woman for crying out loud. She had been having erotic dreams about her princess for three nights in a row.

For the past few days, the women had been sharing kisses, each one more passionate and a little naughtier than the last. Each one forced Shego into the bathroom to take a cold shower, but that had stopped working about a week ago when she first started having these dreams. She knew that she just couldn't ask Kim to "help" her with that little "itch" that she had.

The thief looked up at the ceiling and noticed that the lights were one meaning that it was past eight in the morning. She carefully stood up from the mess on the sheets that she had created while being very careful not to disturb Kim. She made her way to the kitchen.

i'Maybe cooking for a bit will get my mind off of all this…'/i

------------------

(Day Nineteen – Evening)

Kim had finished her dinner far after Shego had left to go take a shower. The redhead wanted to take her time but for some reason, Shego wanted to hurry through it in order to take a shower. Kim didn't ask any question. She just finished her food and cleaned up the kitchen.

As she walked out into the bedroom around, though, she heard something coming from the bathroom that was more than just the sound of running water. Very quietly, she leaned her ear against the door to listen, knowing that Shego would not appreciate her walking in on her again.

What she heard made her blush a bright shade of red. She could her Shego in the bathroom, pleasuring herself. What's more…

She as moaning Kim's name.

------------------

Furiously typing on the computer in his room, Wade had been up endlessly for the past two, almost three weeks. He was searching all of the oceans that he could and all of the known possible points for Drakken to have built his underwater lair.

"What is taking you so long!" Yelled one of the most annoying voices that Ron and Wade could have ever had the displeasure of working with.

"Keep your lab coat one!" Wade snapped back. "I'm working as hard as I—"

He stopped. He stared at the screen for a good minute and a half before a small grin and tears filled his eyes.

"Bingo…"

------------------

To be continued in Ch. 6

Next Time: Oh no, Kim heard Shego. What is she going to do? And What is it that Wade was doing? Did you all forget about him? And who is the one with the annoying voice? What did Wade find?


	7. Chapter 6

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 6

Fic Info and Update:  
Again nothing belongs to me accept for the premise of the story. I also don't own Halo or any of the characters associated with it aside from my OC.

So this fic is looking to be a little shorter than I originally anticipated, but we'll see what happens. I might actually decide to take this farther than their internal conflicts. lol Now **SPOILER ALERT.** I know that a lot of this chapter is about Kim and Shego's… well, first time together. *cough cough blush blush* It takes up more than half of the chapter, however, I felt it was necessary to convey the proper emotions as well as Kim's feelings. And as for the crossover at the end of the chapter, you'll notice that I reference one of Kim and Ron's missions to help the UNSC. I actually wrote a very short fic (my first one) titled "Gotcha" and it was based off of YogurthFrost's Kigo pic "Gotcha." It was a very short fic that had just a little underlying Kigo. Lol Anyway, there was another if that I wrote (short as well titled "Place Title here" and based off of KS4U's "Place Title Here") That referenced John 117 (the Master Chief from Halo). The chief may or may not come into play in the next chapter but we'll see. Anyway, Kris, is my Spartan OC character that I have spent the last few years perfecting to fit perfectly around the Halo world's story. Anyway, for thse of you that are Halo junkies like me, you will notice that Kris' number is K215. Her actual number is 015 but because her name is Kris, the other Spartan-IIs decided to play with her name and turn it into | |2 1 5 otherwise K215. **END OF SPOILER**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. =D

------------------

(Day Nineteen) – Evening

Kim was at a loss of what to do. She could hardly find the courage to move. She couldn't even think. All that she could do was stand there and listen to what she had just discovered.

She was standing outside of the bathroom of the apartment-like prison that she had been stuck in for the past almost three weeks and was listening to the woman that was in there. She was listening to Shego, her former arch-nemesis, current crush and possibly more, pleasure herself. And what's more…

She was moaning Kim's name.

The hero was shocked. She found herself being turned on despite her nature and her mind constantly yelling at her to walk away and let Shego have her fun. The woman needed it, Kim thought. The redhead couldn't just act as though she hadn't been trying to tease the other woman for the last few days. She knew that Shego would have to be all "hot-and-bothered" because of it. And she actually couldn't deny that she was as well. Her mind kept telling her body to walk away, to let Shego play, to let the woman have her fun and the much needed relief from that tension, but-

Her body said otherwise.

Carefully, Kim opened the door, and the soft moans she had heard before grew a little louder. She could barely make out the figure behind the shower curtain, but it was plain to see that Shego was leaning up against the wall with her hand poised between her legs.

Kim stepped quietly closer to the shower. She could feel herself wanting to barge right in, but that method had no tact and if anything it would only startle Shego and cause her to stop and yell at the redhead. Kim listened as she stopped right by the shower curtain and she could hear Shego's frustrated moans, getting more and more irritated by the fact that she wasn't able to relieve that ache that she had been feeling for the past few weeks.

Kimmie smiled to herself. Silently, as quietly as she could, she pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower. She was also silent as she removed her robe, which was the only garment that clothed her body. Gently she pressed herself to Shego, causing the woman to moan loudly, interrupting her irritated whimpers of what she thought was pleasure. Kim's hand gently traced over the other woman's ribs and down her sides and over her hips, kissing at the woman's neck before carefully breathing out a long moan in Shego's ear as she felt the woman's hot skin, which felt as though it was burning in comparison to the steaming waters.

"Kimmie-I-" Shego started through ragged breaths as Kim's hand traced subtle lines over Shego's thigh.

"Shhh..." Kim muttered. "No need to be frustrated… Let me…" She requested in a soft, yet very seductive tone. She softly dragged the tips of her fingers over the soft skin of Shego's stomach. The thief left out a long, soft, pleasure filled moan as she felt the muscles in her stomach twitch from the amazing feeling of having her Kimmie touch her in this manner.

"Princess… I…" Shego let out another long moan as Kim began to drag her seemingly skill hands over her companions exposed chest.

"No need to be embarrassed…" The redhead whispered somehow knowing that Shego was going to attempt to try to apologize in a roundabout way. "Just relax…"

And the pale woman did. She relaxed her muscles and moaned ever louder as she felt Kim gently biting at her neck and softly caressing her skin. Shego had never imagined that someone could be so soft, so gentle, so tender and loving and show all of that with such a simple touch, and as Kim moved her hand farther down Shego's abdomen once more as she kissed and carefully nipped at her neck, the raven-haired woman let out pants and loving moans, attempting to arch herself into the redhead's touch even more so, as if the skin contact of Kim's bare chest to her bare back wasn't enough.

She pressed herself into the young woman's hand as it began to venture cautiously between her legs and down to her very core, and she couldn't help but lean into the hero, leaned against her and bury her face in the woman's neck, attempting her return some of the pleasure by biting tenderly at Kim's neck, causing the girl to moan as well only enhancing Shego's enjoyment.

Her princess carefully rubbed her fingers against the wet silk that she had found, finding what she had been searching for and moving her fingers in small circles, pressing against the reassure that she had found which caused her lover to practically scream, though it was muffled by her burying her face in Kim's neck. The redhead gently slipped in a careful digit, moving it only slightly and starting a slow rhythm. Shego reached her own hand down and held it to Kim's, forcing the hero to push the skilled finger farther into her ever aching core. The young woman obliged with a smile and began to move her finger in a much faster rhythm as her companion began to move her hips with the rhythm. Shego moaned even louder, holding Kim to her and moving her hips against the hero who was also beginning to moan because of the feeling of her beloved in her hands, moving to her rhythm, moaning her name, pulling her closer.

Shego began to feel her legs start to shake and she couldn't hold herself up, and that was when Kim wrapped her other arm around the woman to keep her steady as she never missed a beat. The raven-haired woman was beginning to feel herself reach that relief that she had been wanting for so bad over these past few weeks and to her, it couldn't come fast enough.

"Kimmie-I-I'm going to-I-I'm--!!" She could feel herself reaching her relief as Kim's movements didn't stop and neither did her own; she continued to move her hips against her companion, moaning, damn near screaming in pleasure as she felt that ever so needed climax.

"Oh Kim!!!"

------------------

Shego growled in a huff as she stepped out of the shower. She flung her towel at the counter and then leaned against the surface. She had been unable to get rid of that never ending ache by herself, yet again. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was so far gone that she was ready to just take the first person she saw and make them feel as good as she wanted to before having them do the same to her.

The woman dried off her hair with the previously discarded towel and brushed out the long, onyx colored tresses. She grabbed the pants and robe that she had been wearing before the shower and slipped into them. She sighed as she reached for the door and then stopped.

She heard something outside of the bathroom and quietly opened the door enough just to see outside. The room was empty from what she could see, so she opened it a little more.

And what she saw made her bite her lip and forced her legs and hips to shake against her will.

Kim was sitting on the floor next to bed panting and occasionally letting out small whimpers as she bit her lip. She was touching herself, mouthing Shego's name and envisioning being able to touch Shego in such an intimate manner. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her sneaking into the bathroom to help her companion and relieve her of such a tormenting ache. Her robe was open and she was attempting to excite herself even more so by imagining that the raven-haired woman had her mouth atop Kim's breasts, and once again another moaning whimper escaped her as she tried to muffle the sound by biting her lip.

Despite her better judgment, Shego began to move toward the redhead. Her mind was filled with arousing thoughts of being able to take over for Kim, so the hero wouldn't have to do anything accept lay there and enjoy the feeling.

However, the closer she got, the more she realized that she didn't know what she was doing. She had never been with a woman, let alone touched one in such an intimate way. A portion of her mind tried to push those thoughts away and ignored the sudden anxiety. Her mind told her that she was _Shego_ and she never let anything stop her, she never let anything get in the way of what she wanted, not even herself.

Suddenly a sharp moan escaped Kim and a shiver ripped through Shego as she felt herself become even more excited. She knelt in front of the redhead and leaned in to steal a passionate kiss, but the motion startled Kim and she stopped her movements and couldn't even think to return the affection because of her embarrassment.

Eventually Shego broke the kiss with a grin and she leaned close to Kim's ear, letting out a low, soft chuckle.

"Why'd you stop Princess…?" Her voice was dripping with seduction, which made Kimmie moan softly. "Allowing me to take over…? Good girl…"

The pale woman's movements were so sure before, as she stepped towards the hero. Now that she was in front of the young woman, she was more anxious than before. Again she forced those thoughts to the back of her mind and she quickly, forcefully, stole another kiss from her pumpkin, which the girl gratefully received and returned.

Engulfed in such a passionate embrace, Kim couldn't even focus. She didn't realize that Shego's hand was trailing over her chest gently before the other woman's nails trail softly over the middle of her chest, between her breasts. The redhead had to break the kiss to moan loudly because of the touch. Shego didn't realize, but there was so much emotion being portrayed in such a subtle touch that Kim couldn't help but throw her arms around the woman and pull her back for another kiss.

The thief grinned as she returned the fervent affection. Her mind began to swim as she realized that she had never had such a feeling before and she wanted it so badly. Both of her hands began to trail over Kim's ribs and down over her sides, to hold her hips, but the young woman got a wicked idea and she gently moved her hips against her companion which caused the woman to break the kiss this time to moan. The thief leaned into Kim's ear again, kissing at the girl's jaw.

"You really know how to use your hips, don't you Princess…?"Shego muttered in ragged breaths. Kimmie smiled and moved her hips again, causing the raven-haired woman to let out another long moan.

"You tell me…" The redhead started to bite at Shego's neck and grinned. "But what about you, Shego…? What can you do…?" The young woman was beginning to taunt her companion, knowing that this was new to her. She was more than eager to find out how easily Shego could make the transition.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do, Kimmie…"

In a swift motion, Shego picked Kim up off of the floor and placed her on her back, on the bed. Slowly, cautiously, the thief began to kiss over Kim's chest. Feather lightly, she dragged her nails over Kim's stomach. The young woman moaned and tried to press herself into the touch, but this made Shego grin and she pushed poor Kimmie's hips back down to the bed.

The pale woman began to nip softly at the underside of Kim's breasts and then kissed to the top of the soft mounds to take a hold of the girl's nipple in her mouth.

"Ahh--!!" The hero gasped before moaning even louder.

Shego couldn't believe just how natural this felt, having Kim in her hands. She began to use an unknowingly skillful tongue to play with that small gem atop the young woman's breast as her other hand went to caress her other one. The feel of their skin contact was more than the thief would have ever thought it would be and she couldn't' help but moan into Kim's skin at the thought. Her princess began to run her fingers through the pale woman's long hair.

Shego's hand began to venture lower than her lover's hips; one caressed Kimmie's thigh while the other, at a tormenting slow pace, trailed over her stomach once more and down over her wet, silken core. A long, passion, pleasure filled moan was ripped from Kim at the very simple touch and all Shego could think was how much she loved it: the moans, the scents, the feel, the sight of her pumpkin willingly allowing the thief to touch her… Now all that the woman wanted to know… despite her better judgment… was what her princess tasted like.

Gently, she released Kim's breasts and began kissing over her ribs and over her stomach. She kissed over the girl's inner thigh and then stopped. Kim moaned then whined as she looked down at Shego. The thief looked up at her companion, seeing the look of concern and fear in her eyes. All Shego could do was grin.

"You're beautiful, Princess…"

Kim smiled at Shego with reassurance before another long moan was ripped from her. She dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed and did her best to keep her hips still. The raven-haired woman gently licked at the silken treasure that she had found, using her tongue in a way that she never thought would be plausible and she made Kim moan even louder, she created a larger mess than what was already there, and her lover climaxed, spilling with the sweet taste that Shego had been craving. She gratefully took Kim, wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and took her fill of what she had so badly wanted to taste, all the while causing Kim to throw her head back and scream with pleasure.

Eventually, Shego let her pumpkin breath as she inched back up, leaving light kisses all over Kimmie's body until she reached to girl's lips and she smiled. She was an inch from the young woman and her panting breaths washing over the tired hero caused the girl to moan softly.

"And what'd you think of that…? I live up to the expectations…?" Kim smiled and pressed her forehead to Shego's.

"What do you think…?" With that, she stole a more passionate kiss that either of them would ever have been able to fathom with every bit of their souls.

After a moment, Kim pulled back and grinned as she pressed her forehead to Shego's. She chuckled low in the back of her throat and looked into her love's eyes.

"What, Pumpkin…?" Shego asked softly.

"My turn…" The redhead moved so quickly for someone who had just felt the most wonderful pleasure-filled feeling that a person could feel. She swiftly moved so that Shego was on her back with her head at the foot of the bed and Kim was poised atop her. The young woman began vigorously biting at Shego's neck, causing the woman to groan and moan in pleasure.

"Ahh--!! Kimmie!" the raven-haired woman said in more of a surprised tone rather than one of anger. This caused her companion to raise herself off of Shego for a moment. She looked down at the woman with a bit of a blank face and the thief could only wonder what was going through her princess' mind. Suddenly the girl grinned widely, stealing Shego's trademark expression.

"What?" She said in a seductive tone that neither of them really realized she had.

"And here I thought the first time was supposed to be gentle. Had I known otherwise, I would have had so much more fun." The raven-haired woman attempted to steal her expression back, but Kimmie just leaned in and grinned all the more, lightly brushing her lips over her lover's, teasing her and pulling away only a little when Shego tried to kiss her.

"And who said I'm not going to be painfully gentle…?" She whispered. Slowly she began to trail her hands over Shego's still clothed torso. She ran her hands down over her stomach until she reached the tediously, but loosely tied belt to the woman's robe. Slowly she untied it, pulling it away and then she ran her hands back up and over her thief's skin, pulling the robe away as she did. Her hands stopped when they reached Shego's breast she couldn't let out just as loud of a moan as her companion because of the feel of the flesh beneath her hands.

As Kimmie's gentle fingertips leisurely made their way up her body, Shego let out small moaned whimpers, a sound that neither of them knew that she could produce. Kim's hand began to gently massage the supple flesh that she had found while kissing at her love's neck and jaw. Shego began to pant and her mind was already beginning to swim.

"I'm not the only one who's apparently beautiful…" The hero muttered softly. Her kisses began to venture a little lower, to the thief's collar bone. She lightly nipped there with her teeth as, once more, her hands began to venture lower. Gradually, her hands traveled over the pale skin of the woman beneath her, moving over her ribs and over her side. Cautiously she trailed a hand over Shego's stomach. Every muscle under the woman's skin twitched, loving the attention and seeming to react against Shego's will.

"Oh, Kim…" The raven-haired woman said through panted breaths. She attempted to use her own hands to guide her princess' lower, but all Kim did when she tried was stop completely and act as though she was going to move her hands. Shego whimpered softly as the redhead began to move her hands back down at a painfully slow rate. Kimmie kissed back up her captor's neck and over her jaw up to her lips and she stole another passionate kiss. Carefully, she dragged her nails over the thief's thighs, slowly pulling down the woman's pants until they were down far enough for Kim to pull them off, which caused her to moan into the kiss.

Inch by ever growing inch, the hero traced small, imaginary lines up to Shego's core. With ever tiny movement, the pale-skinned woman began to moan ever louder and attempt to push herself closer and closer to Kim. She arched her back in the slightest manor and Kim allowed it, loving the feel of her love pressing them together as close as skin would allow.

With each torturing inch the redhead had trailed her hands across, she had mapped out her companion's body in her mind, knowing there was only one spot let that she was more than eager to explore. Shego's panting and breathing was becoming irregular. Every motion that Kimmie made ripped another moan from her lover, but none so much as when the young woman pressed her palm gently against Shego's center.

"Ahh--!! Mmnnn… ah… Ah…" Was all that Shego could manage to mutter. She pushed herself into that loving touch, never having known such pleasure in all her life, in her minimal experiences, in all the times that she had ever imagined feeling something, she had never imagined that it could be so fulfilling. Especially with a woman. But not just any woman.

With _her_ Kimmie.

"Are you okay…?" Kim whispered softly into Shego's ear, kissing there softly before and after she spoke. Her companion pressed her lips to her ear and grinned, panting and breathing harder by the second.

"And why wouldn't I be…?" She said through ragged breaths.

"I just want to make sure that this isn't too much…" Kim softly rubbed her fingers over the top of Shego's core, rubbing into the slick feeling and loving every second.

"I can take anything you throw-"

"That's not what I meant, Shego…" Kim said softly. She leaned her chest off of her love for a moment to look into her eyes. She smiled so warmly that the woman beneath her practically melted at the sight. "We're not…" Kim chose her word very carefully. "We're not fucking, Shego…"

"Kimmie, I-" A soft moan was pulled from the pale-woman as Kim gently trailed her fingertips over Shego's chest and down over her stomach again. She panted even harder and looked at the sincere smile that her Kimmie wore.

The hero was suddenly surprised as Shego wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, pulling her into an embrace and stealing a lovingly passionate kiss. She held Kim there for as long as she could with her raged breaths and ever growing, but oh-so enjoyed ache.

"Kim… I understand…" She started as she let Kim up, the hero looked down at the smile that Shego now wore on her face and it easily reflect the one that she had worn before. "I…" she hesitated in letting her guard down as much as she wanted to so badly in that moment, but the look in her companion's eyes gave her the courage to do so. "I've never felt anything like this before… I know that this isn't some random fling… I understand… The emotion you've evoked in such a simple touch… I love it-I mean…--" She moaned softly again as Kim placed her hand on Shego's hip. "Mean so much… And I--…" Shego didn't know how to continue. She bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed and afraid that she had said to much. Her princess, however, forced her to look back into her eyes and before Shego knew it, they were locked in another loving kiss.

"That's all I needed to hear…"

With careful precision, Kim slipped a careful digit into the core of Shego's very being and she moved it with such meticulous care that the thief couldn't help but moan, damn near scream as she neared her release. Her hands, which were still on Kimmie's back, dug carefully into the skin beneath them as she began to move her hips with the rhythm that her pumpkin had started. She moaned and panted, each woman beginning to match in rhythm. Shego began to call Kim's name, calling louder with each passing second. The young woman kissed softly at her love's jaw and pressed her lips then to her ear and said in a sensual voice:

"I love you…"

Shego screamed as she released and dug her hands into the sheets, her fingers radiating with the heat from her plasma, lightly searing the sheets, and she called Kim's name as loud as she could.

------------------

(Day Twenty – Very early morning)

Shego lay barely awake in the bed, covered in nothing but a sheet, the same one that Kimmie was now covered in. The hero was lying next to her companion, her hair splayed over the pillow and her arm a little above her head.

The thief was laying there, a smile covering her features in the dark room. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was about one thirty in the morning. She didn't care. She looked up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head and then a look of smug satisfaction crossed her features.

She knew that she had completely changed herself and her reputation forever, but she didn't care. She knew that she had made her princess feel as good as she could ever feel, and that made her happy. She was able to feel something so amazing that she never realized she could feel, and that made her feel outstanding.

She began to think back on the "events" of the evening. She knew that since her ache had just been relieved that it would not be a smart idea to think on such things if she didn't want to be that far off again for a while, but she couldn't help it. She remember every aspect of the night, every bit of the evening that they had shared, which had spanned for quite a time longer than either of them expected.

Then Shego thought on something else that had apparently slipped her mind. Kimmie had said something very deep and meaningful just before Shego had released for the first time. Initially, it was what had caused the thief to climax in the first place.

Kim has said that she loved Shego.

The raven haired woman moved her arms to rest on her chest and her smile faded into an expression of contemplation rather than one of disgruntled angst. She turned her head to look at the peacefully sleeping redhead, but had trouble seeing over the pillows their heads were laid upon.

She leaned up on her left arm and turned on her side to look at the young woman. She studied the look of bliss on her pumpkin's face. She wore a smile that almost made Shego smile as well as she looked at the girl. She placed her hand on Kim's, which was rested just above her stomach.

_'I can't believe what happened last night…'_ Shego began to think to herself. The more she studied her redhead, the more she felt compelled to kiss her. _'My… She's beautiful…'_ And to the raven-haired woman, Kim was; she was the epitome of gorgeous. From the fire red tresses that coated the pillows, to the tips of her fingers and the curve of her hips, to the way she walked, and the way she fought, how she stood up for herself and others when need be, how she looked at Shego with those piercing green eyes… Shego was absolutely enthralled with her Kimmie…

"I… Love you… too…" She muttered softly and lightly let her lips brush over Kim's.

"Stupid hero…" And she smiled before lying back down and laying her head on Kim's shoulder just to be close.

----------------

(Day Twenty – Midday)

"Would you shut up, you blue son of a bitch!" Wade yelled as loud as he could. The teenager looked at Drakken who was sitting in front od him in the seat of what appeared to be a military dropship constantly kicking his legs whining about how the entire, brand new, state-of-the-art craft smelled like nothing more than sweat and mud. Wade tried to ignore the annoying "doctor" as much as he could because now her was whining that Wade had yelled at him, shouting that he, an evil genius, didn't need to take any abuse from a teenager.

Meaning while, Ron was making his short way toward the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

"So, Kris, when do you think we'll get to the base?" He asked the pilot.

"Well, _Spirit_ flies faster than most of the other Pelicans, but you were quite a ways off. We should be there within the hour." The pilot looked over her shoulder with a grin that only a well experienced military officer who had an attitude would wear. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, but her bangs were wispy in front of her eyes.

"That's good to know." The blond man smiled at the officer. "Thanks again for all of your help."

"We kinda have you and Kim to think for any of us to be in service at all." Kris focused back on the scenic view of the sparkling blue ocean on their right and the white, sandy beaches on their left. "If you two hadn't saved the plans for the MJOLNIR project from that mad-man back there-" She gestured to Drakken. "-my division wouldn't even exist. Halsey was grateful to you.

Ron smiled and did his best to seem nonchalant about that mission, but honestly, it was his favorite mission that he had ever been on. As was Kim's usual job, he simply said, "No big" before he walked back to his seat and strapped in.

------------------

_"We read you, K215 and_ Spirit _is cleared for landing._

_"Thanks UnderDawn. Maybe next time I'll let you fly._ There was some laughter over the intercom in the dropship's COM unit to show that "UnderDawn was amused by Kris's comment. The doors to a military base hanger opened and, expertly, K215 maneuvered her way into the hanger.

"Alright, boys." K215 said as she stepped out of the cockpit and into the solder's transport bay. The door to the back of the ship opened slowly letting the somehow bright light of the world outside of the ship. Kris stepped down to the edge of the door and took in a deep breath with a satisfied smirk. Soldiers and officers bustled around the bay, beginning to prep the other dropships, some exiting and others looking for names, ranks, and serial numbers. A few soldiers walked by either wearing full body armor, some holding their helmets and others wearing them as they bantered and playfully punched at each other and that was the group that Kris had her eyes on.

"Welcome to UNSC Zulu zero-five. Otherwise known as 'The Spartan's Playground.'"

-----------------

To be continued in Ch. 7

GO BACK TO READ THAT SPOILER ALERT NOW IN THE UPDATE SECTION

Next time: Now Shego knows that she loves Kim, but poor Kimmie was asleep when the thief confessed herself to the girl. And Wade, Ron, and Drakken are going to a United Nations Space Command base with a Spartan? Lucky bastards. =D


	8. Chapter 7

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 7

Fic Info and Update:  
Alright, I don't know how many of you have read my most recent journal update, but here's a quick recap; my computer (a desktop) is on its last legs and actually crashed on me some time ago. I just got my laptop, and so I can finally continue work on this god-forsaken fic. Anyway, for the real update, you are all probably going to hate me for this chapter, but I figured it was time I got some insight into Ron, Wade, and Drakken's partnership as well as include a few missing details about "The Spartan's Playground." I really hope that this chapter clears the air and I hope that you will all forgive me for not having as much kigo-y goodness in this chapter.

One quick question, though; I would like to ask a number of you what you think of this fanfiction. I can't help but feel as though, because of how things have been set up, the first six chapters may seem like smut rather than… well a respectable piece of written work. I'm afraid that I have made all of this seem to come off as either too convenient for this situation or that I have made it seem as though the only reason that Shego has slept with Kim was just to get rid of her little "ache" and not because she truly had feelings for her. If you could please give me your opinion on this, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you all for your patience. ^^

-

(Day Twenty – Evening)

"I can't believe that I have never heard of this place before!" Drakken bellowed loudly. He looked around at all of the wonderfully fantastic technologies that the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC, had horded away. "Oh all of the marvelous things I could steal from here…" He muttered under his breath.

"Try it and I promise that I'll be the first to hold a magnum to your head." Spartan K215 said as she tried to usher Wade and Drakken both foreword. She rolled her eyes as she actually had to push Wade forward since he was so entranced by one of the other Spartan II's armor. Drakken also tried to protest, but Kris gave him one stern looked and he shuffled on forward.

"I'm not giving you any free passes, _Doctor_ Drakken." She drew out the word doctor simply because to her, she didn't feel as though it was a title that he deserved. "You're the one that tried to pilfer the plans for that armor, remember? It was Team Possible that had to retrieve it for us because we were all in the middle of an Insurrectionist attack."

"Wait, the Insurrectionist…" Ron muttered. "Were those the guys that were rebelling against the UNSC because they didn't find it to be a just for of government?"

"Exactly." K215 stated. "Though, everywhere you look, you'll find someone who doesn't agree with the way that a government works." She rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. "Anyway, as I was saying, since all the Spartan's were in the middle of a recon mission regarding the Insurrectionists, we ended up trying to contact another force that could help us. We couldn't spare any marines at the time either, so when we searched for the help, Team Possible was the first one that was referenced."

"I remember that mission." Ron said and wade had to just nod in agreement. He knew what they were talking about but he was too busy admiring the technological advancements on the armor and weapons that were carried within this facility. "The lair ended up exploding and Drakken and I found Shego holding onto Kim against a cliff."

"What do you mean buffoon?" Drakken scrutinized him. "Shego wouldn't be holding onto Kim Possible after my lair had just self destructed. That would mean that she had saved the girl!"

"She did Drakken." Ron spat at him. The Spartan chuckled at their interactions. "It was rather obvious." Drakken began yelling loudly saying that _his_ Shego would never do such a thing. Ron rolled his eyes and then looked at Wade; the teenager pulled out his Kimmunicator and showed it to Drakken. A video feed that had been streaming from Kim's Kimmunicator those some-odd years ago. It was blurred and difficult to discern for the most part, but it showed Kim's race to try and get to her objective, which turned out to be the main plans for the MJOLNR armor. The screen showed Kim reach her arm out towards the objective until something wrapped itself around her and the Kimmunicator's cam was pulled out of focus as it showed a green and black clad figure pulling Kimmie from the building that was about to explode. Once the jostling was over, the camera was panned up to see Shego's face looked at her hand smashed into the side of a cliff-face.

"I don't believe it!" She shouted. "Why would Shego save MY arch foe! Why would she even think of such a thing! There is no way that this could have been a real video! You made this video to try and confuse me even after I gave you the coordinates to my underwater lair! You are liars! And-!" Drakken was suddenly silenced as K215 brought her hand across the side of his head, holding the butt of her M6D magnum out from her palm so the blow would knock him out cold.

"God, he never shuts up, does he!" She looked at the crumpled form of Dr. D on the floor and then motioned for two Marines to bring a stretcher from the medical ward.

"Nope." Wade said with a laugh. He was a little shocked to see such an outburst of violence from an old friend, but it still amused him to see that the act had indeed shut the blue-skinned man up. "He usually tends to, from what I've heard at least, ramble on and on about his plans when he has Kim and Ron tied up." Ron only nodded in agreement to show that the statement was true.

"This idiot will learn his place eventually I guess…" She muttered under her breath. The two marines brought a rolling stretched and hoisted the blue man onto it. With that, Spartan K215 dismissed them and she began to just pull the stretcher about by the foot of the device, not bothering to watch if bumped into anything. "How did you two end up getting teamed together, anyway? Was this some sort of weird Global Justice mission that forced Drakken to work with you in order to get him parole or something?"

"No actually." Wade answered again. "GJ wanted nothing to do with this mission. They said that they don't have the funds for it." The tone in his voice was clipped and it showed that he was very annoyed with the whole situation.

"Well, lucky for you, we owe you a favor. We don't really have the funds for it either as you can see. We've had to make a number of budget cuts just to keep this sector open. We can hardly afford the rounds we need for our weapons." She grimaced at the thought of it. "But, I've heard rumors about energy based weapons being researched and created in order to be more efficient."

"Really?" Wade's eyes then lit up in curiosity. "You know, if you ever need any help with tha—"

"Sorry, Mr. Lode. No can do. Top secret." At this, the teen sighed. "I'll put in the good word, though." She smiled at him and this caused Drakken to slam into a wall because of the way that he body had turned. Ron snickered. "Anyway, so what really did happen to get you three paired together?"

"Well, it worked out like this-" Ron started to relay the story.

-

(Nearly a week and a half prior)

It was dark outside and the wind whipped against the trees, causing the windows to creak and sound as though someone was tapping on them or throwing rocks from the outside lightly. It wasn't a wind that would howl insistently, but instead it was the sort of wind that one could listen to in the dead of night and know that it was just the wonders of nature at play.

Ron laid in bed in a deep sleep. On most nights, the young man wouldn't stir if the strongest of earthquakes were to overtake the city of Middleton. However this night was extremely different. In an instant, the small sound of the tapping branches against the window turned into a loud _THUD!_ against the glass. Ron shot from his bed, screaming in a high-pitched manor and looking around frantically for Rufus how had been flung from his resting place atop Ron's chest.

"Rufus! Buddy! Are you okay?" He shouted and the small creature merely responded by rubbing his head and squeaked some muttered words under his breath. Ron grumbled as he looked around his room for what could have woken him. After a moment, he decided that a little fresh air would calm his nerves. He stood from the bed and walked over to the window, carefully getting a grip at its end and pulling rather clumsily and slipping over his feet and falling to the floor when he finally got the paned glass open.

"I hate this window…" He muttered quietly before he stood up with his quirky smile. He took in a breath of fresh air with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them, still tired from his sudden wake up and then he screamed and bounded backwards, hitting his back against the wall. He curried to find his utility belt or some other device that he may be able to ward off this intruder.

Before him stood Doctor Drakken, sneering and scowling in a manner that would normally never strike fear into the heart of any child simply because this man's incompetence radiated off of his like the heat from the sun.

"Buffon, would you quit stumbling around the floor!"

"Hey!" Ron shot up from where he was laying on the floor, still attempting to find his belt. "For the last time, my name is not 'Buffoon!' It's Stoppable! Ron Stoppable!"

"Yes, yes, let's cut out the formalities, Stooptassl," Drakken mispronounced.

"Stoppable."

"Whatever." He said dryly. He saw no need to actually learn the name of this incapable person. "Now would you just listen to me for a moment before you go to you communication device and call Kim Possible!"

The mere mention of his old friend's name shot a strong pulsing pain through his body and he nearly doubled over from its intensity. He looked at Drakken with a look that could kill. The blue-skinned man actually clinched and he took a short step back.

"You know very well that I can't do that you moron!" Ron shouted, not caring that he had probably woken up half of his apartment complex. "You know that she was trapped in you stupid underwater lair with that-… That-! Green-skinned harpy!"

"Don't you dare address my poor, sweet Shego as such!" He shouted back at the blond man. This only made Ron laugh and step closer to Drakken.

"_Your_ Shego?" He asked with a rather twisted smirk on his features.

"Yes, MY Shego!"

"You know very well that Shego would never be interested in you. In fact, if she and Kim as still alive, by some godly _miracle_-" Ron emphasized the word with a gesture of his hands. "—Then I can garren-damn-tee that Shego is definitely _not_ yours." A sense of pride seemed to cover the young man's words as he looked at Drakken with even more ferocity. The scientist actually looked pained by what Ron has said. He balled his hands into fists and seemed to growl in the back of his throat.

"Why don't we put these…" He fought for the polite and proper terms to use considering the situation. "Minor differences… for just a moment…" Drakken spoke through his teeth and fought the urge to use what little strength he did have to drive his fist into Stoppable's face.

"What are you even talking about, you lunatic?" Ron crossed his arms as a rather angry mole rat climbed up the side of his shirt and perched himself on Ron's shoulder, mimicking his posture.

"Apparently , you are in the same situation that I am in…" Doctor Drakken dropped the "lunatic" comment. "And because of that, I'm sure that you're trying to find a way to save Kim Possible."

"How did you—"

"I may be a world conqueror with many failed attempts, buy my IQ still far surpasses yours to an extreme degree. It really doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that if your best friend and the nerd's good friend are in trouble , you would jump at any chance you had to try an save her." Drakken had cut Ron off and spat the words in his face.

"Ah…" Was Ron's meager response.

"Now, if I may continue…" Ron actually motioned for Drakken to do so. "If the two of them are still alive, which is an oddly high possibility considering their oddly high survival instincts and determination, then I know exactly where they are and how long they have to survive down there."

Ron listened rather intently as Drakken began to explain the layout of his underwater lair and, thought it was hidden to his visitor, his heart sang with rejuvenation as he found a small ray of hope lining this desperate situation. In turn Drakken listened to Ron, quietly as surprising as it was to both parties, as he explained the last video footage that Wade has received from the Kimmunicator. He also went into detail concerning Global Justice's reason for not cooperating with their rescue mission.

"How do you expect to get the resources you need then?"

-

"Ron! What the hell is _he_ doing here!" Wade hollered. The teen looked at Drakken with a scowl and pointed an intimidating looking ray gun at him.

"Wade, just calm down. I know you blame Drakken for what happened—" Ron attempted to calm his friend down, but Wade wasn't listening.

"So did you! What's wrong with you, Ron!" The teenager flicked a switch on the gun with his thumb and his stance grew even more angered.

"I wouldn't change my mind on something like this unless I had a good reason for it, Wade!" Ron shouted back. He looked at his old friend for a moment longer, his eyes intense yet caring. After a moment of looking to the young man, Wade sighed and flicked the small switch back before placing the ray gun back on his over-sized desk, next to his equally over-sized keyboard.

"You're right, Ron… I'm sorry…" He muttered softly. He looked back up, taking his hand off of the weapon. He was staring daggers at Drakken and the scared doctor hid behind Ron for safety. "Now… what is he doing here?" Wade asked, more civilly.

"He's here—" Drakken pushed his human shield aside and took a proud stance in order to take the spot light.

"I'm here to give you the coordinates you need as well as some reassurance that Kim possible and _my_ Shego are alive." Wade looked at Drakken with disgust more than anger and it appeared as though he was growling when he spoke.

"I was asking Ron, _Drew_. Not you." Drakken shrunk back again at the harsh tone that the young teenager was taking with him. Ron chimed in by shoving Drakken partially outside of Wade's room.

"And for the last time, Shego will never be yours. It's just sick and wrong!" The blond actually seemed horrified by the idea, and the disgruntled face on Drakken amused Wade to know end.

"Alright, give us the coordinates." Wade said, gesturing for Drakken to do as he asked.

"Actually… funny thing about that…" He muttered.

"And what would that be." Ron groaned.

"I don't have them with me." Both of the hero's looked at the "doctor" in irritation.

"What do you mean you don't have them with you?" Ron and Wade said in unison.

"Well, I left them in the time-share lair. And its Professor Dementor's turn to use it…"

"And this means…?" Wade asked, pressing his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

"We won't have access to them for another week."

"You idiot!" Wade shouted, stepping towards Drakken. "Kim and Shego could be dead within the next few minutes if not already and you're saying that we have to wait a _week_ before we can even have access to where they might be!" The teenage brought his fist back, ready to throa a punch directly into the scientists jaw.

"Wade! Calm down! Just listen to what he had to say!" Ron was barely able to catch Wade's fist in time before it impacted with Drakken's cowering face.

Peering through his fingers, at the arguing heroes, the "doctor" wondered if this was really the best idea, seeking help from these two. However, he know that it was the only way that he might even possibly see Shego again and he was willing to go through whatever these two might dish out before he would give up on his employee.

"Fine…" Wade sighed before he spoke again. "What makes you think that we can even wait a week before we go try to rescue the girls?" once again, he had toned his voice down to a more civil manner.  
"Well…" Drakken went into extreme detail about the layout of the lair starting from one side and working his way to the other side. As he spoke, he pushed Ron and Wade out of his way numerous times before he sat in the teen's computer chair. Wade yelled at him again, telling him first to get the hell out of his chair and then for him to get to his main point. Cowering once again, Drakken continued by explaining that there were certain parts of the lair that were built to be water tight would there ever be an accident resembling the one that had recently occurred. Drakken's room happened to be one of them. There were also extra amenities added to the room, such as a small kitchen stocked with a month's worth of food, a bathroom, even a few other luxuries that people in their position shouldn't be afforded. He also explained their ingenuity, how they might possibly procure more food, should they run out, as well as possibly ways to get into the room without hurting the two of them.

"The only thing I can't seem to figure out is why the homing beacon in the lair hadn't gone off when it flooded…" Drakken sighed but when he looked up at the footage that Wade was playing from the kimmunicator to confirm what the doctor was saying, Drakken realized that it was Shego's impact through the main computer that had caused all of the damage and the computer to malfunction.

"Now there's only one thing left to do…" Wade muttered under his breath.

-

"So that's when you called us?" K215 laughed as she had been throughout a number of points during the story. The stretched that Drakken was still placed on bumped into another wall and he groaned in his gun-to-the-head induced sleep. "Well, despite the unfortunate circumstances, I am actually glad that we're able to help you out."

Just as Kris spoke those words, a large door in front of them opened to a large research facility that was quite a few miles below sea level. There were scientists everywhere, walking from in one direction or another, stopping at computers to consult with other researchers. There were Marines scattered around the floor, guarding certain pieces of equipment or escorting research subjects, even helping the scientists with their research. However, upon closer inspection, a large number of the Marines were larger and more alert than a number of the others.

"Hey, Zero-Six-four!" Kris shouted from across the large facility. She got a number of irritated glances thrown her way, so she made her to make her way over to where she needed to be before she spoke again. The Spartan tapped a rather large man on the shoulder and he turned around with a smile. On the front of his uniform was a strange insignia and under that were the numbers 064.

"Kris! It's good to see you back on the playground." He said with a large smile. Compared to the other strong and bulky looking Marines, this man was the biggest. Ron and Wade found themselves dwarfed in contrast. "What brings you by?" He ran a large hand through his shaggy, red hair that was about four inches too long to have been cut to military regulations.

"Actually, I have a mission for us, approved by Halsey." Spartan K215 seemed to beam at the mention of the mission.

"And what about the civilians? And… The stiff?" he motioned to Ron and Wade first and then he noticed Drakken who was still laying motionless on the gurney.

"They're the ones that requested the mission." Kris motioned them forward. Both of them stood to attention, much to their own surprise, and saluted out of respect. This caused 064 to smile brighter. "Ron is the blond and Wade is the teen."

"Wade! I've heard so much about your work!" Jimmy smiled and held out his hand as a greeting gesture. Wade gratefully took it and smiled in return.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I must say that your work on—"

"Alright, alright, enough chatter. We actually really don't have enough time for pleasantries." Kris decided to cut in because she knew that Jimmy would go on for days about some sort of scientific research and Wade wouldn't protest. The large man complied, noting the military officer tone in Kris' voice. "The reason you're the one I want for this mission, 064, is because you're the only one that can actually drive that—" She pointed to a large tank at the far all of the large room. The reinforced glass stood one hundred feet up and three hundred across. Behind the glass was the expanse of the ocean as well as a enormous submerged vehicle.

"Ah so what you really need is old Trigger." Jimmy laughed and started walking towards the glass wall.

"And her equipment." Ron said out of nowhere. K215 was surprised, but 064 just laughed ot himself.

"Of course." He said. Jimmy then looked at Kris as they showed the Marine guards their identification. Those guards immediately saluted and allowed them access to the door they were guarding.

"So what is this mission?" He asked, opening a hatch that led directly into the large vehicle that they had seen from behind the glass.

Kris smiled and she turned to Ron for him to explain it as she hoisted Drakken over her shoulder and threw him on one of the bunks in the back of the vehicle. Both Ron and Wade began to relay their story as Jimmy popped in the coordinates. Only for a moment did he interrupt, getting the clearance he needed for departure.

Soon, they were off to the intended coordinates. All Ron and Wade could do at this point was pray that they were able to make it in time…

As unlikely as it all seemed.

-

(Day Twenty – Evening)

Shego moaned softly and she shifted in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see the dimming lights in the apartment-like room that she had been subject to for the past three weeks. She smiled and shifted again, feeling that her movement was restricted. Not to an extreme degree, but enough to let her know that he Kimmie was still laying next to her. She looked down at her chest to see that Kim was indeed lying on top of her. The redhead has her head place atop Shego's breasts, using them as makeshift pillows. This caused the thief to laugh.

Throughout the day, the two had just decided to stay in bed without really consulting the other, but neither of them really minded. After their night and continued activities once they had recovered, if only for a little while, they figured that they could both use a good night's sleep. That night ended up turning into a full day.

Shego peered over at the clock, careful not to disturb her princess. It read 6 o'clock in the evening. Never in her life would the thief have imagined that she would actually sleep past 8 o'clock in the morning. It didn't bother her, though. She simply smiled as she leaned down and kissed the top of Kim's head.

This caused the young woman to stir and she slowly moved her head to look up at Shego. She smiled sleepily and gently lifted her arm so she could caress Shego's cheek softly. Carefully she leaned up to steal a long, loving kiss from her lover and the both of them smiled into it before breaking the kiss to giggle lightly.

"Morning breath?" Kim chuckled a little as she spoke.

"Yeah." As gross as the prospect sounded to the both of them, neither of them found it to be such. They only smiled even more so as Kim laid her head down on Shego's chest again, enjoying the feeling. Although the thief didn't particularly want her own enjoyment to end, she gently moved Kim to the side only to hear a whimper in protest.

"I'll cut you a deal, Princess." She said, starting to move to get out of the bed.

"What kind of deal?" The redhead leaned up on her elbows to look at her companion.

"Let me brush my teeth and get dressed and then you can get cleaned up while I make dinner." She stood up and stretched, attempting to make her voice sound as casual as possible rather than letting the joyous emotion she felt leak through.

"I have a better idea…" Kim said, startling Shego as she gently kissed the woman's neck, wrapping her arms around her from behind. The thief hadn't been expecting Kim to have gotten up so quickly and the feeling of the young woman placing her lips against Shego's neck sent a shiver down the raven-haired woman's spine.

"Oh…?" She muttered softly.

"How about we both take a shower… and then you can make something to eat…" Kim gently dragged her bottom lip over Shego's jaw. The pale-skinned woman could feel herself flush and her cheeks began to burn.

"I like the way you think Kimmie." Shego smirked and grabbed Kimmie's wrist, pulling her to the bathroom and causing the young woman to giggle she they did so.

-

The shower had been more than enjoyable for many reasons, but the girls were happy to finally get some food. Each of them conversed easily. They were rather surprised to see how easy things would be between them as they talked. Considering their pasts as well as their reputations, they figured that they would have a hard time converting from their "arch-nemesis" ways to how they were now. But the two of them were such much alike and had strangely enough in common that their relationship was just… easy.

Occasionally throughout the meal, Shego would unknowingly take Kim's hand in hers. Kim would blush, still not used to this side of her former enemy. Sometimes the redhead would smile for no reason as she watched while Shego cooked or watched, wondering what the thief was thinking. Sometimes she couldn't even help but bite her lip as she watched the woman because of how her smile graced her features.

They loved this feeling… And they never wanted such euphoria to stop…

-

"That's it!" Drakken bellowed. "That's my lair!" he practically hopped with excitement of being able to rescue Shego.

"Calm yourself, blue-boy…" Jimmy muttered as he went back and forth between controls. "Now where is this room and what is the safest entry point?" Drakken went through the blueprints of the lair in his mind, thinking of all of the possible entry points. After a moment as the ship continued to descend, Drakken smiled to himself.

"Right there…." He muttered.

-

Shego was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Kim had her head placed in Shego's lap. They had been sitting like this for about an hour, Shego reading out loud to herself quietly while her pumpkin drifted in and out of consciousness listening to the little murmurs that her love was unconsciously making as she read.

Both of them jumped off of the couch, facing each other in a defensive stance when they heard an unexpected noise surrounding the entire room. They looked at each other before another loud, thunderous sound reverberated through the walls and the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Shego said to no one in particular. Kimmie shook her head in response, not knowing the answer. Suddenly an earsplitting screech sounded throughout the room next and both of them covered their ear and gritted their teeth. The noise was growing louder from the door to their prison.

The two women moved to the door and stood a few feet from it, cautiously taking their stances.

"What do you think it is…?" Kim said.

"I don't know… But it's not the room collapsing, I know that much…" The thief said and Kim nodded knowing that was true. Just as suddenly as the horrid screeching had started, it stopped. Loud thuds and crashing-like sounds continued to some from the door. Both women tightened their stances, prepared to jump at anything that came through the door. They were both, however, terrified of the possibility of water crashing through and filling the room.

The door began to glow a hot red, a bright white mark moving across the bottom of the door and turning a corning each time it was about to reach the wall. Closer and closer it got to its finishing point, slowly increasing the fear that each woman had for the possible outcome until a loud explosion was heard and the door was blasted out of the way. Kim and Shego jumped out of the way in time before it impacted upon them both. Smoke covered the area and they coughed for a moment before looking at each other to make sure that they were okay. Quickly they stood and took their stances once more. As the smoke cleared, however…. Both women were stunned and shocked at what they saw.

"Ron! Wade!" Kim shouted with a smile on her face and tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She rushed at the two of them who were stepping through the ruined doorway.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled as he pushed the heroes out of the way. He practically bounded over to Shego and wrapped his arms around the stunned woman. She was too stunned, she didn't even have the thought to hit him and get his arms off of her.

She looked through the door, seeing an odd underwater vehicle that had sealed its hatch water tight around that of the outer door. She looked at Kim who was happily rejoining her friends and then noticed the two other people who were dressed in military uniform. She looked at Drakken who had finally released her and who was babbling about some inane plan that he had concocted in order to save her, but she wasn't listening.

As much as her mind protested to such thoughts and facial expression, her face was twisted into one of horror. She was terrified, though no one seemed to notice, not even Kim who was so preoccupied with being reunited with her friends. Shego knew what this meant. She knew what Drakken being here meant. She knew what was going to happen. She knew that she was going to lose _her_ Kimmie.

And there was nothing she could do about it…

-

To be continued in Ch. 8

Next time: Kim and Shego have been rescued but what's going to happen now? Not a day earlier had Shego realized that she has actually fallen in love with Kim and now they get ripped apart by reality and their former lives. How will they begin to handle it?


	9. Chapter 8

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 8

Fic Info and Update:  
Hey there all. I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter (as I have done with so many of the other chapters as well) mostly because it's been summer break and I have done NO writing for this fic at all. Hopefully the one-shot entitled "Bus Stop" that I wrote was enough to tide you over for a little while. I've just been hit with writer's block like you wouldn't believe. What's worse is I start classes soon, so you're going to have to put up with even more gaps. I'll be lucky to finish this fic before I finish college. lol Anyway, for the most part I'm hoping this chapter will be self-explanatory. It will be about the girls' and there first reactions to being without the other. As a quick side-note, I want to thank all of you who have given me such positive feedback. =3 I even have yet to see a negative comment. ^^ As always, Enjoy. Oh and I do want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was best I stopped at a certain point rather than prolonging it to bring forth the emotion I wished to convey.

-

(Finally home – Day one, Kim's parents' house)

"Thanks for the lift!" Kim yelled up to the small aircraft that was starting to take off. An unfamiliar marine by the name of Josh smiled and gave a small salute as the combat-equipped aircraft ascended and began its journey home to the base. Both Kim and Ron watched as it flew away until it was out of their view.

"That was the most uncomfortable ride ever!" Ron groaned and rubbed his back.

"Well what do you expect? We were sitting on the outside of the vehicle where 'passengers' are supposed to sit." Kim smiled a little to herself. She was so happy that she could finally talk to Ron again and hear him complain about insignificant things that couldn't be changed. Granted they were annoying on most days, but Kimmie was just happy to be home.

"Yeah but it doesn't change that it was uncomfortable." Before they turned around to walk up the side-walk into Kim's parent's home, they smiled at each other. Kim leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Ron in a hug. She couldn't help but bury her face against him. "Whoa!" Ron smiled and was nearly thrown off balance by his friend's tenacious show of affection. "Kim, what's this for?" He asked laughing to himself.

"I missed you. I knew you and Wade wouldn't give up on us." She released him for the time being and couldn't see to rid herself of her smile. Ron looked puzzled though.

"Us?" He asked, obviously puzzled by Kim's choice of words.

"Yes, us." She repeated.

"Who's us?" He asked, rephrasing his question.

"Shego and me." Kim crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow, still smiling a little, but also quite confused herself. But then the smile ceased. She let her arms fall to her sides and she looked at Ron blankly. This went unnoticed.

"Oh right. Well, Drakken was coming after Shego. We were coming after you." He laughed at what seemed to be an obvious fact. Kim didn't respond. She continued to look ahead, blankly staring. "KP?" He asked. She still didn't respond. Slowly, he could see a change in her demeanor. She bit her lip, applying more pressure as the seconds ticked by, her green eyes became glossy, and her shoulders seemed to be shaking.

"Kim." Ron said in a forceful tone.

"Huh?" The redhead looked up to her friend's eyes. "Yeah?" She asked solemnly.

"Are you okay?" He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kim didn't know what to say.

No she wasn't okay. Shego wasn't there. She should have known that Shego wouldn't be there. She should have realized before they went their separate ways when Spartan K215 have dropped Shego and Drakken off at their location. She had been so caught up in the excitement of being able to go home, back to her own apartment or at least get out into the wilderness or go on missions or finally be able to do something aside from watching old movies or reading books that she had completely forgotten what was important to her at the time. She had been so caught up in the excitement that now she couldn't help but feel caught in an abyss, like she was back in the depths of the ocean, but not with Shego… Caught in the depths of the water that was soon to consume her entire being and there was nothing she could do about it.

"KP, are you okay?" Ron repeated not a second after the first time he asked. Kim forced a smile and looked at Ron sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked firmly.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not KP. I know that look. Now spill."

"No, Ron, I'm fine." She said strongly as she placed her hand on the one that was on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes. Her life-long friend looked at her for a moment and he understood that this was a matter that she would talk about in her own time.

"Alright KP." He said, letting his look of worry fade so that it could be replaced by a more comforting expression. "Let's go inside. You're parents need to know that you're still alive."

Kim let that forced smile grace her features as they walked through the door of the home. She let it stay upon her lips as she greeted her parents with grateful hugs and carefully wiped their tears away. She even held onto that smile as Jim and Tim rushed into the room showing the most love for their sister that they ever had. It took quite a few tears from her parents and siblings to get her to cry as well, but it wasn't all of their emotion that had caused her to cry.

She was crying because she missed Shego.

But Shego wasn't going to be there. Ron watched Kim for the remainder of the day as Kim's parents gushed over the girl, forcing her to sit through home videos because they felt as though they should all reflect on their family moments as a family lest a horrible tragedy befall them again, but next time it would be unlikely for one of them to come back. They all laughed and cried throughout the activities, but Ron couldn't help but feel like something was still amiss.

Why was Kim suddenly seeming to miss her underwater prison? He thought to himself.

Or was it the prison she missed…?

Ron's eyes widened as the rest of the family laughed at the image on the screen before them. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

-

(Finally Home – Day One, Drakken's lair)

"Ah, it is wonderful to be back in my old lair!" The blue scientist bellowed throughout the halls of the nearly empty time-share lair. "Isn't it great Shego? We can work on all of these new plans I have just developed and I know that you will be very excited—"

Shego wasn't even paying attention as Drakken continued to ramble on about how she should be so excited to be back into the regular swing of things. However, to her, this didn't feel regular anymore; this felt abnormal and wrong… And there was only one reason why.

She didn't have her Kimmie with her anymore.

What was she supposed to do? Ignore the feelings that were awakened during her and Kim's time together? Shego didn't think that she could.

"Are you even listening to me Shego!" Drakken yelled loudly, as it was probably the third or fourth time that he yelled to get her attention. She was spaced. She simply looked up at him with eyes reading no emotion.

"What?" She said in a dead tone, looking more intimidating than Drakken had even seen from her.

"Uh… You.. You're tired. Maybe you should go take a nap and cool off—I mean relax after your endeavor?" Shego didn't even give him the courtesy of agreeing with him or the threat of hurting him. Instead she just walked in the direction of her designated room in the dump of a lair.

In her room, Shego began to search through boxes for anything that might distract her from this odd and sudden feeling of loss as well as loneliness. The more she searched however, the more she thought to herself about what had happened.

Kim had been so happy to see her friends. She had been so distracted that she hardly knew what this situation meant. She didn't even realize that they would never be able to be together once they were rescued!

Shegp cursed her own mind as she replayed the images over and over in her mind…

-

_"This is wonderful! I'll be able to see my parents again, see my friends again, continue with my classes!"_

Kim was over excited and exuberant as the military vehicle brought them to a stop, ready to drop off Drakken and Shego at their destination of choice, a timeshare lair. Shego sat across from the young woman with sorrow in her eyes. She tried to keep from looking at Kimmie, but she couldn't help but glance at the woman she now loved.

Kim didn't even seem to notice.

She just continued talking with Ron and Wade, listening to them when they talked about what had happened since she had been trapped, laughing and hugging onto her best friends, happy that her normal _life could continue. What was so great about that life? Shego wondered to herself. What did Kimmie think was going to happen after they returned to their_ normal _lives?_

The aircraft hovered just a few feet off the ground and Spartan K two-one-five ordered both Drakken and Shego off of the ship on the double. And they did. Drakken went first, clumsily tripping over himself as he did. But Shego hesitated. She looked to Kim once more, hoping to see some sort of despair in her eyes, as much as it would have pained the thief to see such and emotion. It would let her know that Kim knew what was happening, that Kim recognized the situation for what it was, so that Kim might at least try to say goodbye.

There was nothing but the happiness that she felt for being rescued.

But the redhead looked up at Shego with a smile that was reserved solely for her love. It was a smile that Shego recognized, but only for a moment before Spartan zero-six-four but a hand on her shoulder and tried to direct her to the back, open hatch of the Pelican class drop-ship.

-

Shego let her head hang as she tried to keep wretched sobs from even starting in her chest. She growled low in her throat wondering what had happened, what she had done wrong, why her girl had to be taken away from her, why this had to happen at all! But even more so…

Why didn't Kimmie… her Kimmie even look like she was going to miss her…?

A loud growl ripped through Shego as she screamed and lit up her hands, throwing plasma ball after plasma ball into the steal walls of the room she resided in. Each one hit the metal with a loud thud and sizzle as it melted through the material with ease. The three that hit bubbled quietly after Shego had calmed, the hole letting in a cool breeze from the cold night outside.

The thief sat on her bed, holding her hands to her face, trying to keep away the tears that threatened to spill over. She looked at a small box that was placed on her bed and growled again, shoving it off. It sounded like glass had cracked when it hit the floor and the tape that had held it closed had been ripped at the edges letting a few pieces of paper stick out.

But there was one piece that Shego noticed when she looked up again to examine the damage.  
Carefully she reached down and grabbed the small, glossy piece of paper. She made sure not to break off any of the charred edges as she pulled the picture out of the box. Longingly she looked at the image printed on the glossy piece of paper.

It was the photo booth photo that had been taken when she was still Miss Go…

Now her tears could not be stopped. The ever strong Shego, pulled her knees to her chest and she pressed her forehead to them, her chest heaving softly as she cried softly to herself. She cursed her ignorance. She cursed her absolute stupidity for even thinking that she could be with Kim. Even for a moment. She let silent tears fall as she admired her princess'- …. As she admired Kim's features from the lonely image taken years ago.

It had seemed that Kim had really wanted to be with her while they were trapped. It had seemed like nothing was a lie down there. It seemed like they could be completely honest with each other even if they had been enemies for so long. But Kim hadn't even seemed to care that they were being separated… Did that mean… Did that mean that she didn't really… Love Shego…?

Did she not care at all…?

Shego sat there in her room, sobbing softly and shivering at the cool air that came in through the ruined walls of the lair. It was too quiet for her liking but she didn't move. She only let silent tears fall, staining the cloth of her cat suit.

Looking at the image clutched in her shaking hands once more, Shego sighed. She set her feet on the floor and placed her hands on the bed, looking at the ground. It was stupid for her to be acting this way. She saw no reason to cry. She knew that Kim loved her. The girl was a terrible liar and always had been. The thief just had to accept that Kimmie was preoccupied, unintentionally.

_God only know my poor girl is out there crying too…_ This thought distressed Shego more than any other.

-

Kim lay in bed, trying to sleep but unable to do so because of the one image that kept burning in the back of her mind. She was thinking solely of her lover, locked away with Drakken in whatever lair they could find for the time being…

And how absolutely abandoned she had looked in the Pelican drop ship before the Spartan had forced her out. Why had Kim done nothing? Why had she just sat there, not even bothering to run to her to steal a kiss? Why had she been so careless, so stupid, so irresponsible, so—

She really was a _stupid hero_…

Slowly, miserably, she sat up in her bed and looked out the window. It was windy and cold outside, practically gloomy. It perfectly reflect how she was feeling. She moved her legs off of the bed and placed her feet firmly on the floor before standing and going over to the window of her apartment bedroom. All she could see was darkness and the shadows of whipping trees.

Tears crept down her cheeks, sore from the fake smiles that she had been masking her pain with for most of the day. Shego must've thought of her as a horrible lover for acting the way she had. But the more Kim thought about it, what would Ron and Wade have done had they actually seen her run up to Shego like a little puppy wanting her pat on the head?

Kim could feel her legs begin to shake. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, feeling like she was going to sick, but she placed her fingers gently over her lips, remembering their last sensual kiss before they had been found.

"What have I done!" She yelled, screaming to herself. "How could I have been so careless!" She began to sob and breakdown, her legs giving out underneath her as she cried. She closed her eyes, keeping her fingers to her lips, but they pressed harder and harder until she had to place her hand on the ground to keep herself from falling over from how dizzy she felt. The emotion was just too much for her.

"I… Can hardly remember what that kiss felt like…" Kimmie tried so hard to focus on the feeling, to remember what it felt like to hold, to kiss, to feel Shego. She could barely feel the memory of the heat from Shego's lips as that were pressed againsr hers. But it wasn't enough. Quietly, she sobbed with inaudible hiccups, wishing she had taken more time to memorize the touch, the feel, the sight, the scent of everything that was Shego…

But she dind't.

She felt like the most horrible person on the planet. She felt as though she didn't deserve the admiration that Shego had so willingly given to her while they were trapped in the depths of the ocean.

Kim had to stand. She couldn't just sit here. So she did; she carefully got to her feet, hiding the tears from herself, and opened her bedroom door. She stepped into the small kitchen which came with the apartment. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water

Silently she stared at liquid, gleaming someone in the moonlight that shown through the window. She looked at it as thought begging for the answers to her unknown questions. Kim then set the glass down, unable to take the drink she so desperately needed.

"She must hate me…"

It was a small statement. One that to most people meant nothing. But when spoken with the sorrow that filled Kim's voice, it would make the strongest of men fall to their knees in mourning. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself or what she was going to say or do if she were to have a run-in with Shego again. What would happen? She knew that they were going to have to fight each other again. Drakken would make sure of that. She figured that Shego would probably look at her with disdain and heart-break, the very image making Kim sick to her stomach. She would look at Kim and say how much she hated the girl, how much she loathed being with her.

And it made Kim fall to the floor and cry.

-

To be continued in Ch. 9

Next Time: Poor Shego knows how Kim really feels about her but Kim doesn't know that. How will both of the girls cope with their new situation? Ho do Kim's friends try to help her?


	10. Chapter 9

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 9

Fic Info and Update:  
As I'm sure I've stated before, none of the characters belong to me. As for the chapter, I am so sorry for all of the waiting. I've been so preoccupied with getting used to my new schedule as well as planning for a very special trip this Christmas that I just have not really had the motivation to write. BUT! I am hoping that inspiration will hit me like a ton of bricks pretty soon. Until then, enjoy what I call word vomit for this chapter. lol I want to apologize in advance for the lack of kigo-y goodness in this one. It will consist of a week's activities as the girls (mostly Kim) try to cope with their new situation, which as I'm sure anyone can guess, won't be easy at all. I do have some planned chapters that are a little more structured, but the hard part for me is working up to that point. lol Anyway, as always, enjoy!

-

(Back home – Week one, Day one)

And alarm clock perched on the side table to Kim's bed went off, loudly, alerting her to the time. It was nine o'clock in the morning. But Kim was already awake. She had been awake for an hour, but she refused to move. She looked at the ceiling in her bedroom, expecting the lights to turn on at any minute, but that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't in the underwater lair anymore. The lights would no longer magically turn on at eight in the morning anymore.

Looking at the annoyance that sat next to her bed, Kim showed no emotion as she lifted her arm to hit the off button to end the blaring sound. Slowly she sat up in bed and looked out the window that she had looks through the night before. The scenery, though much more pleasant to look at than it had been before as wind was no longer whipping through the trees, didn't appeal to her at all. All she saw was a combination of colors that no longer appealed to her in the slightest.

The young woman sighed as she turned and slid out of bed. She looked at her pillow and noticed small stains that coated the fabric. Had she really been crying all night and in her sleep? She didn't really care. She went through the motions of her old morning routine, walking into the bathroom and taking a shower, brushing her teeth, getting a comb through her hair all before heading down to breakfast.

Kim looked at the buttons on her shirt as if questioning their existence. But she raised her hands to them and one by one undid the troublesome devices. She carefully slip the cloth from her shoulders then removed her pajama bottoms. The readhead knew that she was moving at an incredibly slow pace and it puzzled her as to why that was. _'No matter…'_ She thought to herself. _'It's not like its keeping me from moving…'_ She then realized that a good ten minutes had passed and she was just staring at the shower door. With a sigh, she shook her head and opened the damnable contraption and stepped in. She turned on the water, not caring that it started out freezing, even though it forced her to yelp and move to the side of the shower that was not being bombarded by the chilling waters.

Once it warmed though, Kim sighed with a small amount of relief before continuing with the daily ritual of cleaning one's self. She washed her hair, running her fingers through it slowly, she washed her body, not bothering to ring out the washcloth when she was done. She imply turned off the water and left the small towel on the floor of the shower.

Kim wrapped the towel she had picked out around her waist, picking up her pajama shirt and buttoning that back up rather than drying off and getting dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, looking around blankly as if asking for the room to do the chores of making food for her. But that didn't happen. Kim reached into a cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal, not caring what the contents of the box were. Mindlessly, she poured it into a bowl, soon followed by some milk. The hero didn't bother to put anything away aside from the milk as she sat down on her couch to eat what was supposed to pass for a meal. She didn't eat it though. She stared at the flakes in her bowl for a while then looked up at the TV in front of her that was silent as it was not turned on.

"I haven't thought a damn thing since I woke up this morning." Then Kim actually thought for a moment. "Did I just swear?" This continued to go over her head for another moment or so as she looked back down at the bowl. "When the hell did I make this?" She was starting to worry herself a little bit, but she passed it off as nothing as she began to dig into the now liquid-like substance that was contained in the bowl.

She didn't even get one bite in before her front door started creating a lot of racket. Kim jumped at the sound of knocking and dropped her bowl on the ground, the carpet quickly soaking up the milk and leaving what little remained of the soggy cereal. The redhead rubbed her temple slightly as though that sound had just roused her from a deep sleep.

She got off the couch and moved towards the door. She looked through the peephole and noticed that it was none other than her good friend Ron. She opened the door and smiled automatically, not really registering in her mind that she was doing the action because she felt that it was necessary.

"Hey Ron." Kim said, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Hey Ki- … Kim do you realize that you have a towel around your waist…? That's about to fall off…?" Ron looked away for a moment and tried to pay no attention to the now fumbling Kim who was distraught that she had opened the door while she was "dressed" in such a manor. The girl rushed into her bathroom, leaving the front door open behind her. Ron stepped into the apartment and flopped down on the couch, but not before noticing the turned over cereal bowl and milk-stained carpet.

"So are you just dropping by to lie on my couch or was there a reason this time?" Kim tried to sound as light hearted as possible, but she realized that it was more difficult than it seemed. She had called from the bathroom and poked her head out of the door to look at Ron as she changed into her day clothes with jeans and a t-shirt, undergarments and all.

"Mostly just stopped by to say hi and check in on you." He smiled cheekily at his best friend. "Yori said that she wanted to meet us for lunch later if that was alright. She was just about as worried about you as Wade and I were."

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe." The hero tried to laugh but she couldn't. She looked at her hands for a moment, almost expecting to see something there, but there was nothing. She looked in the mirror to make sure the she was presentable, but ended up looking behind her instead. She seemed to be searching for something that wasn't there and she sighed. Kimmie attempted to look away, force her legs to move, but she couldn't seem to start any movement. She simply continued to stare into the mirror, over her left shoulder, expecting something to be there that never would be no matter how hard she focused on that one spot.

"Kim, are you okay?" Ron finally came into the bathroom, concerned that his friend had not said anything for about the last ten minutes. When he came in, he saw the young woman sitting on the floor, her palms flat on the ground and her legs bent at the knee. She was staring blankly at the denim that covered her legs. There were tears running down her cheeks for reasons that she could not explain. She knew why she was upset, and she knew that she had every reason to be, but why was she crying? This was something that she could handle, this was something that she could deal with, this was something that—

"KP." Ron said in a stern voice as she knelt next to her and placed an oddly strong hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim looked up at Ron and smiled lightly, not even bothering to try and make it seem real. "What's wrong?" He asked, overwhelmed with concern. Kim just shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said, now ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes. "Let's go to my parents place before we meet up with Yori." With that, the young hero stood from her place on the floor. She held a hand out for Ron, but he stood up on his own. He looked at Kimmie with concern as she strode out of the bathroom as though nothing had happened.

_'What can I do but wait until she actually wants to talk…?'_ He thought to himself.

-

(Back home – Week one Day one)

"What do you mean you don't want to do the heist!" Drakken bellowed loudly. He was becoming irate because Shego was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. He stood in the door way, waving his arms about, yelling profanities in her direction. She wasn't paying any mind. She could hardly muster the energy to yell back towards.

"I said I don't want to do it! Now get the hell out of my room!" Using what little energy she had left, Shego lit up her hand and threw a plasma ball at her boss. The blue-skinned man jumped and barely avoided being singed.

"You know, I could dock you pay for THIS!" Through his sentence, Drakken grew louder but he eventually stopped. She sat up in her bed and turned to face him, placing her feet on the floor. She growled quietly before somehow finding the strength to stand. Slowly, eerily, she strode towards him. Looking down on her "boss" she sneered and then held her hand to his throat. The man squeaked and trembled now afraid of what his employee might do. He had never seen her like this before.

"I will do the heist when I damn well feel like it… In fact, I will use what little precious free time I have later to do it… But you need to get out of my room and out of my face!" Forcefully, she threw him backwards, slamming him into a wall. He fell to the ground, sitting there and rubbing his head. Drakken looked up at her and she stared down at him with disgust. "I'm going out for a walk…" She muttered before walking past him.

Once she was out of ear shot, down the hall and then out of the lair, Drakken picked himself up off of the floor and wandered back into "workshop" of the lair. He looked at the computer and then looked at a picture of himself and Shego, her about to fry him and him smiling with a thumbs up, paying no mind to the scary woman.

"What happened to her in the ocean…?" He wondered to himself.

…

"Ocean madness; that's it." He just felt the compulsion to speak such a foolish thought.

-

Shego stepped outside of the timeshare lair in her civilian clothes. She put her hands into the pockets of her jeans, ignoring the slight chill from the breeze as it ran over her arms. Her dark green t-shit was thick enough to keep her warm.

_'Why did I think that going outside was a good idea…?_ She thought to herself. She looked around at the bright warming sun and the happy dancing trees. She growled to herself and continued walking. It was such a gorgeous day and all she could feel was sorrow and misery.

She didn't know how long she was walking but eventually she came upon the small park that was at least two miles from the lair. There were a few small groups of people there, either couples enjoying the sun or groups of couples laughing and smiling, kissing and hugging…

The thief looked away unable to control her actions. She wiped away a single tear that threatened to spill and tried to pass it off to any on-looker that it was simply a bright day. There was a large oak tree standing alone. Shego scoffed. How interesting, she thought, that the only being in the park that even resembled her state-of-mind right now was a tree, green and alone. She internally punched herself for reminding herself of her skin color but tried to keep it locked in the back of her mind. She was hurting enough and didn't need to think about how there were probably number of people in the park who had just stopped their activities in order to be amazed or disgusted by her skin tone.

Carefully, Shego sat down under the tree. She pulled on knee to her chest, keeping the other out-stretched, and rested her arm upon it. The thief looked around the park one more time. It was too sunny. It was nearly autumn but still warm, but not too hot because of the light breeze. It was too peaceful.

She laid her head against the trunk of the tree, searching the leaves for her answers, but found nothing. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the odd tranquility of her surroundings.

-

(Back Home – Week one Day three)

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. P" Ron said rather solemnly as he walked into the kitchen of Kim's parents' home. He was looking out into the den as he walked in, watching as Kim just sat down on the couch, slumping backwards. When he turned around, he noticed that James and Anne were also looking into the den from the kitchen table. Ron sat across from the couple. He wasn't quite sure where to begin. He knew that they were just as worried about Kim as he was.

"Ron, please tell us you know what has out little Kimmie so down." Anne said. She was near tears watching her daughter stare at the blank television screen looking as though she had just been shot through the heart.

"I've been trying to get her to talk to me about it, but she always changes the subject and insists that we do something to just occupy time. I don't know how else to describe it." He looked out into the den and then back at Kim's parents. "She even asked if we could go to the monster truck show that Monique and I wanted to see." This shocked Kim's parents. Never once in her life, aside from what she was trying to fit in with Ron and Felix, had Kim wanted to go see a monster truck show. Anne turned to James with a look that only a concerned mother would have. He held his wife around her shoulders and sighed heavily.

"Maybe we should get her to come back home for a little while." He suggested. "If only to give her some comfort and company. Maybe then we can figure out what's going on." Anne seemed to brighten up a little at the idea of her little girl coming home, if only for a little while. Ron smiled lightly at the idea, knowing deep down, somewhere, that it would help to get to the bottom of things.

All three of them stood from the table and strode quietly into the living room. Kim had finally managed to move enough to find the remote and then sit back down to watch a documentary on oceans. She was making half-hearted commentary, saying that whoever had done their research for this was say off and the like. She noticed her parents and Ron come back into the room and she tried to smile happily. All three family members could see right through it, however.

"What's up guys?" She asked, trying to seem casual. Her mom stepped forward and sat on the couch, volunteering to talk to Kim herself. Ron and James, knowing that they would want some "mother-daughter" time preoccupied themselves with the documentary on the TV.

"Kimmie, we were talking about how you've been feeling lately and—"

"I'm feeling great, Mom. It's good to be back." Her words seemed strained and there was nothing Kim could do to keep that from being obvious.

"No, Kimberly. You haven't been feeling great. And you don't have to tell me why just yet, but we would all feel more comfortable if you would you would move back home for a little while." Anne smile and brushed her hand over Kim's hair comfortingly. The hero wanted to shy away from the affection, but she did not want to insult her mother by doing so.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really I am. I don't need to come back home. It's okay." Once more, the young woman attempted to smile. It was paining her mother to see such a fake attempt at happiness.

"Well…" Anne started again, thinking for a moment. "If you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for us?" she gestured her hand towards to two men who were still pretending to be engaged in watching the documentary as they were starting to make commentary on it as well. "We miss you and it terrified us to think that we would never have you in our lives again. Come home if only to reinforce that you're actually okay? Give us some comfort, Kimmie."

Kim looked at her mom for a moment, blankly, thinking nothing. She then looked to Ron and James. What was she going to do? She couldn't deny that her mom and dad missed her greatly. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe it would help her to feel better, get her mind off of things. She could distract herself with old family life. It seemed logical enough.

"Okay." She stated plainly and a great wave of relief washed over her mother.

"That's wonderful, Kim." Anne remained calm even though her heart was singing on the inside. Her little girl would be home and she could make sure that she was alright. "Let's go back to your place and gather up your things. We've been using your room as a guest room so everything is all set up for your stay." Kim was quiet for a moment before smiling genuinely for the first time in days. Small as it was, it was comforting for both the parents and Ron to see.

"Thanks guys." She muttered softly.

-

(Back Home – Week one Day four late at night)

It was dark outside. Night had fallen at the wind had come back, though not as violently as it had a few nights ago. A few small stars shone through the clouds that were beginning to cover the sky, indicating that winter was definitely on its way. Autumn had been so nice and Shego had just missed.

She cursed silently to herself as the wind through off her jump from the top of one tall building to the next. She looked around, knowing that no one had seen, but she would castrate anyone who had the nerve to even think she had nearly fallen.

She was in the southern part of Upperton, looking for a building in particular. She had been searching apartment complexes all night, researching and hacking to find the information she wanted. She knew it made her seem like a stalker, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

So she looked up Kim's address and apartment complex.

The thief bounded across the top of another building, sticking the landing this time and smirking to herself. She was starting to feel better, knowing that she would get to see her girl, knowing that all she had to do was open the window to her bedroom and sit next to her bed, smiling at her sleeping Princess before the girl woke up—

Shego shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. She continued on her way, looking at the sky, at the rest of her surroundings, taking note of each landmark as she continued on her way.

Finally she found the building she had been searching for. The street lights that surrounded the complex gave off a strangely comforting feeling. The faint glow threw shadows off of the complex's various buildings and created an odd sense of beauty. Shego thought it was odd that she was beginning to notice such things, but she remembered that Kim had an appeal for art since she entered college. She had describe so thoroughly the beauty in everything around them, but Shego had just passed it off as Kimmie being Kimmie. But the girl was right. Even something like this, on a night where she could be reunited with her girl, was beautiful.

The thief came across the building she was looking for. She went up to the second floor and peered through a number of the windows, attempted to find the bedroom. When she did, she could feel her heart begin to beat fast. She cursed the response, thinking it would blow her cover. She couldn't understand why it was beating so hard. It was just Kim. It was just the girl she loved, the one that she couldn't resist and was still realizing as each day when by how much control over her emotions that girl had.

Quietly, she opened the window and snuck it. She stood from her crouched position and looked at the bed, smiling expecting to see her Kimmie there—

But there was nothing there…

There were clothes scattered on the bed, toiletries littering the floor, nothing in the place it should be. Shego's heart sank. It fell into the pit of her stomach, unwilling to come back up. She could feel her legs getting weak but she had to move, she had to see what else was out of place. Things in the kitchen were a mess, dishes on the counter, turned over and miss placed. She looked in the living room through the kitchen and saw an over-turned bowl and stained carpet. There was a towel laying upon the couch the turned-over bowl was next to. She turned around and entered the bathroom, swinging the door open in a frantic manor and saw that the same mess was covering the bathroom; the door to the shower was nearly out of place and the objects on the counter were in disarray as if thrown around in a disorganized fashion, similar to what would be found if Shego had been fighting with Kim in this room.

The woman didn't know how fast she was moving but she seemed to run back into Kim's bedroom. She couldn't figure out what may have happen here. What had gone wrong? Kim seemed fine when they had parted, not a worry. But where was she? Had she been kidnapped? No that didn't seem likely… But where else could she be? Shego couldn't think clearly, her judgment was being so clouded by her emotions.

Unable to stand anymore, she sat on Kim's bed. She looked at the pillows where the girls head should have been, sleeping peacefully before the thief woke her gently. The young woman was supposed to be here…

The raven-haired woman looked at the ground, seeing a t-shirt lying crumpled on the ground. She picked it up and looked at the fabric as if it was supposed to hold the answers she was looking for.

"Kimmie…" Shego was near the point of crying. She felt as though she couldn't take it. She was about to breakdown. She held the shirt to her taking in what little of Kim's scent she could, thinking the worse and not knowing any better. The thief couldn't' stay here though. She stood from the bed and looked around the room once more. She stepped towards the window, slowly, and bite her lip in both anger and sadness. She clutched the garment in her hand before throwing it to the ground and jumping through the window, beginning on her way back to Drakken's lair.

The shirt lay in a pile on the floor angrily tossed aside as if it meant nothing.

-

(Back Home – Week one Day five in the morning)

"You know, Kimmie, I was thinking about the mess in your apartment." Anne said as she stacked some pancakes onto Kim's brothers' plates. Both Jim and Tim eagerly dug into their meals and spoke in their own childish language. "It was… Well there was a lot of it. I know for a fact that your place was spotless before you came home." Kim was staring at her plate, but she looked up at her mother and gave her a rather sarcastic glare.

"I've been preoccupied and haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet." Kim quipped jokingly.

"Yes, but it looked like someone tried to break in to look for something and then kidnapped you." Her mother laughed at the joke and went back to preparing some food for her and her husband as Kim was already eating. They both shared a light laugh before Kim went back to being silent.

Having Kim back home allowed her to open up somewhat instead of hiding away in her small apartment like she had been doing. She had people to communicate with on a daily basis outside of her own mind and—

Shego…

That thought saddened Kim. She stopped eating and placed her fork down on the table. This didn't go unnoticed by Anne.

"Hey boys, would you mind eating in the den?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They figured that if they were being allowed to eat in the den then there must be something there their mother wanted to speak with Kim about. Once they were out of the kitchen, their mother sighed before sitting next to her daughter. "Kimmie-cub, you need to tell me what's wrong." Her tone was almost one of pleading.

"I keep telling you, I'm—"

"No you're not." She cut her daughter off before she had a chance to say her last word and give another paining fake smile. "You've been so upset. And you know that you can't lie to your mother."

"Or at all…" Kim tried to lighten the mood with a sarcastic joke. This did make Anne chuckle.

"Or at all, but that's not the point. Something has been bothering you since you've come home. It's been paining us all to see you in such a state of depression." Anne placed her hand on the other redhead's shoulder. "You can tell me honey. I'm your mother."

Kim looked at her mom and looked at the concern in her eyes. She was about to cry at the site and it made her look away. She couldn't' cry anymore. She refused. She wouldn't do it. So she stood from her seat and grabbed her plate, taking it to the sink.

"I can't talk about it right now, Mom…" She muttered before walking out of the kitchen and back up to her room.

-

(Back Home – Week one Day seven at night)

Quietly, Kim closed the door to her parent's home. She stood there for a moment trying to remember what time it was. It was eleven o'clock at night. Kim had stayed at Upperton University in order to get some extra studying done. She had a midterm coming up soon but she could get herself to absorb the information in the text books. She had just sat in the library staring at the pages as if the letters were characters that she could not understand.

She turned around and started towards the stares, taking careful measures not to wake the family. It was late and they all had to get up early. Once she reach the stair case, however, she looked at it as if it was the most daunting task she had ever laid her eyes on.

One by one she started to take the stare, but her mind started to wander. They wandered to the wonderful depths of the ocean and the safety and sanctity that she felt there now. She thought of Shego and all of the good experiences she had with the woman, as was not her daily routine to think of such wonderful things. It helped her to focus on the better aspects of her life. But the more she thought on what she missed (the feeling or the other woman's lips on her, the touch of her hand on hers or on her body, her scent, her caress, her beauty and the subtle taste of her skin when they kissed) the more she realized she couldn't feel those things anymore; she couldn't even remember what it felt like to have Shego next to her.

Kim could feel her legs becoming weak. She was only three steps from the bottom of the stairs. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, she could feel herself begin to breakdown. She couldn't' hold it in any longer.

She began to cry.

It wasn't loud, but it woke Anne when she heard the loud crash as Kim fell back down those three steps to the floor where she was lying when her mother came to inspect the noise.

"Kimmie!" She yelled as she ran down the steps. She knelt on the ground and gathered her daughter up in her arms, cradling her and keeping her close, whispering comforting coos, trying to console her hurt little girl. "Kimmie, it's okay. What did you hurt? What's wrong?" She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. Kim could barely manage her choked up words as she spoke.

"I miss her…" She said. "I miss her so much…" Anne was confused by her daughters words, but she kept Kim close to her. She stroked the young woman's hair and back, hoping to get the girl calm enough to explain.

"What do you mean Kim? Who do you miss?" She asked softly. Kim began to cry harder. She couldn't bring herself to speak the name she had come to treasure so much less it bring forth more tears and anguish. Her mother began to say "It's okay…" And "It's alright…" in soothing tones. Twenty minutes passed this way before Kim was quite enough for Anne to ask her question again.

"Kim…" She said softly. She pulled the girl away from her enough to have the young woman look her in the eyes. "What did you mean? Who do you miss so much?" She continued to stroke Kim's hair, making sure to keep her calm. The hero looked down for a moment and could feel herself begin to whimper.

"I miss Shego…"

-

To be continued in Ch. 10

Next Time: It's been a month of suffering for Kim. But what happens when she finally gets a hit on the site? What is Shego thinking?


	11. Chapter 10

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 10

Fic Info and Update:  
Hello all. As always, the characters don't belong to me, simply the idea and if there were other fics similar to this on out there before I started writing this about eleven months ago, I'm sorry. I've just never read anything similar to this before. Anyway, for those of you who read one of my last update on CIAA in my journal, I gave a long spoiler update giving a nutshell of my plans. I am sticking to those. I just haven't gotten to it because of all of my classes. I should be working on my homework right now, but I really just don't feel like it. lol Either way, this should be the last of the angsty chapters. I may feel that it will be necessary to ad more angst a little later, but we'll see. As always thank you, and enjoy!

-

(Still Home – December 2, First Month Day thirty after rescue)

Shego was sitting in an armchair with her legs draped over the side and she was leaning against the corner of the back of the chair. It was as though there was nothing different from before she had been sent to live at the bottom of the ocean. She was completely ignoring Drakken as he rambled on and on about some ridiculous scam he had in order to take over the world, yet again. She was flipping through a really old magazine for reasons that she couldn't fathom other than that it had been lying around the lair for years. Drakken and Shego often frequented this particular location on the top of a cliff, as the building had been refurbished a number of times. She must have left the paperback fashion magazine lying around from the last few times they had been here.

Shego was silent as Drakken continued to ramble. For some reason she couldn't find the strength to yell at him about his idiocy. She hadn't quite been the same since she was rescued from the abyss of the ocean. She tried not to focus on that, though. She seemed to fidget whenever the jail cell in the depths of the sea came to mind. But as she flipped through the magazine, the place she hoped to forget seemed to keep creeping into her mind. She had not thought of it or the situation that she had been in, in about a month and was not about to begin doing so now. She looked up from the magazine to see what exactly Drakken was going on about, thinking it would distract her.

"So, I will need you to go to that military base and steal the original plans for that armor that K-2-1-5 was wearing." Drakken boasted proudly as though he had just explained everything to Shego in that statement.

"Why?" Was the only response he got.

"Shego!" Her hollered. "I just went over this! Weren't you listening?"

"Do I ever?" she simply went back to looking into her magazine, but finding nothing interesting within its contents. Her boss sighed.

"If we can get a hold of the original designs for that armor, then I might just be able to outfit the henchmen with the sophisticated technology and use the super soldiers to take over the WORLD!" Once more the mad-man began to laugh manically. Shego looked at him for a moment. She thought that maybe he was going completely insane, that he had finally snapped. What was he hoping to accomplish from stealing the plans from the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC? Was she to try and infiltrate that base, she knew that there would be no coming back from that. The soldiers there were incredibly strong, well trained, and just about as stealthy as she was. Not to mention, they had scientifically developed armor that had who-knew-what integrated into it.

"No." She stated flatly.

"What do you mean no?" Drakken looked at his employee, angered and confused. How could she say no to his brilliant plan?

"Are you kidding me? Do you even need to ask?" She rolled her eyes and stood from her chair, barely finding the energy stand, but she wouldn't tell him that. "That base is filled to the brim with these… Spartan-II soldiers. You yourself said that the base was called 'The Spartans' Playground.'" She strode over to him and looked him in the eyes. "You're expecting me to infiltrate this top secret UNSC base, find the main computer system, hack into the mainframe, find the proper information, figure out how to retrieve it, sneak out without alerting any of the Spartans, scientists or engineers there, and get it back to you where you will then have to modify it to fit your worthless henchmen!" Shego grew progressively louder throughout her sentence. She was towering over Drakken, something that would normally scare the blue skinned man. However, over the last month, he had learned that Shego had grown tired for some reason and he knew that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes." He said flaty. "And keep me company while I work?" He left that one a question making it seem like more of a request. Shego stood there for a moment more, blinking a few times to see if he actually was serious that infiltrating a security base with the best trained soldiers that were said through rumors "never to die and bred to fight," was actually a good idea. After a moment more, she sighed and stood back, walking away from him.

"Fine." She said. She didn't know what else to say. She was getting paid and it wasn't like she couldn't escape anything that the marines had to the throw at her. She wasn't scared of a couple of brutes wearing armor. She was mostly just surprised that Drakken had suggested such a thing. It was the most outlandish and… Brilliant thing that he had thought of since she met him.

Truth be told, she was looking forward to this mission. She wasn't scared of the base, she wasn't daunted by the soldiers, their guns or anything else they might have. She would look the Spartan that rescued her right into the metallic visor of her own helmet, magnum to her jaw and smile maliciously, awaiting whatever punishment they had for her. She wouldn't care. She would have completed her mission by the time they found her anyway.

She cracked her knuckles as she stepped out of the lair and into the night air, cool and clear. She looked out to the sea which the cliff they were on faced. This would be easy, she thought to herself.

Because she didn't care whether or not she came out alive.

-

(December 4, Second Month Day two)

Alarms were sounding throughout the building. Soldiers were running through the corridors, hunting for the being that had caused the security system to be alerted. Shego was hiding in a dark room, an empty room, crouched on top of a shelf. She scowled to herself.

"Bastards… " She thought quietly. "I knew security was tight around here, but damn…" Shego had been trapped in the UNSC base for nearly 36 hours. She had been avoiding and running from the soldiers based here, but she had yet to see any of the so-called super soldiers known as Spartan-IIs. She found that to be rather odd.

Looking around the room, Shego noted that there was an air-vent in the corner adjacent from where she was perched. She grinned. Despite the UNSC's advances in technology, they still can't find a better form of air-conditioning, thus giving her the upper hand in any thieving situation.

She carefully landed on the desk, pushing the grate of the vent out of the way before jumping into the vent. She quickly noted the one downfall there is to every vent system; the flexible metal that it was made out of was too easy to bend with her weight. Carefully she shuffled with her feet on the cornered edges of the vent as to not bend the frame. Shego looked through the occasional grate, hoping to find her destination. Instead she saw more soldiers. One of them stopped. He looked around, holding his assault rifle tightly. Shego had stopped her movement and held her breath. The soldier seemed to shrug before he began a slow, still-cautious walk to follow the others. The mercenary breathed a sigh of relief and began a slow shuffle into the direction she was headed.

"There!" The soldier yelled. He brought his gun up to bear and began firing carelessly at the vent. Other soldiers soon followed suit, firing down the line of the vent.

"Shit!" Shego jumped from her place to the ground and began to run quickly down the corridor, taking a hard right.

"After her!" The soldiers yelled and they ran down the hall, expecting to see her, but she was gone. The corridor was a dead end with three doors which were each swiftly kicked in with the rooms scanned. "All clear!" One said. "Where the hell did she go..?" Muttered another. From the ceiling, Shego dropped to the floor.

"Hey there soldiers." She said in a taunting tone. All of them brought their guns to bare. "Oh, well that's not fun." She had an expression of seriousness, one that was nearly haunting to see on a usually so casual villain. "Have a nice day!" She threw plasma ball after plasma ball at the ceiling and the troops causing the fire system to start. The sprinklers went off and Shego ran off as she created a shroud of steam with the water becoming over heated with her plasma.

The woman ducked back into the air vent being more carefully with her movement. She moved swiftly but slowly and it wasn't for another hour that she was about to find the room she was looking for. The scientist this office belonged to had left, either from fear of the intrusion or to help the soldiers fight, but Shego didn't care what the reason was. She was grateful for the opportunity. She opened the vent quietly and slid the grate over to the side before jumping to the floor and quickly shutting the door to the office.

"Hello, Shego…" Said an eerily familiar voice. Shego spun around on her heals, falling into a defensive pose, holding up her lit hands to fend off any attacker. But what she saw caused the flames to rise higher than she would normally allow.

"Hello, Princess…" She muttered between her teeth. "To what do I owe the displeasure…?" Kim could feel a smile barely forming at the edge of her lips, but the stoic look in her eyes forced what little joy she felt out of her mind.

"I believe we both know what you're here for…" She muttered, unable to keep the sadness from her voice. The hero stepped forward and held up the USB drive in her hand. "You want the plans for the Spartan's armor." She placed the drive in the left pocket close to her hip and fell into her own fighting stance. Shego felt a stinging in the back of her eyes and her scowl deepened.

"You want to fight Princess? You got one!" She leapt at Kim, her hands blazing brightly. Distracted as she was, Kim didn't have time to move out of the way. She reached out for Shego's wrists and was pushed back into the wall of the room, her heal digging into the molding of the wall. Shego snarled and pushed her arms forward, closer and closer to Kim's body. The hero didn't panic though. She quickly released Shego's wrists and ducked down, rolling past the woman in hopes of escaping the fire. It didn't work. Shego turned around faster than Kim could have ever fathomed and precisely punched her fist into the base of the hero's neck. The red head landed on her stomach, body splayed out on the ground and unconscious.

She took careful steps towards the young woman. She stared at her form for a moment, eyes glossy and lips pressed in a firm line. She knelt down and gently took a hold of Kim's side and being very careful not to jerk her head as she flipped her over. Reaching into the pocket in which the USB drive was concealed, Shego looked at Kim's unconscious figure a little more intently until her eyes reached the hero's face, her red hair in disarray as is encircled her features. The thief seemed to pine as she stared at those features for no more than a moment.

"Goodbye, Kim…" She said plainly. Shego stood from her place and ran out of the office and out of the base soon after.

-

(December 7, Month two day five)

_It was too quiet… There was nothing in the room. Kim looked around the darkness that enshrouded her. For one of the first times in her life, she was genuinely scared. Suddenly the warming glow of a green light illuminated the small dark room to reveal a fireplace, which was where the blaze emanated. Slowly, piece by piece the room was revealed further by the expanding glow from the light. Elegant furniture was strategically placed and wondrous tapestries lined the walls. But there was one chair that caught Kim's eye. It was facing a desk and seemed that it would tower over anyone who would sit in it. She was drawn to this piece of furniture as the glow of the green fire seemed to stretch over this part of the room. She reached forward to touch the satin material that upholstered the well-designed chair. But before she could touch it, it slowly turned to face her. As it turned, a form could be seen sitting in the chair, the only discernable color being green. Legs were visible first, soon followed by hips and a waist, folded, slim, refined hands, the soft chest of a woman, broad though elegant shoulders leading up to the even more graceful features of the woman's face. Though it wasn't the face Kim was expecting; there was no devious smile, no light within the emerald eyes, and nothing but the dark, brooding aura of a disheartened soul. Slowly the form which resembled Kim's dear love, Shego, stood from the chair. She began to back up as this… form began to saunter towards her. Without blinking, Shego let her hands begin to drip with the same green fire which emanated from the fireplace. Her features did not change but Kim began to look at her with wide eyes full of terror._

"I'm sorry!" Kim pleaded with Shego. "I know I hurt you! I'm sorry!" Kim tripped as she stumbled over an ataman which seemed to place itself there at the will of the predator before her. Shego grabbed the piece of furniture by the attached cushion, lighting it in a blaze of jade color before angrily throwing it behind her. The fabric on her clothing began to burn as well, burning up her arms to only emphasize the impending destruction of the room. She took another step towards the young hero, her eyes become remorseless as the room began to catch fire. One by one in either direction the tapestries which lined the walls began to burn as Shego stood above Kim, staring down at her now. She knelt in front of the redhead, looking her in the eyes. Kim could see nothing there, nothing except for hate. These were not the eyes of her Shego; these were the eyes of her demise.

"Goodbye, Kim…" Shego lifted her burning hand and quickly struck it into Kim's chest searing her skin as the hero cried in pain and-

Kim rose from her bed like a zombie from the dead. She looked around the room in a cold sweat, panting and trying to get her bearing. She could start to feel her eyes burn as her flesh had done in her dream. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She was so disoriented. Suddenly she felt the oddly cool touch of someone's hands on her shoulder and she looked up, startled and possibly frightened. It was her mother. Kim began to sob again as she threw her arms around her mother. She couldn't contain herself.

"Kimmie, be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Her mother said softly as she gently pried her daughter off of her and directed her to lay back down. Kim just sat back and took a deep breath and looked at her mom with near pleading eyes.

"I saw her there…" She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Her mom responded.

"Shego… She was at the base…" Kim could feel herself begin to cry again but she tried her hardest to hold it back. Seeing the look of hurt in Shego's eyes pained her to an extent that Kim had never before thought possible. It was as though her chest was being ripped into and her heart, as cliché as it seemed, was being gripped so tight that she could hardly breath. The young hero looked around in an attempt to find something else to think of and then noticed where she was.

"Why am I in the hospital…?" She muttered softly as she looked at the surrounding white walls and the one window in the room, showing that it was nighttime. Her mother seemed surprised.

"You must have been hit pretty hard… You've been unconscious for the last three days, Sweety… You were found by the marines at the base and they brought you here. They were kind enough to let us see the security tapes…"

"What happened?" Kim seemed almost desperate to know. Her mother seemed hesitant to show her daughter but she sighed, knowing that Kim wouldn't let it go. She reached over for the Kimmunicator on the bedside table. She clicked the main button and hit play, as the footage was still on the main screen. The young woman stared intently at the screen, ignoring the tears that welled up in her eyes when she saw the lithe form that made up Shego on the security footage. As she watched herself try to roll away from Shego, she saw the extremely precise blow to the back of her neck which had knocked her out. She watched as the woman very gingerly turned her body over and stare at her for a long while. She then gasped inaudibly to herself as her Shego reached into her pocket to take the disk drive and said goodbye.

"Perhaps she thought you were dead. That will give you the upper hand in the next fight." Ron said as he walked into the room. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay though." He sat on the bed with Kim and her mom, wrapping his arms around the hero for a moment before sitting back with a dopey grin on his face. Kim looked at him wide-eyed. She had not told him in the last mother about her relationship with Shego. Kim's mom looked at the boy sternly and he looked back in confusion.

"Ronald, could you please give me and Kim a little time alone?" Anne said.

"But I just got here. I wanted to make sure that Kim was alright."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure that she is out of here soon and you guys can go eat at Bueno Nacho right after." Ron looked at Kim after her mother had said this to him and then back to Anne. He simply nodded and stood to walk out of the room.

"You know… Maybe he's right… Maybe that's why she said goodbye…" Anne placed her hand on Kim's knee in comfort, but the young redhead just shook her head.

"No…" The girl said. "That's not what it is…" Kim stared at the still frame on the screen of her Kimmunicator depicting Shego with her hand laid gently upon the hero's hip just above the pocket where the plans for the Spartan-II's armor was held. It had rested there all the while the thief was seeming to study Kim's unconscious form before grabbing the plans and running.

"She was just saying goodbye…"

-

(December 10, Month Two Day Eight)

It was cold and quite as Kim scaled the large cliff face. She was completely focused as she looked at the cloud-sprinkled night sky. The stars twinkled like angels' tears and suddenly Kim became less focused. She began to think about Shego and how the stars more resembled the shine in the woman's eyes and how they always seemed to illuminate a dark room just as the stars illuminated the darkening sky. More dark clouds began to cover the stars and they ceased to shine. The moon was gone from the sky. Kim could feel a pain growing stronger in her chest and a burning begin to form in the back of her eyes.

"Kim!" Ron hollered from below. Kim shook her head and looked down. The young man was having trouble with his harness. The hero sighed. She pushed her feet against the side of the cliff and repelled down the length to meet with Ron. She clipped and unclipped various lines from his harness before pushing him back to the rock wall.

"There. Please try to be careful." Kim gave him a smile, though it wasn't entirely genuine.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kim tried to shake it off and began her ascent once again. In all honesty, she wasn't fine. She was nervous. Very nervous. She didn't now what Shego would think when she saw the hero. All Kim wanted to do was apologize for everything that had happened and not fight with Shego. She kept telling herself that everything would be fine, though, that everything would work out and that their battle would be just as it was before they were trapped rather than a battle filled with torment and cruel intentions.

But none of that mattered right now. The two heroes reached the top of the cliff and pulled themselves over the ridge. They dropped their climbing gear and ran at a quick pace towards the lair. Kim pulled out her grappling gun and grabbed Ron around the waist as she shot the hook up to the top of the lair. Fortunately Kim knew this lair inside and out with the numerous times that Drakken had come to this location. Once on the roof, they rushed to the nearest opening and swung down onto the rafters. Scaling along the thin pipes and planks of wood which were previously being used for reconstruction on the lair, Kim couldn't help but shake a little to herself, hoping that her friend wouldn't notice.

-

"Haha! Shego, I've found it! After three days of sifting through security passcodes and wrong files, I finally found the proper file for my plans!" Drakken bellowed loudly and boasted about the genius of his plan.

"Whoopdy fucking doo…" She muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Drakken turned to face his employee who was leaning against a wall on the far side of the lair. She was staring out the window at the darkening sky. It was turning into an abyss from which she could not escape.

"The plan sounds great, Dr. D." She said flatly.

"You know what, Shego, I have been seeing a real lack of effort on trying to be enthused about my plans. Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you think?" She looked at him with yet another look that could kill. The blue-skinned man shrunk back a little and went back to looking at the computer.

"I think that maybe you could use a vacation. You've been so stressed lately." He thought for a moment and then turned around, enthusiastic again. "We could go together! It could be like a family trip!" Shego looked a little disgusted with the notion, but there was very little effort put into the expression as she turned to look back out the window again.

"Well isn't that the most disturbing thought ever… Drakken and Shego as a family? Eww!" Ron shivered as Kim jumped from the rafters above Shego and Drakken and into the middle of the room. She fell into a defensive position as she faced Shego.

"Isn't it though…?" Kim said frankly. "Now, since you two are going on vacation, I can only assume that you'll be taking a break from your work. If you like, I can take it over for you and put it back where it belongs." Shego growled low at the hero. She assumed her own fighting stance and looked at Kim with what seemed like disdain.

"Not a chance, Kim…" Shego practically spat Kim's name at her as if it were acid.

"Ron, grab the plans!" Ron began to rush towards Drakken, pushing the man down and he attempted to reach for the drive which held the plans. He and Drakken wrestled there, trying to keep the other from succeeding in their goals.

Kim, however, was walking in circles with Shego, slowly pacing around the other, neither taking their eyes from their opponents.

"Good to see that blow to your neck didn't kill you…" Shego said with little amusement.

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" Kim seemed to be baiting Shego. She let a grin form upon her lips, but it was one of disparagement. "Or maybe I'm wrong… Cause here we are again…"

Shego's eyes seemed to light with fire just as her hands did and she lunged at Kim. The hero attempted to get out of the way but was caught in the suddenness of Shego's attack. She grunted and wheezed as she was pushed to the floor but as an automatic response, she kicked her legs up and pushed Shego off and backwards with her feet before flipping herself back onto her feet and turning to face her foe.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing!" Shego threw plasma balls at Kim, one after another and each one the redhead was able to avoid. The thief was forcing Kim into a wall with every blazing fire she threw towards the young woman. When Kim's foot hit the wall, she waited for Shego to rush her again and she grabbed to woman's wrists before they could be pushed against her body.

"See what I mean…? Back against the wall, your hands on fire, and we both know the only way I ever try to get out of this position…" Kim said in a low tone as if she was narrating.

"Shut up, Kim!" Shego growled again. "You don't have the right…" She leaned her face in so close that Kim could feel the woman's breath over her lips and she shivered; it wasn't the shiver that it once was though. Not the hero was petrified of being in this position. "Not after what you did to me!" Shego grabbed the young woman's wrists and threw her across the other side of the lair and slammed her into a piece of machinery. Kim sat up from the blow to the head and groaned. She tried to keep her balance, but the thief began to charge her again and Kim had to grab the woman's wrists again as she was pushed to the ground.

Lasers around the lair began to fire randomly and sporadically because of the extensive damage to the machinery. They nearly hit Ron and Drakken who had to find cover behind the computer system as she still struggled to beat each other in there mock wrestling match. Shego and Kim however were less concerned about that and were more concerned about their own fight.

"Don't you think I know that…?" Kim panted and wheezed because of the pressure on her abdomen after such a throw. One of the lasers went off and Kim quickly pushed Shego over to the side and she landed on top of her. They narrowly avoided being struck by the beam.

"Get off of me!" The thief hollered and she practically threw Kim off of her. Kim landed on her back and struggled to get to her feet. Shego stood over her a moment, watching how weak the young woman was. "Let me guess, Kimmie…" The nickname hit a sore spot in them both. "You came here thinking that we would be able to battle like old times, banter like we used to, but you know what…? That will never happen again." Lasers began to strike the walls, crumbling their structure. Kim looked up at the woman and flipped backwards faster than Shego has thought she could. This time Kim charged Shego and spun on her heal to round-house kick Shego in the chest. The raven-haired woman fell against one of the weaker sections of all and the debris began to fall on top of her, but it wasn't enough to impede movement. She grunted and shifted in the rubble and looked up at Kim weakly. She could see the Laser behind the woman charging and near ready to fire. Without a though, Shego jumped from her place, roughly knocking wall material out of the way and pushing Kim out of the way and into another weak wall.

The two slid along the soaked grass and mud. The cloud cover had turned from light change in the weather to harsh and cold rain clouds. Shego looked at Kim angrily as the hero just lay there, tired and nearly beaten. In anger, the thief clasped her hand around the young woman's neck, the fire which engulfed her hand growing steadily hotter by the second.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't just burn you from the top of that fire red head of yours down to those over active feet of yours…" Shego growled in the back of her throat and snarled as she brought the young woman's face closer to her own.

"Because—" Kim coughed as she choked a little. Although it had been nearly two and a half months, the old burn mark around her neck was still sore to the touch and the fire on Shego's hand only made it worse as it festered once again. "I saved—You Life!"

Shego stopped. The fire emanating from her hands began to cool and the pressure she put on her nemesis's neck began to lessen. She looked down into Kim's eyes as the young hero coughed and tried to breathe again.

"What did you say…?" Shego muttered.

"I saved your life…" Kim said, still breathless. "And the reason I did that will never change…" Shego moved her hand unconsciously over the young hero's chest and just let it rest on her abdomen.

"What do you mean…?" She narrowed her eyes. The rain continued to fall as it soaked their bodies. Shego's hair fell around her face in disarray and each drop dripped onto Kim's cheeks. The young woman in her arms had to look away from the intense gaze she was receiving.

Behind them the lair began to fall apart, Kim sat up and out of Shego's arms. She stood and ran into the crumbling building, the thief losing sight of her as she did so.

"Ron! Where are you!" She coughed and looked around the falling structure.

"KP! Over here!" Ron was waving his arms. In one hand her held the plans for the UNSC's armor. He rushed towards Kim and took her hand to lead her out of the lair. "Let's get to the hanger. There should be a few aircrafts in there!"

Kim began to lead the way to the hanger. Quickly the grabbed the hovercraft that seemed to be Drakken's favorite, but noticed soon after that there were many just like it. That didn't matter. Kim got into the driver's seat and pulled Wade up on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, is there something I can use to plug the Kimmunicator into the hovercrafts systems?" Wades image appeared on the screen.

"Yeah. Use the jack on the back and there should be a port right underneath the dashboard." Kim did as she was instructed. Wade could be seen handling a joystick from his room as he began to take control of the craft. As the hovercraft took off, Drakken was rushing into the hanger, rushing for his own vehicle. Piece by piece the lair fell apart.

Kim look over the side of the craft to the edge of the cliff that she and Ron had climbed to reach the lair. Shego stood there, watching them fly away. The redhead watched as her form grew smaller and small until it could no longer be seen.

She turned around, staring in front of them. Ron celebrated their victory with Rufus. But as the rain feel, Kim's tears melted with the water as she tried to forget what happened.

-

Shego watched as Kim flew away with Ron in the hovercraft. She could hear the familiar sound Drakken's other hovercraft making its way towards her. She grabbed, without looking, the ladder that he dropped as he flew by and she just held onto the rungs, still looking into the distance as the other craft flew far away from that place.

_"I saved your life…" "And the reason I did that will never change…"_ She had said.

Shego let a smile grace her lips.

-

To be continued in Ch. 11

Next Time: It's been two weeks since the battle at the fallen lair. What is Drakken up to? And How does Kimmie beat them?


	12. Chapter 11

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 11

Fic Info and Update:  
Finally! After over a year I have finally found the time and the opportunity to write the eleventh chapter of Caught in an Abyss! I know that you all have been waiting a long time for this one, and for that I apologize. Since I have uploaded the last chapter, I have moved to a new state, finally gotten a job, worked myself closer to my photography degree and started breeding reptiles, so they require constant care… Anyway, as for the fic, I hope to get to it more often, but I won't make any promises. I guess all it takes to get me to write is a little vacation away from home. As for the fic, I'm thinking that there will be 2-3 more chapters and an epilogue. Shorter than I original anticipated, but I think I moved a little faster in some of the chapters than I originally wanted. Needless to say, that's what I plan. Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry if it's not what you were hoping for…

~~~~~

(January 11, Month Three Day Ten)

It was a quiet and cold day in January. Kim was sitting in classroom on her college campus and instead of listening to the lecture about the syllabus, she was staring out the window to the light clouds that were coating the sky. In little patches, snow began to fall and frost the glass.

The only thing she could think of was Shego.

It had been over a month since she had last seen Shego. It had been over a month that she had been racked with guilt for their last conversation. It had been over a month since Kim had a decent night's sleep. But for some reason it didn't seem to matter. The only thing that mattered was waiting day by day until some other sign of Drakken appeared on the criminal network.

But how would she act when she got to see Shego again. Would she be able to smile? Would she be able to be the slightest bit elated? Would she be able to finally throw her arms around the other woman?

Or would she be forced to see that cold, heartbreaking look in Shego's eyes again?

She didn't know if Shego had thought about what Kim had said the last time they met. She doubted that a little sentence like that would make the other woman forgive her. But over the last month Kim's spirit had been oddly uplifted. Not enough to allow her true smiles, but enough to possibly let her know that she did the right thing in saying what she had. But the more she thought on everything, the more paranoid she became.

Kim didn't even realize that the class had been dismissed until the professor came up to her and coughed a little.

"Miss Possible, you are free to go now." The older gentleman said pleasantly.

"Oh! Sorry Sir!" The hero quickly gathered her books and her papers unceremoniously tossing everything into her book-bag before darting out of the room. Once out of the room though, she walked through the halls lost in thought once more. She walked through the doors, almost ignoring the boys and girls that held them open for her. She would nod her head to them and smile graciously as anyone would in thanks, but nothing more. Eventually the young woman found herself by her car. She looked up at the clouds and shivered a little before pulling up the collar on her jacket.

"I wonder what she is doing right now…"

~~~~~

(January 11, Month Three Day Ten, nighttime)

"NO! No no nonononono!" Shego cussed and threw things about the lair as she began to panic. Drakken was scared and hiding behind his massive computer chair. "Why would you even think another under water lair is a good idea!"

"I just thought—"

"NO!" Shego turned to face him and stomped her feet towards the chair, throwing it to the side. "If you do that, I quit!"

"OK! Ok! I won't make another under water lair… I swear…" The man cowered sheepishly. "How about we go back to the one in the desert…? You liked that one, right…?"

"Thank God…" Shego seemed to actually be relieved about the lack of water. That was the most emotion that she had shown in a month and it terrified Drakken. He watched as his assistant went to go sit on and armchair that had been position in front of a window. He had been puzzled as to why Shego had just been sitting in front of the window every day for a month since they had gone back to the timeshare lair. Shego suddenly turned around and looked at him blankly.

"Well…?" She said. "Aren't you going to get back to work on your plans…?" Her voice was gruff and distant.

"Oh! Yes!" Drakken turned around back to his computer and started sifting through his files. Much to the dismay of the UNSC, he had managed to download a copy of the files for the Spartan-II MJOLNR armor. Something that Kim Possible had yet to discover.

Shego smiled wryly at the thought.

Just because Kim Possible hadn't yet discovered it didn't mean that she wouldn't. It was only a matter of time before something slipped, before something got out, and Drakken was exposed again.

It was only a matter of time…

"And so with the alterations to the mechanics of the cerebral connections and by adjusting the responsiveness of the algorithms in the armors internal artificial intelligences', I can easily make it usable for the henchmens' unaltered, weak bodies, turning them into unstoppable super soldiers!" Drakken laughed his own evil genius laugh before settling back down and chuckling to himself as he continued to type incessantly.

_"Bingo…"_

Shego stood from her chair, leaving the room and leaving Drakken to his murmuring and cackling. She shuffled to her room and quietly shut the door. Another tired smile worked its way to her features and she laughed a little to herself.

"I must be crazy…"

She sat at her desk looking at her computer and the blank word document that sat before her. She hacked through the networking system in the lair, making sure there was no way that Drakken could randomly pop into her system and stop her from what she was about to do. Letter by letter, word by word, Shego quickly wrote what was necessary and printed it onto a sheet of clean, almost pristine paper. Pristine, as she thought, might be too strong, but that is how the cleaned lines appeared to her considering the context of the letter.

She stood from the desk and started for the window. Sneaking out of Drakken's lair was never something she thought she would have to do. Not for this.

But that didn't matter.

The cold breeze blew through the window, moving the curtains with it and bringing in light snowflakes as the only evidence that she was no longer there.

~~~~~

From building to building, Shego leapt, back and forth, not thinking of the path she was taking. She was lost in her own mind once again as she found herself in a familiar part of Uppterton. She found herself thinking of the last time she crouched upon these buildings as she took another jump towards the center of the city, to the apartment of her nemesis.

However when she reached the window of the building she was searching for she could feel her heart race once again. She stared through the window, cupping her hand next to her face as if it would make it easier to see. She saw the room still in shambles as it had been before. It made no sense to her, but she decided to press on with her mission. Quietly she pulled the window open, thankful that it wasn't latched.

Both sides of the window opened as she slipped into the room and crouched on the floor. Carefully, the thief crouched and shuffled around the bed to the other side to reach the night stand. The girl on the bed suddenly stirred and breathed rather heavily. Shego froze where she was, but Kim simply turned over, now facing the night stand, eyes still closed and breathing normally once again. The dark-haired woman watched the girl for what must have been ten minutes, not moving, barely breathing, and thinking nothing.

Kim shivered as the breeze touched her skin.

Almost automatically, Shego stood quietly and placed the paper she clutched in her hand on the night stand, weighing it down with a book on the corner before turning to Kim. She reached for the edge of the sheets and stopped. That tired smile she wore before seemed to gain a little luster as she pulled the covers over the young woman before her.

~~~~~

Kim's eyes shot open and she sat up growling, hands in a defensive position yelling, "Whose there!" when she looked around, no one was there. She looked at the wide open window inquisitively and then shook her head. "Must have been a weird dream…"

The redhead stood and slid off the bed to close the window. As she walked back to the other side of the bed to lie back down, she noticed a piece of paper trapped under the school book she had been reading before bed. She picked it up and examined the sheet. It looked like a typed letter, but it was too dark to see. Sitting on the bed, Kim turned on the lamp and furthered her interest in the note.

What she found shocked her.

_"Kim,_

We have a lead that Drakken may still have been able to obtain a copy of the MJOLNR project armor from the Spartans. The UNSC is still in trouble. It is possible that Drakken may actually be able to pull off the alterations to the armor in order to make it usable for his henchmen without compromising the armors structural integrity and strength.

His next lair is to be located near the salt flats in Clark County, Nevada in approximately three days. It will be dangerous so be sure to bring your sidekick with you. It will be rather hard to miss the structure as from what can be surmised; it will be a tall tower with no real rooms beginning until you reach the ninth floor.

Be prepared and you won't fail.

Regards."

Kim's mind was reeling. Who had written this letter? More important, how did it get into her apartment? Without her noticing? She had an idea… But the letter was so vague that there was no way to be sure. Was it Global Justice, was it the UNSC, was it one of the Spartans, or was it-…

There was no way it could be her…

Kim looked at the time displayed on her digital alarm clock. It was eleven-thirty-eight. There was nothing she could do now… But come morning time there would be plans and preparations.

~~~~~

(January 13, Month Three Day Twelve)

"Are you sure you are going to be alright, Kimmie-cub?" Kim's mother, Annem was sitting at the kitchen table as she watched Kim pace about the room, unsettled and anxious.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked quickly, looking at her mother almost offended.

"I know how distraught you were last month…" Anne trailed off, trying not to bring up anything or any name that may be a touchy subject for her poor daughter.

"I'm going to be fine…" Kim stopped walking and looked out the window.

It had indeed been a month since Kim's last run-in with Drakken and… Shego… But since then, Kim's head had been much clearer than it had the previous months. Whether that was due to her knowing that she would at least be able to see the woman again or if it was due to her knowing she had at least attempted to make amends, no one would really know for certain. It was in this last month that Kim had been having constant dreams about Shego, about things that she wished were different now, about things she wished she could do which made her often weep the next morning, about things she feared regarding the mercenary, and about things she was uncertain. But there was one definite thing which was a constant in her dreams… the words she had spoken to Shego right before they were forced to part again:

_"I saved your life." "And the reason I did that that will never change."_

"There's probably nothing I can do to fix what I've done, mom…" Kim finally moved and sat down at the table next to her mother and sighed. "But I have to at least see if she still hates me… Honestly I wouldn't blame her…"

Mrs. Possible wrapped an arm over her daughters shoulders she rubbed her arms with that hand for a moment. "I don't think that she hates you, Kimmie. If what you have told me about her is true, than I don't see how she could."

Kim looked at her mother for a moment and then back at the table. Perhaps her mother was right. There was so much that seemed so genuine about Shego, things that the women would never have told to anyone or shown to anyone else. The two of them did seem to share a special bond with one another and whether that was forged by respect, love, or hate, it was rather difficult to tell.

Anne noticed her daughter lost in thought, her expression seeming to become more listless as the seconds ticked by. For the last month, she had been asking Kim about Shego, trying to find out more. The only moments where she saw a genuine smile on the girl's face was when she thought back on happy moments, encounters, and conversations with the thief. She hoped that would still help now.

"So… You never did really tell me. How did you begin to feel a fondness for her?" Anne smiled as she playfully shook Kim's shoulders. The girl looked up at her mother again with a smile and her eyes seemed to look through the older woman into thought.

"I think you'd never guess it was because of her biting attitude huh?"

And Kimmie finally laughed.

~~~~~

(January 15, Month Three Day Fifteen)

"How is it so c-c-c-cold!" Ron yelled from the outside left seat of the UNSC Hornet fighter aircraft. "We're in the desert!"

"Because it's still the middle of winter!" Kim was sitting on the other side of the aircraft. She wanted to laugh at Ron's childishness but couldn't bring herself to do so. She was simply too wrapped up in her thoughts.

Kim had taken the time in the last few days to think on why exactly Shego would have been so upset with her. Kim knew that Shego was mostly concerned with how Kim had treated her when they parted. Or how she didn't treat her… But there seemed to be more to the fire in Shego's eyes. Most people may not even be able to catch onto something a meniscal as the signals Shego waxs giving, but it was almost as though Shego thought Kim was using her for something; using her for the only thing that she took while they were stuck in the ocean.

Sex.

Everyone, though, knows Kim as a miss-goody-two-shoes; she wouldn't be able to use anyone let alone for sex. But it was still something that seemed most prominent in Kim's mind as to why Shego would have been that terribly upset. But what could she do about something like that?

"KP!" Ron shouted snapping Kim from her thoughts and forcing her to look through the main compartment of the air craft to see him.

"What?" Kim shouted back.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, why?"

"I said, No matter what time of the year it is, we are still in the desert! It shouldn't be cold!" Ron began rambling again as Kim trailed off in thought.

What if it was true that Shego thought all Kim wanted was the sex? How was Kim supposed to take that? Was she supposed to be mad that Shego would dare to think such a thing about her? Kim began to grow furious at the thought of this but she suddenly stopped. It would have been her fault in the first place that Shego would have thought that at all because of how Kim had just left her in the Pelican drop ship, and for that she was wracked with guilt. How was she supposed to be able to rectify everything that she-

"KP!" Ron had to shout again. This time he noticed his friend look off into the distance and ignore him.

"What!" She was rather perturbed. She was attempting to solve the issues between her and Shego in her mind and Ron's constant yelling wasn't helping.

"About five minutes ago I was trying to tell you that I can see the base!" He huffed.

Kim was surprised. She looked off into the distance to see if what Ron was talking about was true. Indeed, the base was mere kilometers away, growing closer still. Kim's face hardened and she stilled. It was time for her to brace herself on the heart break she was sure would come.

~~~~~

"Shego!"

"WHAT!" Shego shouted from her seat by the window. Drakken shrunk back and scooted a little closer towards his computer. He had been directly next to Shego's ear when he had yelled for her, since it had been the fourth time he had called.

"I had called for you four times…" He whined. Shego sighed and looked back outside.

"What did you need…?" She muttered. Drakken stood straight and beamed brightly as he rushed to his computer. He began pointing vigorously before he turned around and began tying once again. The thief begrudgingly turned around to see what the mad scientist required.

"I finally figured out the algorithm adjustments I need in order to make my henchmen unstoppable!"

"Did somebody say 'Ron Stoppable!'" Standing at the doorway of the room, Ron stood there with Rufus on his shoulder, both standing in a proud position. Shego immediately flipped over the back of her arm-chair, falling into a defensive pose.

"And where's Kim?" She practically growled the name.

From behind Ron, over the teens head, as he ducked, flew a henchman that landed unceremoniously on the ground. He was soon followed by another that landed a little closer to Drakken. And without warning, just as the scientist was wiping his furrowed brow in relief, another flew into the room and landed on his now crippled form.

One last being entered the room from over Ron's head. Flipping through the air, Kim came in and landed in front of Shego in her own defensive position.

"Oh look its little miss perfect." Shego spat but grinned towards the end of her statement. Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by the hero before her.

"Far from…" Kim muttered in return. Ron ran towards the computer that the fallen henchman and Drakken were in front of. The blue man was struggling to get up from his position from under the large, muscle and fat filled person on top of him. "Ron, see what you can do to erase those files from the super computer!" She yelled to him. "I'll have to take care of Shego…" Shego leapt at Kim after such a statement and forced her to the ground.

"And just what do you mean by that?" She whispered in Kim's ear. The hero huffed and turned her head away from Shego. "You can't do anything to stop me."

"Watch me…" Kim pushed the thief away from her with her legs and rushed towards her. Her eyes were beginning to blur as she watched Shego back flip in the air, land on her hand and flip once more, landing in a crouch and lighting her hands. She rushed at the red head, moving towards one of two small room-like sections of the lair where it appeared Draken was eventually planning to hold Kim and Ron. The blonde and the scientist were slowly pushing themselves out of viewing range of this room.

Kim's black slammed against the hard brick wall and all she could do was shake her head. She looked to where Ron was struggling with Drakken. Now looking to her captor, Kim struggled to free her arms from the light warmth of Shego's blazing hands. She struggled to look beyond the other woman in order to see what Ron's progress was.

"And here I was under the impression that you _wanted_ to look at me instead of that stupid sidekick of yours…" Shego snarled under her breath. Kim looked into her firey eyes and was forced to look away by what she saw as pain.

"You know that I never meant to hurt you…" The hero muttered.

"And how do I know that?" Shego purposefully began to gradually intensify the heat emanating from her hands which were around Kim's wrists. She slowly moved her hands upwards towards the other woman's. "How do I know that you weren't just in it—"

"To use you?" Kim looked up at the raven-haired woman with an anger which Shego had never seen. "How dare you think such a thing..." Just as Shego's hands reach Kim's and her fingers locked with hers, Kim spat, "You know I'm no liar!"

The hero twisted her arms down to force Shego's upside-down and her shoulders to pop. The thief hissed at the mild pain but looked back up at Kim, making no attempt to free herself. Kim then pushed the other woman backwards and tossed her back towards the wall. She hit the cold concrete surface and another growl of pain and rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't open her eyes, couldn't open her eyes, until she heard the soft click of metal on metal. She looked to her wrists that she now felt suspended by something cold, only to find Kimmie chaining her to the wall.

"So that really was what it all was—" Shego was cut off.

"No!" Kim forced her love to look her in the eyes. "That was never what I meant to do! I promise… I just need you to listen…"

They both sat there in silence for a moment and listened to the noises of Ron and Drakken actually beginning to fight and possibly hurt each other. Shego looked into Kim's eyes, trying to discern if she should really listen. To her everything that she had experienced since they returned from their abyss was nothing but agony; accept the last time they saw one another. Hearing that Kim's reasoning for saving her life hadn't changed touched her. However, her heart still ached from the belief that Kim had left her apartment in avoidance and hadn't said a word to Shego when she was dropped off was because of disinterest. How was she supposed to feel?

"I know what you're thinking…" Kim muttered as she sat on her knees in front of Shego.

"No you don't…" the Thief snapped at Kim because of her own thoughts aggravating her.

"You're probably thinking I'm avoiding you or I was just using you when we were trapped and that I probably never care…" she said softly.

"Stop that…" The raven-haired woman said quickly.

"Stop what?"

"Getting in my head. Its creepy…" At this Kim actually chuckled and then stopped. She looked at Shego and then sighed. Leaning forward, Kim pressed her lips to her love's ear, speaking very softly.

"I never wanted to use you for anything… And everything I ever told you was true." Despite her better judgment, Kim's eyes began to water and she could feel small tears run over her cheeks. This only caused her to tighten her grip on one of Shego's shackles as she continued. "I have no excuse for just leaving you like that… for just letting you go." Kim looked down and closed her eyes. "And the more I think about it the more I want to strangle myself for giving you any thought that I don't care or that I didn't want you anymore because I'm 'little-miss-perfect' or that you're a villain or— I don't know! I'm sorry! That's all I can say is I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—"

"Princess…" Shego murmured softly.

Kim looked up at Shego, tears still pouring down her shocked expression. That was the first time the other woman had used one of her pet names for her since they were trapped. It wasn't a tone of mocking, it wasn't a tone of malice and it wasn't a word meant to sting.

"It's okay…"The mercenaries eyes were soft and glittery. The fire had died and was replaced with something else. She wanted to say something else to get rid of the guilt she saw in Kim, to make her stop hurting, to make everything better, but she couldn't think of anything else.

Kim on the other hand was dumbstruck. She starred at Shego for another few moments, her red tresses falling delicately in front of her features. She looked for any sign in those emerald eyes to tell her that Shego was making it up, like it was too good to be true that her love had forgiven her so easily. Slowly she could feel herself lean forward to feel the heat of the other woman's body. Her hand slid up towards Shego's as she began to intertwine their fingers.

At this point Kim knew that it wasn't too good to be true. After nearly three months of torture, she could be free of guilt and she knew that her love understood. And Shego was the same; she knew from the beginning that Kim never meant to hurt her, that she was simply caught up in excitement and distractions.

They could feel their hearts beating in sync with one another as Kim began to lean a little closer towards Shego.

"Shego… I'm really so—"

"Don't. You don't have to be…"

Just as Kim was about to close the distance between the two of them, just as she was about to finally feel the heat between them on her skin and feel what she did down in the depths of the ocean, Shego's warmth and her love, and her true self, the hero was forced to turn around at the sound of Ron's voice.

"KP! I think I got it! Wade's got the ride waiting for us outside!" His voice was growing more distant as he began to run towards the exit. Alarms and sirens throughout the lair began to sound signaling that all of the emergency exits were about to shut. Kim leapt to her feet to make a break for it before all of the doors shut.

Shego's eyes grew wide and in the back of her mind she began to panic. She lit her hands and wrist and blasted the shackled off , pushed off of the wall with her feet and tackled Kim to the ground. The hero smacked her head into a computer console, denting the machinery, as they slid to a stop. She passed out. Shego stood from the floor and held her head as she had almost hit hers.

"Good work Shego!" Drakken cackled as the alarms began to die down. "You have captured Kim Possible! Now we can keep her for interrogation!" Drakken laughed as he wandered to the other holding room, blathering about how he was victorious despite losing the files for his henchmen. Shego looked down at Kimmie, at her Princess with worry gracing her features.

But she smiled as she knelt down next to the girl.

"Stupid hero…" She said softly.

~~~~~

To be continued in ch. 12

Next Time: Kim is trapped in the lair with Drakken and Shego. How will she get out?


	13. Chapter 12

Caught in an Abyss – Chapter 12

Fic Info and Update:

Ok… I just want to clear up something; I have had a lot of people leave reviews or comments or messages saying that I should update faster… I know it's been more than a year since I last updated the fic and for that I am very sorry… What with everything that has been going on recently, I haven't been inspired to write like I used to. I keep saying that I will update faster in hopes of actually getting inspired, but it just doesn't come around like it used to… I want to thank you all for the support and reminders along the way so far, but please know that I will be finishing this fic when I get the chance. =) I very much enjoy writing the story as much as you enjoy reading it and I hope not to disappoint you. But for now, please don't expect too much out of me, as I've been dealing with a lot emotionally and physically. But for now, enjoy the next chapter of Caught in an Abyss.

_It was cold and quiet. There was the sound of dripping water which echoed throughout the dank, metal interior of the room. The seams in the walls were linear and crisp, almost misleading to the despair that lingered within massive structure. The pipes that lined the ceiling were what dripped with rusty water, orange and red with dirt and soot. _

_And in the middle of this obscure hollow, crumpled into a pile on the floor was a redheaded young woman, sobbing. Her face was unseen as she was bent over her knees which were scuffed and bruised from the metal floor. Her hands were cradling her head as she softly rocked herself between cries. The red and black marks on her wrists, evidence of shackles and binds, were bleeding heavily. Her purple shirt was torn to near pieces and she was rid of her black cargo pants. _

_The figure of the young woman continued to rock quietly to herself as she silently sobbed._

"_Kimmie…?" A voice said. At the other end of the room, Shego stood, witnessing her Kimmie kneel so close to the floor and cry. "Princess, its ok…" She said softly as she began to walk towards the slumped over figure. "Kim, I'm right here…"She spoke again as she knelt next to her hurt Princess. She placed a gentle hand atop the redhead's shoulder._

_Suddenly Kim's head shot up and she looked at the other woman with nothing but sorrow and anger in her green eyes. _

"_You said you would help me…" She muttered._

"_Kimmie, what do you—"_

"_You said you would keep me safe! That I wouldn't get hurt!" The girl began to scream._

"_Pumpkin, I don't understand…" Shego removed her hand, now mildly scared of the fury she saw in her love's eyes._

"_They have ruined my body! And you let them!" Kim began to sob once again and fall back into her disheveled pile, rocking herself back to what she saw as a safe place._

"_Kimmie, I—" Suddenly the floor underneath Kim began to melt away. The panels on the wall lifted from the floor and were blasted away from their foundation. "Kim!" Shego tried to shout to the young woman, but the other girl didn't move. She continued to cry. As the other woman attempted to run to the redhead's aid, the farther the girl seemed to get. "Kim, you have to get up!" The floor began to engulf the other girl's form. "Kim! Ki—" then Shego's voice began to leave her. She tried to scream again for her love as she tried to reach towards her. She could almost touch the russet tresses of the other woman, who just barely managed to look up._

_Her eyes were sad and hurt…_

_And then nothing_

(January 17, Month Three Day Sixteen)

"No!" Shego sat up rather quickly from her bed and placed her hand on her head. She was covered in a sheet of cold sweat and she managed to removed her pajama bottoms and unbutton her shirt in her sleep. To her the room felt like it was a hundred degrees, when the weather of the winter desert forced the room to a chilly sixty-five. She roughly put her palms to her eyes to try and rub the sleep away. She was panting and on the verge of tears.

"Kimmie…" she said softly to herself. She knew that the young woman was in the cell block on the ninth level while she was up on the twelfth. She ran her hand through her matted hair, trying to tame the mess that had been made in her sleep. Then it dawned on her.

"KIMMIE!"

She yelled as she jumped out of bed and gathered her cat-suit. She burst out of her room and tore off the shirt she was wearing, practically jumping into the skin tight pants of her uniform and beginning to pull on the sleeves of her top. She made it to the elevator and pounded her finger into the button marked down repeatedly until the door opened. She repeated the same motion to the button inside the small space marked nine until she was on her way down. She zipped up the top to her uniform, but didn't bother to button it at the top left point, nor did she bother to buckle her belt over her waist, as she had left it in her room.

Once the doors to the ninth floor were opened, she slid between the opening before they had managed to pull back completely. She burst down the hall, opening doors and slamming them into the henchmen behind them. As she ran, she heard various lewd comments being made about Kim and the fact that she was currently shackled to the wall and unconscious in the last cell block on this level.

"Wouldn't that be something." One said as he leaned against the wall. "Could you imagine the payback!"

"Ha! Yeah, no kidding. You know what I would do to—" The second man was suddenly cut off by a very angry and disturbed Shego as her plasma covered, ungloved hand found its way around the thick man's throat.

"Utter another word and it will be your last, you brain-dead son-of-a-bitch…" She was growling under her breath. "Any of you lay a single finger on her, even breath around her the wrong way, I will wring your fat, over-sized neck!" Slowly, second by second, she increased the temperature and pressure from her hand on the massive man's neck. She had lifted him off the ground and pressed him against the wall.

"Understood!?"

"Ye—" He choked on his words briefly. "Yes—Ma'am!" He finally managed. With that, she dropped the super-sized brute and started down the hall again. The man's friend helped to pick him up as he watched the crazed mad-woman run off.

All Shego could think about was getting to the last door at the end of the hall. She pushed henchmen that were headed in that direction out of her way. Finally when she was mere moments away from the door, she saw another henchman with a libidinous grin on his face moving to enter the cell block. Almost as if from nowhere, a large blast sent him flying into the wall a few feet from the door where he was knocked unconscious and fell to the cold metal floor below in a heap.

Shego slid to a stop and pulled the door open faster than the automated mechanism wanted to, and nearly broke the device in the process. Once in the room she then pulled the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. The man she had blasted with plasma had been the one she had appointed to watch Kim no more than eight hours prior.

When she turned around to look into the dimly lit room, she was relieved to see no one else in here. No one else accept for her Kimmie. Kim was still unconscious. Shego had been in the cell with her sitting against the opposite wall from the girl, next to the door, since she had been placed here up until roughly eight hours ago. She looked at the digital clock connected to the P.A. system in the room which read eleven thirty-three o'clock at night.

She took a moment to catch her breath, but she watched the other woman carefully; Kim was breathing evenly, but she hadn't woken up since she had gotten her head slammed into the computer console in the middle of the day prior. Her brow furrowed. Quietly she walked over to her Kimmie, whose arms were chained to shackles on the floor, as Shego refused to have her dangling from the wall. Her ankles were also chained, and it was obvious that in her forced sleep as she lay on the ground, Kim had tossed and turned, bruising her wrists and ankles. Her red hair was matted and damp from a small leak in a pipe above her.

Shego could have nearly cried at the sight, but she told herself that things would be ok. With her nightmare fresh in her mind, she hesitated for only a moment as she went to take another few steps closer to her love. Kim didn't move and this worried her, but she knew that the young woman had simply been knocked senseless. When she was next to Kim, she knelt down, gently brushing the stray strands of hair from the girl's face.

"You are so beautiful…" Shego said aloud. She stroked the younger woman's cheek, watching them flush with color as she moaned contently in what looked like sleep. "I've always thought so…" She muttered. "Despite anything I've said, I've always known you were beautiful… I just didn't realize…" She trailed off in thought, realizing that she had always had some lingering memories of affection for Kim that she had denied for so long. She tried so hard to be what was supposed to be "normal." She didn't know why she ever bothered. It was so much better to be honest to yourself and be happy-…

Happy was something that she hadn't been in months though… All of this had been so difficult on her that she didn't know how to feel. She had forgiven Kim the previous day, but everything happened so quickly… She still wasn't sure what to think. She wanted to be happy. She was happy before all of this had happened, wasn't she? She had the things she desired, power, money, and respect in the form of fear… But was it was she needed?

"Kim…" She said softly, not necessarily talking to the young woman. What did she need? Her heart began to ache as she watched the young woman lay there helplessly. The strong girl who had on numerous occasions bested her physically and outsmarted her again and again, looked so fragile in this moment. She brushed the back of her hand over Kim's cheek again, this time slower, enjoying the feel of her skin on her fingers. She had waited so long for this touch…

Slowly, the hero's eyelids began to move, fluttering every now and then. Her eyes began to open, the green irises finding it difficult to focus on the figure before her from her horizontal position on the floor. The colors green and black were what clouded her vision. She could feel warmth near her that she craved. Shyly she cooed in her groggy state, fussing for the touch that had been on her cheek not moments before. She tried to scoot closer to the comforting colors she saw in her hazy vision, but was stopped by her legs being entangled in chains. Kim opened her eyes a little more to see her love, kneeling on the cold metal floor she was laying on.

Then the memories came flooding back. She went to swiftly move her arms to spring herself into a fighting stance, but found that all she could do was barely stand before tripping and falling over. Her ankles were caught up in the rather lengthy chains she was bound to.

"Please be careful, Princess." Shego said to Kim. She moved and reached over to untangle Kim's feet from the chains and then helped her to her feet. As the young hero went to stand on her own, she found that she couldn't; her legs were weak and aching from the position she had been in for the last day. The hero looked up at Shego from her knees, staring for a brief moment before her eyes began to well with tears.

"What's wrong, Kimmie…?" Shego knelt down next to her love again, pained to see the tears in the young woman's eyes. She knelt back down and picked up the fallen hero once again, this time holding her in her arms to keep her steady. Kim went to look into Shego's eyes and found herself looking away, pushing the tears from her now lidded eyes and letting them flow down her cheeks. "Kim…" She said softly. The hero opened her eyes, but still looked away, her head turned away from Shego.

"I really hurt you…" she muttered quietly. "You forgave me… But… I really don't deserve it…" Kim bit her lip and went to move on her own. Shego wouldn't let go though, nervous that the young woman would move wrong and fall again.

"And why do you say that?" Shego asked rather plainly.

"I-…" Kim had to stop and think for a moment, at a loss for words. "I promised myself I would never hurt you… That I would never forsake you…" Her voice began to waver as small weeps began to escape her. "I know that we were only together in that lair for only a brief few weeks… But I've… " She stopped again and nearly choked on her words. Shego gently stroked the young woman's hair, which in her state went almost unnoticed. It gave her the strength to finally fully confess her feelings. "I've loved you so much longer… I couldn't sleep without thinking of you, I couldn't function without knowing if you were still wandering the world for months or were finally back in the country with Drakken…" She closed her eyes tight and tried to pull away, but Shego wouldn't let her go. "And I finally get the chance to show you how much I really care, how every time we fought I was so worried that it might actually be the last time I would ever see you, and what did I do!? I blew it!" She screamed and her body was visibly shaking.

Shego was taken aback as the woman in her arms began to breathe in ragged breaths and the tears streamed from her eyes. The thief bit her lip and simply continued to stroke the other woman's hair as she continued to vent.

"To anyone else, I know it would seem crazy… First I'm gay, then I have a crush on my greatest enemy, then I fall in love, and within the short span of twenty days, I try to pour my heart out in the wrong way, make love to you then leave without saying anything when we finally got back!" She screamed, pulling against the chains in a huff. "And I thought maybe I had shown you I cared… Maybe you would love me back… But what do I expect out of only twenty days… It shouldn't be much…" She could feel her legs begin to give again, but Shego just continued to hold her up. "And then I just walk away. I say nothing to you as I leave… I ruined any chance I ever had because I had gotten so used to seeing you every moment of every day and feeling at peace… I completely screwed up…"

"Kim—" Shego finally tried to interject.

"And that's why I don't deserve your forgiveness…" She continued.

"Kimmie—"

"Because I'm a crazy lesbian with foolish, childish dreams, thinking that I could make you love me in such a short time, and then completely throw everything away…"

After another few short moments of nothing but quiet after Kim seemed to finally be done, Shego let out a short breath. She moved the hand that had been stroking Kim's hair and placed it on her chin. Gently she pulled Kim's face to look at her. Refusing to see the hurt and the anger in Shego's eyes again, Kim kept her eyes closed.

"You done?" The mercenary said bluntly with a flat tone. Kim merely nodded. "Good." Her tone softened. Kim stood there, shaking and looking beaten as Shego just continued to hold and stroke her. She let the young woman continue to sob for a few quiet minutes and Shego's heart began to ache.

"Kim." She said softly. She waited until the woman in her arms had the strength enough to hold back her tears and look up at her. She continued to stroke her hero's hair softly, playing with a few tangled tresses, straightening them out once more.

"You are completely insane." She sounded like the old Shego, blunt and rude, but there was a gentleness to her voice that had never been there before. "You are one hundred percent crazy, and no one will deny that. You are a crazy lesbian who trots around the world looking for the next person to save, who has knocked me unconscious several times, made friends with her worst enemies, saved me from near certain death, manages to juggle school, freelance work, and saving the innocent on a daily basis, and you have saved the hardest people from an emotional onslaught of pain and suffering." With each sentence and each phrase, Shego's words grew in pace and volume, making her seem like she was irritated or unpleased. "You are a crazy, deranged, insane, dumbfounding, stupid—" She stopped when she looked into Kim's eyes after her rant. She placed a gentle hand on the other woman's cheek, letting a genuine smile touch her eyes, which were now glossed over with tears that threatened to spill. "You are a stupid hero…" She lowered her voice. Through the whole rant, Kim's legs grew weaker and weaker as she closed her eyes tight and forced the loud hitches back. Eventually her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. But Shego caught her and gently placed the young redhead in her laps as she knelt next to her. "But you are _my_ stupid hero…" Kim looked up, eyes wide and shocked. She tried to pull her arm forward to find comfort in holding the raven haired woman, but she was still chained to the wall. Shego placed her hand on Kim's, and used the other to slightly lift the girl's chin so she could look her in the eye's as she spoke next.

" And I love you."

Shego picked Kim up once more and slid her lap directly under the hero, as she leaned her back in her arms. Slowly, almost painfully slow, the mercenary leaned forward, nervous at what she was about to do, though she had done it so many times before. Looking into Kim's pleading eyes, Shego strengthened herself and smiled. She gently pressed her lips to Kim's taking in the other girls scent and nearly crying as she did so. _It is heaven_, she thought to herself, _her touch and her being…_ In their embrace, both wondered how they had ever lived without the other, how they lived without the feeling of this love. Shego's tears finally slipped from her eyes as she pulled back. She still held onto Kim, cradling the young woman in her arms.

"And I always have…"

(January 18, Month three Day seventeen, early morning)

Kim eye's fluttered open as she felt the cool dampness of the room create a chill in her body she could no longer ignore. She shivered and tried to nestle closer to any source of warmth she could find. Her body had no strength, though as she tried to stand and look for Shego.

The taller woman was standing outside of the open cell door, her hands behind her back as she watched the other henchmen pass by, trying to peek into the room and take a gander at the fallen hero. All of them had smug sneers and cocky grins. Each of them received a swift verbal threat from the thief as they walked by and quickly scurried away. She heard the sound of rustling chains and turned to see Kim attempting to stand. She quickly moved inside the room and pressed a button next to the door to close and lock the room from the inside. She knelt next to the young hero and gingerly pulled her close. Once Kim was in her lap, the girl fell asleep once more, lacking any energy at all to move.

While Kim slept, Shego had found out from interrogating the henchmen that they had been instructed by Drakken to torture their nemesis by forcing electricity through the chains and shackles that bound her wrists and ankles, after which she would have had no strength to stop them from torturing her in their own way. Shego frowned deeply as she watched her young mate breathe heavily, trying to catch her breath. Drakken had wanted to badly to exact revenge on the young girl, not just for the failure of his plans or for the location of the U.N.S.C. armor plans, but also for the years of humiliation and torment he had to suffer.

The young hero stirred once again. She opened her eyes fully this time and wrapped her weak arms around the other woman's torso.

"Shego…" She muttered meakly.

"Kimmie?" The taller woman questioned.

"Mmm.. I Love… you…" She said before yawning and wincing in a mild pain.

"I love you, too Princess…" Shego nearly cried as Kim shut her eyes again, still trying to recover from the electrocution she suffered not eight hours prior.

That was it. Shego would not stand idly by while her lover suffered. She couldn't stand here at the gate and guard her like a dragon guarding its treasure. It was time for her to do something to save Kim, just as Kim had saved her.

_But that means leaving her here… alone… _She reminded herself; a thought she could barely stomach.

But it had to be done.

Shego walked through the halls of the lair, making her way towards Drakken main study, where he kept his computers and what he called his most evil devices. Shego had locked the cell room from the inside as she left, leaving no one there to guard his Princess. Better they not know than to post someone untrustworthy.

She waited in the elevator, making its way to the fifth floor, impatiently, standing next to two huge hulking men, easily outweighing her. This was no concern. As the doors opened, she could hear Drakken typing away at his computer, cackling to himself and praising his own work. The two henchmen exited the elevator and Shego followed behind them. Drakken was so involved in his work, that he barely noticed Shego as the two massive men came up behind him to give him a report of Kim Possible.

Shego stopped at the door to the "evil devices" room, as Drakken called it, to eavesdrop on the report.

"Sir, Kim Possible has been detained for nearly sixteen hours. We have followed through with your instructions of torture."

"Good work, Jerry!" He beamed as she spun in the hair-back chair to face the aptly dubbed Jerry and his companion. "And…?"

"Some of the men were getting rather…" Jerry stopped trying to think of the right word. So the other chimed in.

"Ancy…" The other stepped forward. "We have been humiliated by this… girl, and were hoping to exact a little of our own revenge." Both of the men wore lewd smiles, showing their whole-hearted intention. At this Shego growled and plasma began to drip form her fingertips. She kept her back to the wall in the other room and tried to keep her composure.

"No." Drakken said rather abruptly and both men shrank back. "That will not be your next task." He stood from his chair and walked towards the nearest window, looking out onto the salt flats between Nevada and Utah. "That will be my job…" He laughed low and quietly, his hand behind his back tightening and gripping at the fabric that surrounded them. "I will make sure that the young, lithe, Possible knows exactly all of the humiliation she had forced me to suffer through." He laughed louder and harder before spinning on his heels and turning to his employees. "And then each of you shall have your turn!" Together the men laughed as the schemed and planned for what was to happen to the young woman they despised so much.

Shego clenched her tighter and forced the scorching flame around her hands to extinguish before she quickly began looking through all of the devices Drakken had stored within his study. Finally at the back of the store room, she found the device she had been looking for. To the untrained eye it looked like nothing more than an oversized assault rifle with a metal protrusion off of the rear of the gun. Shego rushed to it and removed two wires and adhered one to the bottom of her wrist and the other to the back of her neck above her spine. She grunted in pain, careful to be quiet as a needle from each wire pierced her skin, taking electrical impulses from her brain and nerves to power that strange mechanism.

"Now let's see if Drakken actually did something right…"

Bursting through the doors of the store room, Shego held the gun up and pointed it towards Drakken and his henchmen. The three men jumped at the sound and turned to face the pyro-woman.

"Sh- Shego! What are you doing!? That's weapon hasn't been tested yet!" Drakken yelled

Shego narrowed her eyes brows and began taking steps towards the blue hued man. The sound of her foot fall on the concrete floor beneath her, grew more menacing with each passing step. Never lowering her gun, a small leer formed on the outer corners of her lips. She stepped right up next to Drakken, unceremoniously tossing the two hulking men aside, knowing them down to the floor as she passed by them. She leaned in close to the now quivering man, her lips dangerously close to his ear. He was smiling, excited and thinking that Shego was finally taking an overzealous interest in his work. But suddenly something changed; she gripped Drakken by the back of his neck, forcing him to the ground on his knees. The cracked that followed as he began to scream from the pressure on his shoulders brought as sadistic smile to the thief's lips.

" You will not hurt my Princess, you sick son-of-a-bitch…"

And she pointed the flared barrel of the gun down.

(January 18, Month three Day seventeen, mid-afternoon)

"Don't worry, Ron! My soldiers know exactly what to do!" Spartan K215 yelled over the howling wind that was roaring through the passenger hold of the Pelican drop ship. The bay door was open and the six soldiers, clad in armor similar in style to the Spartan MJOLNR armor, but very obviously modified, stood holding onto the bracers with their assault rifles at the ready. "They may not be Spartan, but under my command they are some of the best soldiers that the U.N.S.C. has to offer!"

Ron was standing at the back of the hold, looking out of the bay door. He held tight onto a bracer, but his expression was steady and hard.

"I hope you're right, Kris…" He muttered quietly to himself as he watched the dried cracked ground of the harsh desert rush away beneath him. "I hope you're right…"

To be continued in Ch. 13

Next Time: The grand escape!


End file.
